


Love in Death

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Yann et Martin sont heureux, le reporter vient juste d'emménager avec le présentateur. Mais un accident est si vite arrivé...Martin meurt et par la force du destin devient faucheur d'âmes. Obligé de côtoyer ceux qu'il a autrefois aimé, il tente de s'adapter à sa nouvelle existence mais il ne peut oublier son grand amour et tente de le récupérer...100% UA, inspiré par la série "Dead like me"





	1. Paris Sans ta Voix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turttlem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turttlem/gifts).



> Hello, oui je suis déjà de retour ;-)  
> Alors voilà une idée que j'ai depuis un bout de temps et que je n'ose posté que maintenant, je pensais que l'univers serait un peu bizarre mais bon j'attends vos avis.  
> Cette fiction risque d'être longue, j'espère qu'elle pourra faire patienter jusqu'au retour de Q en septembre. Je pense qu'on a tous hâte.  
> Voilà, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour les pleurs :-\  
> D'avance je suis désolée...
> 
> Dédié à Turttlem, merci pour ta fidélité depuis mes premières fictions, tes commentaires me vont toujours droit au cœur :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaque titre de chapitre correspond à une chanson, je mettrai les liens YouTube pour chacune d'entre elles, donc voici la première :
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2Qk4N7mcDvE
> 
> Thomas Pradeau est un artiste qui gagne à être connu, ceux qui vivent sur Paris l'ont peut-être déjà entendu chanter, il joue souvent à l'Orphee ou au Sherwood. Je vous le recommande ;-)

Martin était paisiblement endormi aux côtés de son compagnon, il venait tout juste de rentrer de son dernier reportage et avait du sommeil à rattraper. C'est pour cette raison que Yann ne le réveillait pas, il restait à côté de lui, appuyé sur son coude et il le regardait dormir. Il aimait le voir endormi, il le trouvait si beau dans ces moments-là, si paisible, si parfait. Quand il le regardait ainsi, il ne cessait de se dire à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir le jeune homme dans sa vie, qui plus est en tant que compagnon et depuis peu, colocataire. Martin avait enfin accepté de venir s'installer avec lui. Après tant d'années à se tourner autour, à être jaloux, à refuser leurs sentiments ils avaient enfin sauté le pas, et les mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avaient été les plus beaux de leur vie. Yann n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une telle chose dans sa vie. Il avait fait une croix sur sa vie sentimentale, considérant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais quand Martin était arrivé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux du jeune journaliste. Ils avaient flirté longtemps avant de s'avouer enfin leur attraction mutuelle. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de temps, mais ils y étaient parvenu.   
Yann entendit Martin émettre quelques sons, il allait se réveiller, Yann passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux et le reporter soupira de plaisir avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Yann lui souriait et Martin lui rendit son sourire.

_ Hey, souffla t-il.   
_ Hey, répondit Yann avant de l'embrasser tendrement, tu as bien dormi ?   
_ Pas trop mal, mais pas assez, il y avait un mec bizarre à côté de moi qui m'empêchait de dormir, lança Martin avec jeu.   
_ T'avais pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable, sourit Yann.   
_ Absolument pas, c'était plus qu'agréable, je recommencerai bien.

Il passa une main derrière la nuque de Yann pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser avec fougue. Yann sourit contre ses lèvres, ravi de ses retrouvailles avec son compagnon. Mais malheureusement, il fallait arrêter, il devait aller travailler. Il repoussa doucement le reporter qui lui fit une moue boudeuse.

_ Je dois aller travailler Martin !   
_ C'est bon j'ai compris tu m'aimes moins que ton travail...   
_ Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. C'est toi que j'aime plus que tout.   
_ D'accord, t'as gagné, mais tu le paieras cher ce soir Yannick !   
_ Oh j'ai hâte !

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et d'aller se préparer. Pendant que le présentateur était sous la douche, Martin prépara le petit déjeuner, il savait que Yann mangeait rarement le matin et il tenait à ce qu'il parte au travail le ventre plein aujourd'hui. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine après s'être habillé il haussa un sourcil moqueur vers son amant, mais en réalité, il était touché de cette attention.

_ Ce matin tu ne quittes pas l'appartement sans avoir mangé Yannick.   
_ J'ai quoi en échange si j'accepte ?   
_ Tu veux vraiment marchander ?   
_ Oh oui !   
_ Je t'apporte le déjeuner au bureau dans le t-shirt bordeaux que tu aimes tant.   
_ Ça me va !

Il s'approcha de son compagnon pour l'embrasser avant de se mettre à table, face à lui. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Martin prenait un malin plaisir à caresser les jambes de Yann avec ses pieds, s'avanturant parfois jusqu'à ses cuisses, tout près de son entrejambe, il aimait voir le visage de Yann dans ces moments là, à la fois agacé et amusé. Le plus vieux finit par partir, il s'avança pour embrasser Martin qui se recula.

_ Je suis pas sûr que vous l'ayez mérité Monsieur Barthès.   
_ Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?   
_ Vous n'avez pas été très gentil ce matin, vous vous êtes refusé à votre compagnon.   
_ D'accord, tu vas voir !

Yann s'approcha et Martin s'échappa, s'ensuivit une course poursuite au milieu de leur appartement jusqu'à ce que Yann coince Martin sur le canapé et ne l'embrasse fougueusement.

_ C'est de la triche ça Yann !   
_ Je suis sûr que tu as adoré ça !   
_ Attention à tes fesses à midi !   
_ C'est une promesse ?

Ils rirent ensemble avant de s'embrasser à nouveau et Yann partit pour de bon cette fois.  
Martin ne se reposa même pas. Fou de travail comme il était, il travailla tout de suite sur son prochain sujet. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il descendit pour passer au petit restaurant japonais qui se trouvait près de chez eux, il prend de quoi manger pour Yann et lui et se dirige vers les bureaux de Bangumi. Hugo et Vincent vont sans doute le charrier, le premier parce qu'il le doit comme tout meilleur ami qui se respecte et 'e deuxième parce qu'il aime taquiner les deux hommes sur leur relation. Lui qui a si longtemps lutté pour qu'ils finissent ensemble. Heureusement qu'il avait été là d'ailleurs, il avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux aux deux hommes, qui lui en étaient plus que reconnaissants. En arrivant non loin des bureaux, un homme l'interpela.

_ Excusez moi, vous êtes bien Martin Weill ?   
_ Oui.

Encore un fan, décidément il ne s'y ferait jamais.

_ Votre deuxième prénom, il commence bien par un J ?   
_ En quoi ça vous intéresse ?   
_ C'est bien ça ?   
_ C'est Jean, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous intéresse.   
_ Pour rien. Fais attention Martin, tu vas être en retard.

Martin n'avait pas du tout apprécié le tutoiement employé par l'homme, même s'il avait l'air d'avoir bien 30 ans de plus que lui. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, se retourna. Pourquoi cet homme lui avait-il touché l'épaule ? Il reculait doucement sur le passage piéton quand une voiture le percuta à pleine vitesse.   
Il ne sentit rien, rien du tout. L'instant d'après, il se tenait debout, un peu sonné, il ne comprenait pas trop l'agitation autour de lui. Soudain, un homme le traversa. Comment ? Traversé ? Il l'avait traversé ? Oui, c'est bien ça. Martin s'avança alors légèrement et ce fut le choc. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts, mais toute vie en était absente. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, son sang tâchant son t-shirt bordeaux. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, il était mort.

Martin respira fortement, il se demanda comment il pouvait encore respirer alors qu'il était mort.

_ Bonjour Martin.

Il se retourna à l'entente de son nom, derrière lui, un homme, la quarantaine, à peine plus grand que lui, les cheveux bruns, la carrure assez imposante, il inspirait le respect.

_ Vous... Vous pouvez me voir ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Bien sûr, lui répond tout simplement l'homme comme si c'était un évidence.   
_ Mais je... Enfin je suis...  
_ Tu es mort oui.   
_ Mais c'est pas possible je... Je ne peux pas je... J'ai rien senti.   
_ C'est normal, on t'a désincarné avant que la voiture ne te renverse, intervint une jeune femme derrière l'homme.  
_ Désincarné ? S'interrogea Martin.   
_ Tu te souviens l'homme qui t'a demandé ton nom ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.   
_ Alors vous... Vous êtes quoi ? Des anges ?   
_ Non, ricana l'homme, les anges ne mettent pas la main à la pâte. Non, nous, nous sommes des faucheurs d'âmes. Et tu étais la dernière âme de notre ami.   
_ Ami, parle pour toi, moi il me tapait sur les nerfs, je suis pas mécontente qu'il ait été sa dernière âme, rectifia la jeune femme, oh, au fait, moi c'est Rachel, et le vieil homme grincheux c'est Robert.   
_ Merci du compliment, soupira Robert.   
_ Oh mais de rien, sourit Rachel, contente de t'avoir parmi nous Martin.   
_ Comment ça parmi vous ? Demanda-t-il choqué.   
_ Et oui, tu étais sa dernière âme du coup, tu prends sa place, expliqua Robert.   
_ Mais... Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas ! Enfin, j'ai à peine 31 ans, je ne peux pas être déjà mort. Et pas comme ça ! J'ai pas survécu à la Syrie et à tous ces pays pour mourir comme ça ! C'est pas juste ! S'énerva Martin.   
_ Ça c'est pas nous qui décidons, c'est le destin, c'est comme ça, soupira Rachel visiblement compatissante.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Martin tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Robert et Rachel essayaient de lui expliquer calmement ce qui allait se passer. Mais Martin était fermé à toutes ces explications. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu ou en une force supérieure. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune preuve de l'existence d'une telle chose, surtout avec tout ce qu'il avait vu lors de ses nombreux reportages. Il rejetait catégoriquement cette idée. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible. Finalement c'était un peu comme les étapes du décès, sauf que dans son cas c'était le sien. D'abord le déni, Martin ne cessait de se répéter qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il ne pouvait pas. Puis vient la colère et le marchandage, il hurlait contre Robert et Rachel, qui finalement n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ce qui lui arrivait, eux aussi étaient passé par là. Ensuite arrive la tristesse, Martin s'effondra sur le sol, observant les secours qui venaient d'arriver, tous ces hommes autour de son corps, cherchant en vain un signe de vie, il n'y en avait pas. Martin dû se résigner. Il était mort. Mais il était encore loin de l'acceptation.

Dans les locaux de Bangumi, Yann regardait l'horloge de son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres, il allait bientôt être treize heures, et Martin n'était pas encore là. Il prit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message.

"  _Je constate que tu as du retard, ou peut-être que tu as oublié. Tu n'as pas respecté notre accord. Alors c'est à mon tour de te le dire, attention à tes fesses ce soir ;-)"_

Yann riait en voyant le SMS qu'il venait d'envoyer et attendait avec impatience la réponse piquante de son compagnon. Mais rien ne vint. Yann pensa alors qu'il avait dû se rendormir et souriait à la simple pensée du reporter se réveillant et grognant en voyant le message. Il se reconcentra sur son travail, préférant prendre sa pause un peu plus tard, quand la plupart de ses employés auraient fini. Il fut cependant intrigué par la masse qui se formait près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Il sortit de son bureau pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Sûrement Eric et Quentin en train de filmer leur story.

_ Il se passe quoi pour que vous soyez tous agglutinés là ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.   
_ Il y a eu un accident en bas, répondit Hugo, on dirait qu'il y a un mort. Laurent est en bas, il discute avec les secours.

Yann sentit soudain son cœur se serrer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il espérait tellement se tromper. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se précipita hors des bureaux, il courut dans les escaliers, arrivé dans la rue, il retint son souffle en s'avançant jusqu'au cordon de sécurité installé par la police et le samu. Il vit son monde littéralement s'effondrer. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Quand il le vit, Laurent se retourna et s'avança vers lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Yann...   
_ Laisse-moi passer...   
_ Yann, non...   
_ Laisse-moi passer Laurent.   
_ Yann, ne t'inflige pas ça...   
_ LAISSE-MOI PASSER LAURENT !

Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase, les policiers n'avaient pas pu le retenir, il s'était précipite vers le corps qui gisait sans vie sur le brancard, son visage n'était pas encore recouvert par le drap. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

_ Martin, souffla t-il à côté de lui.

Il effleura son visage, ses cheveux.

_ Martin, répéta t-il un peu plus fort.

Il posa plus fermement sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Martin !

Il le secouait, comme s'il était simplement endormi. Comme s'il allait se réveiller. Comme s'il pouvait le ramener auprès de lui.

_ Martin !

Il le prit dans ses bras, son corps encore chaud, ses doigts étaient humides, souillé par le sang de son amant qui n'avait pas encore séché sur sa nuque. Par chance, aucun journaliste n'était là pour filmer la scène, juste des curieux à qui on ordonna d'éteindre leur téléphone. Surtout Laurent, qui hurlait contre ses personnes. Il détestait ce genre de voyeurisme, encore plus quand il s'agissait de personne qu'il aimait.

_ Yann, sanglota Martin sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.

Il se tenait derrière lui, il voulait le toucher, lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas loin. Robert ne semblait pas attendri par la scène, il affichait un visage inexpressif. Rachel, elle, semblait souffrir autant que Martin, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et affiche un visage similaire à celui de Robert. Martin pleurait désespérément, autant voire plus que Yann, qui tenait son corps dans ses bras, si fort, et Martin ne ressentait plus rien. Il ne pouvait pas sentir les bras de Yann autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur autour de lui, son souffle sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur de la détresse de son amant. Yann finit par lâcher prise, Laurent l'écarta du corps de Martin pour que les secours puissent terminer leur travail. Il se débatait, mais en réalité, il n'avait plus de force. Il était vidé. Il avait l'impression d'être mort avec son compagnon. On l'autorisa à monter dans l'ambulance. Il était assis à côté du brancard tel un fantôme. Robert et Rachel empêchèrent Martin de le suivre. Martin se rendit compte que les autres pouvaient voir Robert et Rachel, mais pas lui.

_ Attendez, commença t-il énervé, pourquoi ils peuvent vous voir vous et pas moi ?!   
_ Parce que nous sommes des entre deux, toi, pas encore. Pour l'instant tu es juste une âme, expliqua Rachel.

Martin ne comprenait rien à toute cette histoire. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Pourtant à cet instant précis, toutes ses pensées allaient vers Yann. Il ne supportait pas la vision qu'il avait eu de son compagnon. Il avait eu l'air si fragile, si désemparé, si dévasté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir dans un état pareil, lui qui cachait si bien ses émotions habituellement. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Rachel emmena Martin avec elle alors que Robert partait de son côté. Il avait été décidé qu'elle s'occuperait de lui, enfin plutôt, elle l'avait exigé, elle trouvait leur chef, car Robert était leur chef, beaucoup trop dur avec les nouveaux, elle l'avait trouvé très dur avec son ami Robin quand il avait rejoint les rangs des faucheurs d'âmes. Elle l'amena chez elle, où se trouvait justement son ami Robin, ils vivaient ensemble.

_ Robin, je te présente Martin c'est la nouvelle recrue, dit Rachel joyeusement, Martin je te présente Robin, mon meilleur ami, ne te fie pas à sa gueule d'ange c'est un vrai petit diable.   
_ Enchanté Martin, alors comment ça se passe ? Demanda t-il compatissant.   
_ Mal, on te répond souvent autre chose à ce genre de question débile ! Répondit Martin sèchement.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en soupirant. Ils se souvenaient très bien de leur propre mort, mais eux n'avaient pas eu à gérer la détresse de leur grand amour. Ils furent très compréhensifs, et aidèrent Martin du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent sa mort. Ils lui apprirent tout sur sa future existence, mais avant de rentrer vraiment dans les détails, il devait faire le deuil de sa vie passée et pour ça, ils l'emmenèrent assister à son enterrement.   
Le moment fut dur, voir ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis, Yann. Surtout Yann, il n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Au milieu de toute la tristesse et la douleur qu'il savait sincère chez chacune des personnes présentes, il n'y avait que celle de Yann qui comptait pour lui. Il avait vu Vincent l'aider à lâcher le cercueil. Il s'y était accroché comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Le geste avait été discret, pour ne pas faire un spectacle de la douleur qui habitait le présentateur depuis la mort du reporter. Laurent était vite arrivé en soutien, pendant qu'Hugo restait avec la famille de Martin.   
Après l'enterrement, ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Yann et Martin. Les photos étaient toujours là, il y en avait même plus qu'avant, Martin les montra toutes à Rachel et Robin. Les deux amis semblaient peinés par son état, ils savaient très bien ce qui l'attendait, ils savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas se raccrocher indéfiniment à sa vie passée, et malheureusement, il allait sûrement l'apprendre à ses dépens. Robin et Rachel s'étaient assis dans le canapé, ils commentaient les faits et gestes de chacun, en fait, ils commentaient tout, les tenues, les larmes, désignant tout de suite ceux qui faisaient semblant et ceux qui étaient vraiment touchés par la mort de leur nouveau collègue. La discussion dévia vers les couples qui allaient se former.

_ Sérieusement ? Vous trouvez qu'un enterrement c'est un endroit pour rencontrer l'amour de sa vie ? S'exaspéra Martin.   
_ Oh, ce sont des très bons sites de rencontre, tu t'en rendra compte rapidement, sourit Robin avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Rachel.

Martin vit Yann quitter discrètement le salon pour se rendre dans leur chambre, il le suivit, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui dire que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien. Qu'il serait là. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Robin et Rachel se regardaient en soupirant encore une fois.

_ Il se fait du mal pour rien, soupira Robin.   
_ Oui, mais que veux tu y faire ? Il est têtu, lâcha Rachel, bon, maintenant sois honnête, qui a le plus beau derrière ? Son mec ou le brun frisé sur qui tu as flashé ?   
_ Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, mentit Robin.   
_ Mais bien sûr, à d'autres mon petit, le taquina Rachel. Bon, ton verdict, même si tu n'es pas objectif.   
_ Les deux se valent, mais effectivement j'ai une préférence pour le beau brun, et toi très chère ? Quel étalon attire ton œil ? Demanda Robin avec jeu.   
_ J'en sais rien, il faut dire qu'il y a du choix et de la qualité.

Ils se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire en essayant d'être le plus discrets possible.

Yann s'était effondré sur le lit. Il était assis au bord, son visage entre ses mains, il tremblait, les larmes ne voulaient pas venir, c'est comme si son corps n'était plus capable de pleurer. Martin était là à côté de lui. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras. Il le vit prendre quelque chose dans sa table de chevet. Une bouteille. Du whiskey. Il s'était mis à boire. Martin voulu lui arracher des mains, la jeter au sol. Il ne fallait pas que son compagnon se laisse aller comme ça. Il ne devait pas. Bien sûr c'était facile à dire. Mais Martin ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Il le vit se déplacer vers la commode, sa bouteille à la main, il ouvrit le tiroir du reporter, et en sorti un de ses t-shirt. Bordeaux bien sûr. Il le porta à son visage, huma l'odeur de son amant encore accrochée au vêtement et c'est là que les larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Martin compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, et rester ici devenait une torture, avec un dernier regard, il remarqua autour du cou de son amant, son collier dent de requin, celui qu'il portait quand il s'était fait renversé. Martin laissa une larme couler sur sa joue alors que Yann buvait sa première gorgée de whiskey.

_Rien qu'un verre pour écouter Paris sans ta voix,_ _un autre à ces vendredi treize, celui là je l'aurai pas volé ma foi. Un verre à ces nuits qui m'achèvent, encore un, allez, allez, enfin je me noie, je continuerai jusqu'à ce que ça cesse, quand bien même c'est pas gagné pour moi..._

Il sortit, rejoignit Robin et Rachel dans le salon et leur ordonna de sortir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Martin ne se stoppe d'un coup devant une vitrine.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.   
_ Quoi ? Demanda innocemment Robin.   
_ C'est quoi ce reflet ?

En effet, c'était la première fois qu'il apercevait son reflet depuis sa mort. Mais ce qui le troublait, c'est que ce n'était pas son visage que l'on voyait.

_ Pourquoi j'ai cette tête là ? Hurla Martin.

Des passants se retournèrent vers eux.

_ Il vient de retrouver la vue, excusez le, leur lança Rachel avant de se retourner vers Martin, tu as ta tête habituelle Martin, mais aux yeux des vivants tu te doutes bien que tu ne peux décemment pas avoir le même visage, regarde notre reflet.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la vitrine et s'aperçut que ni Robin ni Rachel n'avaient le même visage. Robin prit la parole.

_ On ne peut pas garder notre visage pour les vivants, ou on nous reconnaîtrait.   
_ Alors on peut me voir maintenant, ça veut dire que... Que je suis...   
_ Un entre deux, oui, bienvenu parmi nous Martin.

Rachel lui adressa un sourire, Martin toucha son visage. Ça y est. Il était devenu faucheur d'âmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, désolée si vous avez pleuré, je vous promets que ce sera pas toujours aussi triste.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> À bientôt pour la suite :-)


	2. Paint it Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lien pour la chanson :  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=O4irXQhgMqg

Robin et Rachel guidèrent Martin jusqu'à un petit café restaurant dans lequel ils ont l'habitude de se réunir avec tout leur groupe, "la maison de la gaufre", assez ridicule comme nom pensa Martin pas encore tout à fait remis de son enterrement. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le restaurant et rejoignirent Robert déjà assis à leur table. Car oui, ils avaient leur table. Martin traînait des pieds, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'enfuir à toute vitesse. D'aller voir Yann et de mettre tout en œuvre pour lui dire qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés, qu'il le serait toujours et qu'il ne devait pas être triste. Mais comment lui faire comprendre tout ça alors que désormais aux yeux du monde, il ne ressemblait plus à Martin Weill. Enfin, si il lui ressemblait, il faisait toujours la même taille, avait la même corpulence, la même couleur de cheveux, la même coupe, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus noisettes, ils étaient vert, son visage était plus allongé, ses lèvres plus fines. Il ressemblait à Martin Weill sans vraiment lui ressembler.   
Ils étaient tous assis à cette table, la serveuse, Joëlle, vint prendre leur commande, apparemment elle les connaissait bien, ils venaient tous les jours. Plusieurs fois par jour d'ailleurs, matin et soir, parfois même le midi, comme aujourd'hui.

_ Ronan n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Joëlle.   
_ Non, il a déménagé, répondit Robert, je vous présente son remplaçant, Jean.   
_ Enchantée, dit joyeusement la serveuse.   
_ Enchanté, souffla Martin.

Elle prit congé et Martin se tourna vers Robert.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi je m'appelle Jean maintenant ? Demanda Martin exaspéré.   
_ Tu n'es mort que depuis quelques jours, expliqua Robert, donc tu ne peux pas utiliser ton nom, les instances supérieures t'ont fourni une nouvelle identité. Et comme ils sont très inventifs, ils ont pris ton deuxième prénom et ton prénom pour nom de famille.   
_ Jean Martin ? Sérieusement ? Ils ont pas trouvé mieux ? Ricana Rachel.   
_ Ne te moque pas, ils pourraient te rajouter des âmes à ton contrat, la taquina Robin.   
_ Il faudrait déjà qu'ils changent les règles, répliqua Rachel.   
_ Quel contrat ? De quoi vous parlez ? Et au fait, c'est le clan des R chez vous ?   
_ Haha, très drôle Martin, soupira Robert, depuis que tu es là ce n'est plus le cas. Maintenant que je t'explique, quand nous mourrons, il est donné à chacun de nous un certains nombre d'âmes à récolter, mais attention, tu ne sais pas combien jusqu'à ce que tu ais la dernière. Et ta dernière, prend ta place.   
_ Et pour nos visages ? On les récupère un jour ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Bien sûr, répondit Robert.   
_ Quand ? S'énerva Martin.   
_ Quand tous ceux qui t'ont connu, croisé, sont morts.

Martin déglutit difficilement. Alors il ne pourrait jamais revoir Yann avec son propre visage. Oui, ses pensées allaient toujours vers son compagnon. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était la seule personne qui comptait encore à ses yeux, la seule qui, selon lui, aurait besoin d'aide pour surmonter sa mort. Tous les autres avaient quelqu'un sur qui compter, mais Yann n'avait personne. En tout cas personne qui le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui convenablement, pas même Laurent. Finalement, il n'y avait que Martin qui saurait s'occuper de lui, et, ironiquement, c'était le seul qui ne pouvait pas.

_ Alors voilà pour aujourd'hui, dit Robert en tendant deux post it à Rachel, et toi Martin tu vas avec Rachel en observation.   
_ Eh une minute, les coupa Robin, pourquoi elle en a deux et moi aucun ?   
_ T'en veux une des miennes ? Elles sont presque à la même heure, ça m'évitera de courir, soupira Rachel.   
_ Oh, c'est juste que j'ai oublié de te donner la tienne, voilà Robin.   
_ À Roissy ? S'étonna Robin.   
_ S'il y en a qu'une c'est pas un crash, peut-être qu'elle va se faire écraser par une valise, sourit Rachel.   
_ C'est votre délire de tuer des gens ?! S'éxaspera Martin.   
_ Petite tête, commença Robert, nous on ne tue pas les gens, on se contente de récupérer leurs âmes, on ne choisit pas qui va mourir.   
_ Et comment vous faites en rentrant dans un hôpital pour savoir lequel va mourir le plus tôt ?   
_ On fait rarement les hôpitaux chéri, ricana Rachel, c'est vrai qu'on a oublié ce détail. Vois-tu, nous ne sommes pas les seuls faucheurs d'âmes dans le coin, on a chacun notre secteur. Nous, c'est les influences extérieures.   
_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Les suicides, les meurtres, les accidents, etc... Énuméra Robin.

Martin avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces informations. Il allait donc devoir assister à toutes sortes de mort violente, certainement aux pleurs de certains suicidés, à ceux de leur famille. Il n'avait pas envie de cette existence, il n'en voulait pas. C'était trop pour lui. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé les choses. Déjà il n'avait jamais cru en dieu, ni en une vie après la mort, il s'était encore moins imaginé devenir faucheur d'âmes et être obligé d'observer la mort tous les jours pendant une durée indéterminée. Et il n'avait même pas la possibilité d'échapper à son destin. Le suicide n'était pas une option, il était déjà mort. Ses pensées furent interrompu par Joëlle qui arrivait avec leur commande. Gaufres à profusion. Quel beau régime !

_ Vous avez quelle âge ? Demanda Martin curieux.   
_ 28 ans, répondit Robin, je suis mort en 1946.  
_ À peu près 150 ans, je ne sais plus, répondit Robert.   
_ Tu te vieillis là Robert, tu sais bien que tu es plus jeune que moi, le corrigea Rachel.   
_ À seulement dix ans près ma chère.   
_ Tu as quel âge Rachel ? Redemanda Martin.   
_ 26 ans, je suis morte en 1918. Robert a peut-être 51 ans mais il est mort en 1953.  
_ Pourquoi c'est lui le chef alors ?   
_ Ce n'est pas l'ancienneté qui décide de notre statut, lui expliqua Robin.   
_ Bon, assez discuté, mangez et mettez vous au boulot les enfants.   
_ Oui chef ! Dirent Rachel et Robin en cœur.

Ils mangèrent leurs gaufres avec enthousiasme, à l'exception de Martin qui était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Il aurait dû être perturbé par tout ça. Sa nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle façon de voir le monde, mais il n'en était rien. Dès que les quelques pensées liées à sa nouvelle existence s'évanouissaient, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait. Yann. Il avait envie de s'enfuir, de s'échapper, de courir à s'en arracher les poumons pour arriver à leur appartement le plus vite possible, prendre Yann dans ses bras, le consoler, le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il serait toujours là, que jamais il ne le quitterai. Mais tout ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'était plus maître de rien. Et puis, quelle serait la réaction de Yann en voyant débarquer chez lui un inconnu qui prétend être son amant disparu ? Il hurlerait probablement, le chasserait de chez eux, se jetterai sur lui pour l'étrangler peut-être. Comment allait-il faire, pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie ?   
Il se sentait égoïste au fond de lui, il n'avait pas le droit de hanter ainsi son compagnon, enfin, devrait-il dire ex compagnon maintenant. Il n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui, il était mort. Mais il savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Yann avec un autre, jamais. Il n'était pas de nature possessive, mais il était tout de même jaloux, et savoir Yann dans les bras d'un autre alors que lui serait juste à côté, il ne le supporterait pas. Il était déterminé. Il retrouverait son amant, par tous les moyens possibles.   
Quand les autres eurent finis leur assiette, ils quittèrent le restaurant, Rachel embarqua Martin avec elle. Il semblait au reporter qu'elle avait perdu l'empathie qu'elle semblait avoir envers lui lorsqu'il s'était rencontré. En réalité, il n'en était rien, mais elle considérait que maintenant que l'enterrement était passé, Martin était tout à fait capable de supporter sa nouvelle existence, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, si on peut appeler ça comme çà. Une banque, Martin était ravi.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans leur appartement, Yann était toujours dans leur chambre. Il s'était allongé sur le lit, le t-shirt bordeaux de Martin entre les mains, il le serrait contre lui comme s'il s'agissait encore de son compagnon. Comme il aurait voulu que ce soit lui.   
Il revoyait sans arrêt en rêve, le visage sans vie de Martin, allongé sur ce brancard, le sang coulant encore de sa tête, humidifiant sa chevelure brune. Il se souvenait du corps froid qu'il avait retrouvé quelques heures plus tard, au funérarium, la sensation de ses lèvres de glace contre les siennes, la rigidité de ses bras, la peau hâlée soudain plus blanche. Il ne ressemblait plus son Martin. Il se souvenait de toutes ces personnes qui étaient venues le voir pour lui présenter leurs condoléances. Et que croyaient ils ces gens là ? Que leurs condoléances allaient lui ramener  
Martin ? Qui ici pouvait lui ramener son reporter ? Personne. Alors personne ne pourrait apaiser sa souffrance. Jamais. Son monde était noir désormais. Tout était noir. Tout était devenu noir dès l'instant où on lui avait enlevée son grand amour, son seul amour. De tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginer, perdre son amant à cause d'un chauffard à Paris avait toujours été en dernier sur la liste. Il lui était toujours revenu des territoires les plus dangereux. Il avait même été blessé l'an passé, mais il avait survécu. Et toutes ces choses avaient peu à peu éloigné de l'esprit de Yann, l'idée qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose, ici, à Paris, juste en bas des locaux de Bangumi.   
Il avait toujours vu leur lieu de travail, et leur lieu de vie comme un cocon protecteur, un bouclier face à la violence extérieure. Comme il s'était trompé.

 _No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_  
_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

Yann était désormais allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller sur lequel il avait placé le t-shirt de Martin. Il étouffait ainsi ses sanglots, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que les gens présents dans leur appartement s'en aille. Le laisse seul avec son chagrin, ses souvenirs, ses larmes. Il détestait se donner en spectacle.   
On vint toquer à la porte. Yann ne répondit pas, mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Laissez moi ! Je veux être seul.  
_ C'est pas bon pour toi de rester seul Yann.

Le présentateur reconnaissait le ton compatissant de Vincent, mais il n'avait aucune patience. L'humoriste s'approcha du lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Yann ne put retenir ses pleurs plus longtemps. Vincent en avait le cœur brisé. Voir ainsi son patron, qui était devenu son ami depuis plusieurs années déjà, le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Il avait perdu un ami, Yann avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, sa moitié, son tout. Le brun ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, pas encore, peut-être viendrait-il, mais en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Yann, il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce que c'était. La peut de perdre cette personne et de se retrouver dans la même position que le poivre et sel suffisait presque à lui faire renoncer à l'amour.

_ Yann, Martin n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi.   
_ Il aurait surtout voulu être en vie Vincent ! Maintenant laisse moi, je veux être seul, peu importe ce que vous dites tous. Je veux être seul, pouvoir pleurer Martin seul, est ce que c'est trop demander ? Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ce que vous voulez bouffer et partir ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Laissez moi, tous !

Il sortit de la chambre en furie. Hurla à nouveau ces mots. Tous étaient trop choqués pour faire le moindre mouvement. Alors Yann alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée il tira les invités par les manches, et les vira de chez lui un par un, même ses plus proches amis.

_ Tout le monde dehors ! Hurlait-il.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été chassés furent rapidement à l'extérieur de l'appartement, de gré ou de force. Yann se laissa tomber dos au mur. Le hasard le fit se heurter à son manteau, et sentir quelque chose dans sa poche. Il savait ce qu'il allait en sortir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le courage plus tôt ? Il était trop tard désormais. Lentement, les larmes aux yeux il sorti la petite boîte de sa poche, l'ouvrit et observa la magnifique bague qui aurait pu orner le doigt de Martin si seulement il avait eu le courage de faire sa demande.

 _If I look hard enough into the setting sun_  
_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

Rachel en avait fini avec ses deux âmes, Martin avait pu tout observer. L'après-midi avait été mouvementé, au moins ainsi, il avait été distrait de ses pensées. Yann n'était apparu que peu dans son esprit, et au fond, il en était soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça, un homme était venu braqué la banque armé d'un révolver, quelques minutes plus tard, une dame était venue, une arme à la main elle aussi, demander des comptes aux employés quant à la fidélité de son mari. Finalement, la police était intervenu au milieu de ce désordre et alors que l'heure de décès prévue arrivait, l'âme s'était présenté, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années, et c'était une peau de banane qui traînait par terre qui provoqua la chute qui lui brisa la nuque. La deuxième avait été plus classique, une femme qui s'était jeté sous le métro, entraînant des retards sur le RER, ce qui fit râler un bon nombre de parisiens.  
Rachel et Martin retournèrent à l'appartement de cette dernière après avoir mangé de nouveau des gaufres avec Robert. Apparemment Robin était rentré directement après sa journée de "travail". Avant ça, Robert lui avait dit qu'il prendrait sa première âme dès le lendemain. Martin était tout sauf préparé. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Ce qu'il allait ressentir. Il ne savait plus rien. Mais encore une fois, ces pensées ne le torturèrent pas longtemps et le visage de Yann lui revint. Son expression lorsqu'il avait découvert son corps. Martin voulait s'arracher le cœur.

_ Robin ? Appela Rachel sortant Martin de ses tourments.   
_ Je suis là !

Rachel se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un petit cri de surprise se fit entendre, suivit d'une étreinte entre les deux amis. Martin demanda alors ce qu'il se passait.

_ J'ai récupéré mon visage ! S'exclama Robin tout joyeux.   
_ Quoi ? S'offusqua Martin.   
_ Et oui, je remercie la dernière personne décédée pour que je puisse revoir ce visage dans toutes les vitrines de la ville. Oh, je vais pouvoir auditionner de nouveau pour cette pièce je t'assure que c'est mon physique qui m'a empêché d'avoir le rôle !

Ils rirent de nouveau ensemble alors que Martin était en train d'essayer de calmer sa rage. Mais elle fut vite balayer par les mots qu'il entendit. La piece en question, était la pièce dans laquelle Vincent jouait. Peut-être avait il trouvé le moyen de revoir Yann finalement...  



	3. Pas L'indifférence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=w8ER1olb0_s

Comme toutes les nuits depuis sa mort, Martin rêvait de Yann. Il faisait le même rêve chaque nuit. Il était à l'aéroport, il rentrait d'un de ses nombreux voyages, Clément était avec lui comme d'habitude, ils marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs de l'aéroport, riant aux éclats, fatigués mais heureux de rentrer enfin chez eux. Ils arrivaient enfin au terminal, ils allaient retrouver leur moitié, et c'est là que tout s'effondrait. Martin devenait spectateur de la scène, en réalité il l'était depuis le début. Il regardait donc Clément s'éloigner aux côtés d'un autre journaliste, le nouveau reporter de Quotidien, et il voyait ce même inconnu se jeter littéralement dans les bras de Yann qui le regardait en souriant. Une fois qu'ils étaient enlacés, Yann posait son regard sur Martin, ils se toisaient un instant, Martin avait les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée, il voulait hurler, dégager cet homme des bras de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il réussissait finalement à bouger, à les rejoindre, il tentait de les séparer mais il ne pouvait pas les toucher. Alors que Yann continuait de le regarder intensément, il soupirait avant de lui dire : "Lui au moins, il est là, il ne m'a pas abandonné, accepte le Martin". Le jeune journaliste se réveillait toujours en sursaut, parfois en sueur, il lui arrivait de crier dans son sommeil. Rachel et Robin ne devaient pas y faire attention. Ils ne venaient jamais le voir.

 _J'accepte quoiqu'il en coûte_  
_Tout le pire du meilleur_  
_Je prends les larmes et les doutes_  
_Et risque tous les malheurs_

Alors il repensait à Yann, à leurs moments à deux, leur histoire. Et il regrettait tellement de choses. Ce qui se passe pour les vivants est aussi valable pour les morts. Quand on fait son deuil, on repense à toutes les choses qu'on aurait pu faire, dû faire, les choses qu'on aurait dû dire, les choses qu'on aurait pu faire autrement. Martin s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été capable d'assumer ses sentiments plus tôt. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs années, plusieurs disputes avec ses amis, notamment Hugo qui avait sans cesse essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais non, il s'était toujours enfoncé dans le déni. Ce n'est que fin 2017 qu'il avait changé de comportement. Il avait failli perdre Yann, le perdre définitivement. Il avait vu la douleur grandissante dans ses yeux, son éloignement, il ne le regardait plus comme avant, ne cherchait plus son regard, ne lui envoyait plus autant de messages, ne le taquinait plus sur les réseaux sociaux, ne flirtait plus avec lui en plateau, ni en dehors d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui avait fait leur relation depuis le premier jour s'évanouissait petit à petit.   
Martin avait d'abord été jaloux, pensant que Yann avait trouvé quelqu'un. Ce qui était assez hypocrite étant donné qu'il était lui même en couple avec une fille à cette époque. Un jour pas fait comme un autre, il était entré en furie dans le bureau de son patron, leur dispute avait été très forte, Martin lui reprochait de s'éloigner, de le laisser tomber, de l'abandonner. Dans un excès de colère, et certainement trop fort pour que toute la rédac ne l'ait pas entendu, il lui avait hurlé : "Tu n'as qu'à aller la voir, je suis sûr qu'elle saura te réconforter !"   
Il aurait dû lui répondre : "Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, de toute façon ça ne te dérange pas !" Mais il en avait été incapable, car la réponse qui lui était venu en tête l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas être avec elle, il voulait être avec Yann. Sans vraiment comprendre à cet instant, il avait franchi la distance qui les séparait, avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque, les doigts caressant paresseusement les cheveux grisonnants et il l'avait embrassé. Un baiser passionné, le genre que l'on ne voit que dans les films. Yann avait répondu au baiser, sans se préoccuper de tous ceux qui pouvaient les voir à travers les stores de son bureau. Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il s'était brusquement interrompu, s'était confondu en excuse et avait demandé sa journée. Sans attendre de réponse il était sorti du bureau, avait attrapé ses affaires, et avait quitté les bureaux. Le jour même, il avait rompu avec sa petite amie, et le soir, il avait attendu Yann à son appartement pour qu'ils aient une discussion. Il avait demandé à quitter Bangumi, Yann lui avait dit de réfléchir jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Finalement, à force de discussion et d'acceptation, il était resté, avec Bangumi, et avec Yann. C'est ainsi que leur histoire avait débuté. Et jamais Martin ne l'avait regretté.

Le lendemain matin, ces préoccupations étaient assez loin de lui. Robert lui avait dit, aujourd'hui, il allait prendre sa première âme. Il était plus angoissé que jamais. Comment allait-il réagir ? Pourrait-il le faire ? Mais avait-il le choix ?   
Les quatre faucheurs d'âmes se retrouvèrent tous à la maison de la gaufre, Martin n'arrivait pas à apprécier l'endroit. Pourtant le service était impeccable, la nourriture excellente, le cadre appréciable, et les prix raisonnables, vraiment, rien à redire. Pourtant, Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cet endroit. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus Martin Weill le reporter, mais Martin le faucheur d'âmes.   
Robert leur distribua les papiers, la serveuse s'étonna de voir un nouveau visage parmi eux, c'est là que Robert fut mis au courant que Robin avait retrouvé son visage, il se présenta d'ailleurs par son vrai nom, Robin Causse, Martin pouvait lire sur son visage la joie qu'il ressentait à enfin pouvoir utiliser sa véritable identité. Joëlle paru peinée du départ de celui qu'elle connaissait comme Philippe mais sourit chaleureusement à Robin en lui souhaitant la bienvenu. Passé ce petit intermède, Robert tendit son papier à Martin qui l'attrapa tremblant.

_ Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, EHD ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Estimation de l'heure de décès, répondit Robert. D'ailleurs, il ne va pas falloir traîner, on y va !   
_ On ? S'étonna Martin.   
_ Oui, je viens avec toi pour ta première.

Martin roula des yeux en pensant assez fort un "génial" sarcastique. Robert et lui se rendirent à la gare, pendant que Rachel et Robin partaient travailler, leur âme du jour ne devant mourir qu'en fin de journée. Robin était surexcité à l'idée d'aller passer cette audition. Maintenant qu'il avait récupérer son vrai visage, il espérait vraiment obtenir le rôle dans cette pièce. Et puis, jouer au théâtre des bouffes-du-nord ne se refusait pas. Robin aimait beaucoup ce théâtre. Arrivé sur les lieux de l'audition, il respira profondément, s'avança sur scène et débuta.

De leur côté, Martin et Robert étaient arrivés à la gare, ils montèrent dans un train, Robert le laissa dans une des premières voitures, lui donnant rendez-vous deux arrêts plus loin. Martin s'asseya, et observa, cherchant qui parmi les passagers, étaient ce ou cette B. Comé. Après plusieurs minutes de trajet, en écoutant une discussion, il sut, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Non ça ne pouvait pas être elle, il devait y avoir une erreur. Non. Cette petite fille ne méritait pas de mourir. Martin sortit de la voiture pour aller se réfugier dans celle d'à côté. Celle où se trouvait Robert. L'heure de la mort approchait, plus que quelques secondes. Robert lui sourit en le voyant.

_ Alors c'est fait ? Lui demanda-t-il.   
_ Non, bien sûr que non, comment tu peux t'imaginer que je vais prendre l'âme d'une petite fille d'à peine six ans ! Non je ne le ferai pas !   
_ Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Demanda Robert terrifié.

L'instant d'après, Martin ressentit un gros choc, le train avait percuté quelque chose, sûrement un animal. Il se rattrapa comme il pu, manqua de tomber. Quand tous les passagers eurent repris leurs esprits, Robert l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le siège.

_ Écoute moi bien gamin, on ne décide pas de qui meurt. La vie est faite ainsi, certains meurent à six ans et d'autre à quatre-vingt, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie, tu ne peux rien y changer ! Maintenant, cette petite fille et morte, et parce que tu as refusé de prendre son âme, elle a tout senti, elle a souffert, et là, elle est coincé dans son corps. Ce qui veut dire que si elle est coincé sous un objet lourd, ou si des éclats de verre sont dans son corps, elle les sent encore et elle peut voir tout le monde autour d'elle. Comme sa mère qui doit maintenant pleurer à chaudes larmes. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton petit cul et d'aller récupérer son âme avant qu'elle ne pourrisse et ne soit condamnée au néant, c'est clair ?!

Martin tenta vainement de respirer. Les larmes aux yeux il retourna dans la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait la petite fille. Elle avait été projetée conte la porte et écrasée par une valise bien trop pleine. Il s'approcha des gens qui étaient autour d'elle, notamment de sa mère, et doucement, il fit glisser sa main sur le bras de la petite fille, et ainsi, son âme pu se dégager de son corps. La petite fille le regarda sans comprendre. Et elle avança ses mains vers son visage. Elle essuya les larmes du reporter.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-elle avec cette voix si innocente.   
_ Je suis désolée ma petite, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Viens avec moi.

Il lui tendit la main et elle l'attrapa, ils sortirent tous les deux, allèrent rejoindre Robert et sortirent du train.

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Maintenant on attend qu'elle trouve sa lumière, surtout ne laisse jamais une âme seule avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé sa lumière.

Alors ils se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent dans les alentours, et là, au détour d'une forêt, une lumière apparu, à l'intérieur, Martin pouvait distinguer une sorte de fête foraine, une grande roue et d'autres manèges, la petite fille lâcha sa main et couru vers la lumière.

_ Elle va où ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le savoir. Allez viens, on rentre.

La lumière disparu avec la petite fille. Robert passa un bras autour des épaules de Martin, en réconfort. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Cette journée avait été très éprouvante, et elle ne faisait que commencer.

 _Et j'apprendrai les souffrances_  
_Et j'apprendrai les brûlures_  
_Pour le miel d'une présence_  
_Le souffle d'un murmure_  
_J'apprendrai le froid des phrases_  
_J'apprendrai le chaud des mots_

De l'autre côté de la ville, Robin était aux anges, il avait eu le rôle. On lui avait dit immédiatement. Le metteur en scène lui avoua même qu'il était désespéré à l'idée de trouver quelqu'un qui convienne pour ce rôle et qu'il était à deux doigts d'annuler la pièce. Il lui confia à quel point il était ravi d'avoir déniché un nouveau talent et lui souhaita le meilleur pour les semaines à venir. Il le guida ensuite en coulisse pour lui présenter celui qui serait son partenaire dans la pièce. Le metteur en scène frappa à la porte d'une loge, quand le comédien en sortit, Robin eut le souffle coupé. C'était lui, le beau brun frisé qu'il avait aperçu à l'enterrement de Martin. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu d'aussi près. De là où il se tenait il pouvait l'observer dans les moindres détails. Imprimer dans son esprit chaque millimètre de peau. Robin ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti pareil sentiment. Il arrêta sa contemplation quand la voix du metteur en scène se fit entendre.

_ Salut Vincent, je voulais te présenter enfin ton amant, sourit-il, Robin jouera le rôle, je vous laisse faire connaissance.   
_ Avec plaisir, répondit Vincent, merci Patrice !

Patrice s'éloigna et Vincent proposa à Robin d'aller se promener dans les rues de Paris plutôt que de rester enfermer dans la loge.

_ Je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit intime trop rapidement, lança l'humoriste avec jeu.   
_ Loin de moi cette idée, répondit Robin faussement offusqué.

Les deux hommes rirent ensemble et Vincent guida Robin jusqu'à la sortie. Il lui tint la porte, plus pour pouvoir se rincer l'œil que par politesse. Il laissa son regard glisser le long du dos du comédien jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il pensait vraiment que le choix était parfait, et se réjouissait d'avance d'avoir un partenaire si séduisant pour jouer le rôle de son amant. Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans Paris, avant de s'arrêter à un café. Là, ils eurent tout le loisir de discuter. Vincent en profita pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Robin, qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à toutes ses questions avant d'en poser à son tour. Il savourait les mimiques du visage de l'humoriste, son sourire, ses yeux rieurs qui avaient l'air de cacher tellement de peines. Leurs regards se croisaient sans arrêt, Vincent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les yeux du comédien. Il s'y noyait. Il se laissait bercer par sa voix rauque et oubliait tout le reste. Il n'avait plus notion de rien. La présence de Robin lui offrit le premier moment de paix intérieure depuis longtemps.

Robin quitta Vincent à contre cœur pour aller faire son boulot et récupérer cette âme. Pauvre dame, elle s'était faite écrasée par un piano tombé d'une grue. Ils plaisentèrent ensemble sur l'ironie de la chose, elle était professeure de piano.   
Il rentra chez lui des étoiles plein les yeux, et excité à l'idée de revoir Vincent le soir même. Une soirée était organisée pour fêter le début des répétitions et tout le monde avait le droit d'amener un invité. Robin avait bien sûr décidé d'emmener Rachel, mais il du changer ses plans en arrivant dans leur appartement. Martin était seul, assis sur le canapé une bière à la main.

_ Rachel n'est pas là ? Demanda le comédien.   
_ Non, elle a dit qu'elle faisait des heures supp ce soir.   
_ Mince...   
_ Elle fait quoi au juste comme boulot ?   
_ Aide soignante dans une maison de retraite.

Martin leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Robin vint se placer à côté de lui sur le canapé.

_ Comment ça s'est passé ?   
_ Mal. C'était qu'une petite fille mec, six ans à peine !   
_ T'as refusé de lui prendre son âme ? Pas vrai ?

Martin se tourna vers lui choqué. Comment avait-il deviné ?

_ Ça a été pareil pour ma première. C'était un bébé, trois mois à peine. Je sais que c'est dur Martin, on le sait tous. Avec le temps, tu apprendra à prendre du recul. Ça ira mieux je t'assure.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Vu que Rachel n'est pas là, c'est toi qui va venir avec moi ce soir !   
_ Où ça ?   
_ J'ai eu le rôle, et ce soir on organise une fête chez le metteur en scène pour fêter le début de cette aventure. J'ai le droit d'amener quelqu'un alors tu viens. Ça te changera les idées !

Martin n'eut pas le temps de protester, Robin l'avait tiré par la manche pour l'emmener dans le dressing. Il lui trouva une chemise, se changea lui aussi, il mit plusieurs minute à trouver la tenue parfaite, celle qui ferait le plus d'effet à Vincent. Ils partirent ensemble. Arrivés à l'appartement du metteur en scène, Martin fut impressionné par sa grandeur. Le propriétaire des lieux devait être plutôt connu pour pouvoir se payer un tel appartement. Ils saluèrent ensemble les différentes personnes, Robin le présenta comme un ami d'enfance. Au fil de la soirée, Martin ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Robin cherchait quelqu'un du regard.

_ Tu cherches qui ? Lui demanda-t-il curieux.   
_ Personne, menti Robin.

Martin haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : "Ne joue pas à ça avec moi"

_ Vincent, ce sera mon partenaire pour... Oh je suis désolé Martin, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu... Tu veux repartir ?

Le comédien se sentait horriblement mal de faire subir ça à Martin. Euphorique comme il l'était, il avait oublié que son nouveau collègue était un ami de Vincent avant sa mort. À vrai dire, Martin avait tellement été absorbé par la petite fille morte ce matin qu'il en avait oublié que Robin passait une audition pour la pièce dans laquelle Vincent allait jouer. L'espoir renaissait soudain en lui. Et il avait de bonne raison de renaître. Vincent arriva enfin à la soirée, et il avait choisi d'y emmener, Yann.

 _Je donnerai dix années pour un regar_ d

Peut-être avait-il eu la même idée que Robin. Faire sortir Yann pour qu'il arrête de broyer du noir seul dans son coin. Voir son compagnon dans cet état lui brisa le cœur. C'était comme s'il était absent. Il n'y avait plus de vie dans ses yeux clair, plus de vivacité dans ses gestes, son sourire était figé, forcé, Martin eut envie de pleurer. Mais le pire restait à venir. Vincent s'avança vers eux, avec Yann. L'humoriste souriait à plein dents, trop heureux de revoir Robin qui avait le même sourire sur son visage. Ils se firent la bise et Robin présenta Martin, tentant de le réveiller, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

_ Je te présente un vieil ami, Jean. Jean, je te présente Vincent.   
_ Enchanté Jean, je te présente le seul et l'unique, Yann Barthès !!

Vincent avait dit ça de manière théâtrale, sûrement pour tenter de faire rire son patron. Il échoua. Pas même un sourire. Yann serra la main de Robin, puis celle de Martin. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le reporter. C'était pire que son rêve. Yann ne l'avait même pas regardé, il n'avait eut aucune réaction. Une totale indifférence. Jamais, il n'y avait eu d'indifférence entre eux. Jamais. C'était le pire scénario pour Martin. L'indifférence de Yann. Il aurait préféré de la colère, de la haine même. Tout.

 _Tout mais pas l'indifférence. Tout mais pas ce temps qui meurt._    
  



	4. Taking Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=WIsLSaB1o4k

Rien ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal que de voir une telle indifférence dans les yeux de Yann. Il avait envie de s'arracher le cœur, de toute façon, à cet instant il n'en restait pas grand-chose. Il avait aussi envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de tout lui dire. Il voulait le serrer contre lui, lui dire : "C'est moi, Martin, je suis toujours là, je t'aime Yann, tu n'es pas seul." Mais pouvait-il vraiment le faire ? Non. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait se contenter de rester spectateur. Il regarda Vincent, il était si triste lui aussi, il voyait la souffrance de Yann, il avait espéré lui changer les idées en l'emmenant avec lui, mais rien n'y faisait. Le présentateur était inconsolable. Vincent ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire. Il tenta d'engager la conversation, pour faire baisser la tension qui avait maintenant envahi leur petit groupe.

_ Alors, Jean, tu aimes le théâtre ? Demanda Vincent.   
_ Je... Enfin je...   
_ Pas vraiment, intervint Robin, je l'ai forcé, il n'aime peut-être pas le théâtre mais il aime les soirées !   
_ On va te faire changer d'avis, sourit Vincent, et Yann aussi hein ! Tu n'es toujours pas venu me voir jouer depuis le temps, je compte sur toi pour cette pièce. Vous pourriez venir ensemble d'ailleurs !

Yann lança un regard noir à Vincent, Martin comprit se qu'il pensait à ce moment là. Il fusilla l'humoriste du regard à son tour. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose à faire avec Yann surtout pas en ce moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. S'il avait pu, il se serait emporté contre l'humoriste, là, devant tout le monde, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, encore une fois. Yann quitta l'appartement les poings serrés, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit, il claqua la porte. Vincent partit directement à sa suite, Martin avait fait le geste en premier mais Robin l'avait retenu.

_ Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui dire ? Tu dois le laisser partir Martin, tu ne peux pas le retenir, il doit faire son deuil.   
_ Mais je peux l'aider ! Il ne faut pas le laisser seul ! Vincent a bien merdé là, il lui a presque suggéré de trouver quelqu'un. Tu crois que c'est quelque chose à faire avec quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son compagnon ?   
_ Il ne pensait pas à mal, il essayait juste de détendre l'atmosphère.   
_ Il l'a super bien détendu ! Maintenant tu m'excuse, j'y vais.   
_ Ne vas pas le voir !   
_ Je fais ce que je veux, je me fiche de vos règles !

Martin se détacha de la prise de Robin et sortit à son tour de l'appartement. Il dévala les escaliers, il devait retrouver Yann. Il n'eut pas à chercher loin, une discussion houleuse avait lieu dans le hall d'entrée, Yann était furieux contre Vincent, Martin ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans un état pareil. Il resta caché dans les escaliers en attendant que la dispute se calme.

_ C'était ton plan ? Me trouver un mec pour remplacer Martin ?   
_ Mais enfin non Yann...   
_ J'avais pas besoin de ça Vincent ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je veux qu'on me laisse seul, tu comprends ça ? Ça s'imprime dans ta petite tête ?   
_ Yann, c'est pas bon pour toi de rester seul, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de voir du monde...   
_ Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux rencontrer personne ! Ça fait une semaine Vincent ! Seulement une semaine ! J'en ai marre de recevoir des messages de condoléances, de voir tous ces visages désolés quand ils me regardent ! J'en peux plus ! Alors laissez moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute !   
_ Yann... On veut t'aider...   
_ Et moi je ne veux pas de votre aide !!! Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je ressens, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Alors laissez moi en paix ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! Bonne soirée !

Martin pouvait entendre les sanglots dans sa voix, il sentait son cœur se déchirer à chaque hurlement. Il entendit Yann quitter le bâtiment, et la porte d'entrée claquer avec fracas. Il sortit de sa cachette, marcha doucement jusqu'à Vincent qui semblait être au plus mal. Délicatement, il posa une main sur son épaule, Vincent sursauta et se retourna vers lui, Martin lui sourit timidement, il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son sourire avec le visage qu'il montrait aux vivants.

_ Il a pas l'air d'aller très bien, souffla Martin.   
_ Non, il ne va pas bien du tout, soupira Vincent, et il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. J'ai été bête, ma réplique n'était vraiment pas la bienvenue. Ça m'a échappé, je n'aurais pas dû. Excuse-moi.   
_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu ne pensais pas à mal. Je peux te demander ce qu'il a ? S'aventura Martin même s'il connaissait la réponse.   
_ Il..., Vincent inspira profondément, il a perdu son compagnon, il s'est fait renversé par un chauffard, depuis, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Martin regarda la porte fermée en soupirant tristement. Vincent n'avait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Yann était au bout du rouleau, au fond du gouffre. Soudain, il sentit le regard de Vincent sur lui, interrogateur, il avait les sourcils froncés. Martin se ressaisit.

_ Il me fait de la peine, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi mal...   
_ Oui, j'espère que ça s'arrangera, mais au fond, je j'y crois pas. Ils étaient très amoureux, presque fusionnels, ce genre d'amour... On ne s'en remet pas je crois. On peut réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau mais on ne retrouvera jamais vraiment la joie de vivre qu'on avait avant.

Il avait eu les bons mots. Ils faisaient mal, très mal, ils appuyaient là où ça faisait mal, mais ils avaient le mérite de mettre Martin face à la réalité. Lui aussi devait faire le deuil de sa relation avec Yann. Il devait faire son deuil. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur. En définitive, il était dans le même état que Yann. Incapable de passer à autre chose, mais c'était bien trop tôt. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin d'être seul lui aussi. Comme Yann. Il tourna la tête vers Vincent, sa main toujours sur son épaule.

_ Je vais rentrer, toi tu devrais remonter, Robin était ravi de venir à cette soirée. Il serait déçu si tu n'étais pas là, sourit timidement Martin.   
_ Tu crois ? Demanda Vincent en tentant de rester impassible, mais l'espoir dans sa voix était trop fort.   
_ J'en suis sûr, vas-y. Dis lui que je suis rentré et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi.

Martin s'éloigna, franchi la porte d'entrée et se retrouva enfin dans les rues de Paris. L'air frais de la soirée lui fit le plus grand bien, la chaleur était déjà bien trop insupportable pour ce mois de mai, la nuit était fraîche et permettait de respirer un peu. Martin repensait à Yann, à ce corps sans vie, sans joie, ces yeux vide de toute émotion, puis soudain la fureur face à la phrase de Vincent, les hurlements dans ce hall d'entrée. Il se rendait compte à quel point Yann l'aimait, à quel point son amour pour lui était fort, bien plus fort que tout, bien trop fort pour que des mots puissent l'exprimer, et de toute façon, Yann préférait ne pas utiliser de mot. Il lui avait souvent dit qu'il l'aimait bien sûr, mais il préférait mille fois le lui montrer, par des gestes, des regards, des petites attentions, des taquineries plus ou moins coquines. Tout se rejouait dans ses pensées, et Martin ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il déambulait dans Paris. Il eut soudain le souvenir d'un regard. Le premier regard, leur première rencontre, quand il avait commencé à travailler à Bangumi, même ce regard là n'avait pas été indifférent. Jamais. Puis ensuite, un autre regard. Peut-être le premier regard amoureux. Martin s'arrêta. Ses pieds l'avait mené sans qu'il ne le demande au pied de l'immeuble où ils habitaient, enfin, où Yann habitait. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la porte d'entrée, ferma les yeux, et tenta de ne plus penser à tout ça, mais il en était incapable. Il ne voyait qu'une chose quand il fermait les yeux. Yann.

 _You saw me mourning my love for you_  
_And touched my hand_  
_I knew you loved me_ _then_

Yann était dans leur appartement. Il maudissait Vincent de tous les noms. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait oublier Martin si facilement ? Et avec le premier venu. Un gamin qui ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. D'ailleurs il ne fallait pas qu'il essaie. Le petit prétentieux avait sûrement était invité dans ce but. Peut-être Vincent l'avait il payé pour venir. En y repensant, il ressemblait un peu à Martin, surtout ses cheveux, il avait exactement la même coupe que son compagnon disparu. Mais il n'était qu'une pâle copie, même aveugle et sourd, Yann saurait dire qu'il n'est pas Martin.   
Il était assis sur son canapé et tentait de se calmer, il regardait les photos qu'ils avaient tous les deux accrochés à un des murs de la maison, juste au dessus du buffet dans le salon. Il y avait là que des photos d'eux. Depuis le début de leur relation, et pas seulement amoureuse, pourtant, même les plus vieilles photos semblent intimes. Leur relation n'avait jamais été purement amicale. Yann passe sa main dans le col de son t-shirt pour attraper son collier dent de requin. Comme il avait pu le taquiner avec ça, sur les réseaux sociaux et même en plateau, et désormais, sur ce collier, à côté de la dent de requin, il y avait cette bague. Cette bague qu'il aurait pu lui offrir. Yann avait envie de pleurer, de toutes ses forces, il aurait voulu pleurer, déverser autant de larmes qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus. Depuis l'enterrement, il était incapable de pleurer. Il finit par aller se glisser sous ses draps, dans ce lit bien trop froid depuis que Martin n'y dormait plus. Et même s'il était habitué à y dormir seul, à cause des nombreux reportages du journaliste, cette froideur n'avait pas la même saveur. Il n'y avait pas dans cette froideur l'espoir que la chaleur d'un corps qu'on aime, qu'on chéri tant revienne un jour nous envelopper. Il n'y avait dans cette froideur que le pâle visage de la mort. Yann s'endormit difficilement, et dans ses rêves, toujours la même personne. Martin.

 _I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_  
_But who can decide what they dream?_  
_And dream I do_

Martin finit par rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il occupait désormais, Rachel était rentrée de son travail, elle n'avait pas l'air bien, elle était épuisée. Elle était assise sur le canapé un verre de cognac à la main. Quand Martin fit son entrée dans la pièce, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Tu étais où ? Demanda-t-elle sans émotion.   
_ À une soirée avec Robin, il a obtenu le rôle.   
_ C'est bien, je suis heureuse pour lui.

Rachel semblait vouloir sourire, faire transparaître de la joie dans ses mots, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose la bloquait. Martin avait encore du mal à la cerner. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Était-elle sans émotion ? Il n'y croyait pas, la sollicitude qu'elle avait montré les premiers jours lui prouvaient le contraire, mais depuis son enterrement, son comportement avait changé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'était pas très proche, mais Martin se risqua à lui poser la question, déformation professionnelle sans doute.

_ Ça va Rachel ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.   
_ Une patiente a fait une chute aujourd'hui, elle est à l'hôpital, son état n'est pas bon.   
_ Et c'est ça qui te chagrine ?   
_ Oui, c'est une de nos plus vieille patiente, elle a 101 ans. Je l'aime beaucoup...

Martin pouvait entendre que Rachel avait la gorge nouée, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne disait pas. Il voulut lui demander mais elle le prit de court.

_ Et toi alors ? Je ne penses pas t'avoir vu avec cette tête depuis le jour de ta mort, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?   
_ Robin... Il joue dans la même pièce que Vincent, un collè...ancien collègue, il était à la soirée, il avait invité Yann et...   
_ Laisse tomber Martin ! Laisse tomber, tourne la page, passe à autre chose !   
_ Facile à dire pour toi ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis mort que depuis une semaine, pas un siècle, et quand je vois mon compagnon ça me brise le cœur !   
_ Alors arrête de le voir ! Tu ne comprends pas que plus tu t'accroches à ton ancienne vie, plus tu souffres ?! Tu n'es plus Martin Weill, accepte le !   
_ Je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit Rachel !

Il se faufila dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus. Il ne comprenait pas la violence des mots de Rachel. Qu'avait elle contre lui à la fin ? Était-ce si difficile de laisser à quelqu'un du temps pour faire son deuil ? Était-ce trop compliqué ? D'un autre côté, elle avait raison. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Yann avait besoin de lui, il n'en démordait pas. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour l'aider, et peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait.

 _I believe in you_  
_I'll give up everything just to find you_  
_I have to be with you to live to breathe_  
_You're taking over me_

3 mois plus tard :

Martin n'avait pas revu Yann depuis la soirée chez le metteur en scène, et finalement, il allait mieux dans un sens, ne pas le voir, lui et sa souffrance l'aidait beaucoup. Il s'était fait petit à petit à sa nouvelle existence, il commençait à prendre du recul par rapport aux nombreuses morts qu'il voyait, mais il n'était pas encore au point d'en rire comme ses collègues. Il s'était considérablement rapproché de Robin, ce dernier en étant plus que ravi car il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait à Martin sur Vincent et ainsi le surprendre. Les deux comédiens jouaient un peu au chat et à la souris. Quand il arrivait à Martin de les voir ensemble, il avait l'impression de voir le début de sa relation avec Yann, mais au moins eux, n'étaient pas dans le déni comme il avait pu l'être. Il était sûr que tôt ou tard les deux hommes craqueraient, et il avait promettre à Robin de lui payer un verre le jour où ça arriverait, pour paiement contre ses précieuses informations. Et Martin était persuadé que ce soir serait peut-être le bon soir. Rachel et lui étaient venus assister à la première de la pièce, le public avait été conquis et les critiques seraient sans doute élogieuses. La complicité des deux comédiens était parfaite, et on croyait très facilement à leur couple. Un instant Martin se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà sauté le pas, si tel était le cas, il se vengerait.   
Une fois les dédicaces et interviews terminés, toute la troupe ainsi que quelques amis, dont Rachel et Martin décidèrent d'aller en boîte. Le reporter ignorait qu'en réalité une salle avait été réservée spécialement pour eux, mais il en fut ravi. Observant Robin et Vincent de loin, il avait le sourire aux lèvres, il aurait voulu les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se parlaient accoudés au bar, un verre à la main, ils se tenaient si proche que leurs doigts passaient leur temps à s'effleurer. Ils étaient littéralement absorbés dans les yeux de leur partenaire, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à leurs collègues qui voulaient engager la conversation, ils ne les entendaient pas, et ce n'était pas à cause de la musique poussée à fond dans la salle. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Vincent passa une main dans les cheveux de Robin pour les remettre un peu en place, il passa délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille et laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur sa peau. Il fixait sa main, trop gêné pour regarder Robin dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas remarquer le regard de braise du comédien braqué sur lui. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la joue de Robin, dessinant son contour, quand soudain, il lui attrapa la main pour la poser plus fermement sur sa joue. Il s'appuya contre sa paume avant d'y déposer un baiser et de croiser à nouveau le regard de Vincent. Il semblait anxieux mais à la fois heureux, comme s'il tentait de savoir ce que Robin voulait lui faire passer comme message avec ce geste. La réponse était pourtant simple mais il avait du mal à y croire. Robin s'en rendit compte, lui aussi avait du mal à y croire, mais il suivit les conseils que lui avait donnés Martin, il prit le risque et approcha doucement son visage de celui de l'humoriste. Vincent l'imita et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, le baiser fut timide et furtif. Ils se regardèrent un instant et pouffèrent devant le ridicule de ce moment. Après tout, ils en avaient envie depuis si longtemps. Vincent passa une main derrière la nuque de Robin et l'entraîna dans un baiser plus passionné, digne d'un premier baiser, même s'ils avaient déjà dû s'embrasser pour la pièce. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps avant de rire tous les deux et d'aller danser sur la piste.   
Martin les observa s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres quand quelqu'un vint l'accoster, il allait le renvoyer tout de suite mais en fut incapable. Pour une simple raison. C'était Yann. Il semblait plus heureux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses yeux n'étaient plus vides d'émotion, il avait retrouvé son sourire. Martin lui sourit et Yann engagea la conversation rapidement. Elle ne fut pas longue, puisqu'il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Martin remarqua que Rachel levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait en le voyant faire, il lui lança un regard de défi. Le regard qu'elle lui rendit voulait clairement dire : "Ne fais pas ça, tu vas te faire du mal." Mais Martin ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement. Il commença à danser avec Yann, sentir à nouveau son corps si près du sien l'intoxiquait, lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités. Avoir Yann si près de lui, lui faisait perdre la tête. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait remarqué que la seule émotion dans ses yeux était un désir de vengeance un peu enfantin, que son sourire était un sourire de façade, que sa décontraction n'était qu'une mascarade.   
Sans s'en rendre compte, Martin avait, au bout de quelques minutes, laissé Yann le traîner avec lui jusqu'aux toilettes. Il les avait tous les deux enfermés dans une cabine et s'était jeté sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Il avait plaqué Martin contre le mur sans ménagement, il lui dévorait les lèvres violemment et Martin ne savait rien faire d'autre que lui répondre avec la même intensité. Ses neurones ne fonctionnaient plus, pas quand il pouvait sentir Yann tout contre lui, son désir collé au sien qui lui arrachait des gémissements quand il se frottait à lui. Yann le retourna contre le mur avec la même violence, la même urgence, il lui déboutonna son pantalon et lui baissa son boxer. Il fit de même avec le sien et très vite il fut en lui. Un cri de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Martin qui fut rapidement recouverte par la main de Yann.

_ Tais-toi, souffla t-il à son oreille autoritaire.

C'est là que la réalité le frappa brutalement, il sentit dans les mouvements de bassin de Yann qu'il ne lui faisait pas l'amour. Ce n'était qu'une baise alcoolisé. Le terme était peut-être vulgaire mais c'est ce que Martin ressentait. Yann n'allait pas bien, pas du tout. Martin ne le voyait que maintenant. Jamais le Yann qu'il connaissait n'aurait fait ça, et surtout pas avec un inconnu. Comme il avait été naïf. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant. Yann le tenait fermement, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre bien agrippée à sa hanche, l'empêchant de se retourner, de s'échapper. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, Martin y ressentait toute la douleur de son compagnon, alors qu'il gémissait encore, les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer la souffrance de Yann ? Était-il égoïste à ce point ? Il sentit Yann atteindre l'orgasme sans se soucier du plaisir de son partenaire. Il le maintint contre le mur alors qu'il se dégageait pour se rhabiller et sortir, laissant Martin seul dans cette cabine.

 _Have you forgotten all I know_  
_And all we_ _had?_

Martin pleura, encore et encore. Il voulait se frapper. Quel égoïste il avait été ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Faire passer son plaisir personnel avant la douleur de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il finit par sortir et quitter directement la boîte. Rachel lui emboîta le pas, une fois dehors elle ne lui laissa pas de répit.

_ Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.   
_ Il... Il n'a jamais été comme ça... Il ne m'a jamais fait l'amour comme ça...   
_ Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a fait l'amour Martin Weill, c'est à Jean. Tu es mort ! Mets toi ça une bonne fois pour toute dans la tête !   
_ Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce que je peux ressentir hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu connais à l'amour ? Rien du tout d'après ce que m'a dit Robin. De ce que je sais, tu es tout simplement incapable d'aimer ! Tu n'as rien à me dire !   
_ Ne prétends pas me connaître Martin ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Et ça t'étonnera peut-être mais Robin ne sait pas tout sur moi non plus ! J'essaie de t'aider Martin. Se raccrocher à sa vie passée c'est se faire du mal. Tu ne peux pas. Pense à toi. Ton ami fera son deuil, il y arrivera, tu dois faire ton deuil aussi. On a pas le choix Martin, c'est comme ça.

Elle avait adouci sa voix, mais Martin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle voulait son bien. Elle était simplement jalouse de lui et du bonheur qu'il avait connu avec Yann.

_ Tu ne sais rien de Yann et moi. Rien du tout. Et tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, tu n'as jamais aimé comme on s'aime ! Laisse moi maintenant.

Martin s'enfuit, errant seul dans la ville, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. En marchant, il se rendit compte que Rachel n'avait pas tort sur tout, et il eut mal, mais il accepta enfin. Il était mort. Mort. Il ne pouvait pas aider Yann. Martin Weill ne pouvait pas aider Yann. Mais Jean le pouvait. Il devait réapprendre. Il n'abandonnerait pas. Il aiderait Yann, mais ce n'était plus le rôle de Martin, il ne pouvait plus tenir ce rôle là. C'était à Jean de prendre le relais. 


	5. Veiller Tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CB-dsRx9xlE

Martin rentra à son appartement le cœur lourd. Oui, depuis peu il avait son propre appartement, il travaillait à mi temps pour une association venant en aide aux réfugiées, ainsi, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir abandonné tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses nombreux reportages. Il s'écroula sur son canapé, ferma les yeux et repensa à la soirée, à Yann. Il se sentait si stupide et tellement coupable. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que la joie, le sourire de Yann n'était qu'une façade, il le connaissait par cœur, il pouvait parfaitement faire la différence entre un vraie sourire et un faux, même quand ils ne se parlaient qu'au téléphone, il était capable de dire quand son compagnon n'allait pas bien, juste au son de sa voix, malgré tous les efforts que faisait Yann pour le lui cacher, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.   
Ils se connaissaient jusque dans les détails les plus intimes, alors comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Il avait envie de se frapper, de se noyer, de ne plus respirer. Comment pouvait-il mériter de continuer à vivre alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de voir la souffrance de l'homme qu'il aimait tant ? Mais il était déterminé. Il n'abandonnerait pas tant que Yann ne serait pas heureux. Il ne le laisserait plus seul, plus jamais. Il se jura cette nuit là, qu'il ne laisserait Yann qu'une fois qu'il reverrait sur son visage le sourire qu'il aimait tant. Ce jour-là, et seulement ce jour-là, il pourra le laisser vivre sa vie et être heureux à nouveau, même si ça voulait dire sans lui. Il était prêt à l'accepter maintenant. Il était mort, il devait laisser Yann vivre. Bien sûr c'était dur à accepter, mais la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à travers ses gestes ce soir l'avait profondément touché. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son bonheur personnel avant celui de Yann. C'était Yann qui devait être heureux, pas lui. C'était Yann, et personne d'autre que Yann.   
Il se leva de son canapé pour aller fumer sur le balcon. Il n'y a pas à dire, la nicotine lui faisait toujours autant de bien, même mort. Accoudé au balcon face aux lumières de Paris, il repensait à toutes les cigarettes partagées avec Yann, au bureau, chez l'un ou chez l'autre et enfin chez eux. Il se demandait dans quel état se trouvait Yann en ce moment même, il ne l'imaginait pas aller bien. Le Yann qu'il avait vu ce soir, ce n'était pas son Yann.

Yann était chez eux dans la même position. Accoudé au balcon, une cigarette à la main, et ce n'était pas la première. Il s'était forcé, il était allé voir la première de la pièce de Vincent, il pensait que sortir lui ferait du bien, et surtout il voulait s'excuser auprès de l'humoriste pour s'être emporté ainsi contre lui il y a quelques mois. Il savait que Vincent ne pensait pas à mal et avait sûrement laissé échapper ces paroles, mais elles lui avaient fait si mal. On dit que le temps guéri toutes les blessures, Yann n'y croyait pas, il n'y croyait plus. Il avait déjà énormément souffert lorsque son père les avait quitté si soudainement, il connaissait la douleur que pouvait représenter la perte d'un proche, l'impact qu'elle pouvait avoir sur vous, l'emprise. Mais la perte de Martin était pire que tout. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti pour son père n'était rien comparée à celle-ci. Il ne pensait pas possible de souffrir à ce point. Chaque souffle était une torture, une respiration de plus qui l'éloignait de Martin, de sa jeunesse, de sa chaleur, de son amour. Jamais il ne pourrait se remettre de la perte de l'amour de sa vie. Il l'aimerait toujours. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé les histoires d'amour éternel bien trop utopique, comprenait maintenant à quel point elles étaient vraies. À quel point il était possible d'aimer si fort et pour toujours, même après la mort. Oui, il était amoureux d'un tas de cendres, et le serait jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit un à son tour.   
Alors, quand à la soirée qui avait suivi la première, Yann avait aperçu le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, celui-là même avec qui Vincent avait fait des sous-entendu, il avait d'abord cru à une blague. Mais il était bien là. Il en avait tellement voulu à Vincent, il avait été dans une rage noire. En plus de continuer à se moquer de lui, Vincent salissait la mémoire de Martin en le forçant dans les bras d'un autre. C'en était trop pour Yann. Après cela il ne s'était pas reconnu, il avait été guidé par sa rage. Il était allé vers le jeune homme dont il avait oublié le nom, et avait flirté avec lui sans honte, multipliant les contacts physiques et ambigus. Il l'avait invité à danser, s'était collé à lui, avait senti le désir monter en lui. Il est vrai qu'il ressemblait à Martin, surtout les cheveux, il avait exactement la même tignasse brune qu'il aimait tant. Alors il l'avait guidé jusqu'au toilettes et s'était jeté sur lui. Quand il l'avait fait se retourner, il avait eu l'impression de voir Martin, il lui ressemblait tant. Il aurait presque pu y croire s'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Ce n'était pas la belle voix rauque du reporter, non. C'était une belle voix pausée, grave, pleine de charme, mais ce n'était pas celle de Martin. Yann ne l'avait pas supporté et avait tout fait pour ne pas l'entendre et pouvoir avoir l'impression de tenir son amant disparu entre ses mains. Mais l'orgasme avait eu un goût de cendre, comme toutes les vagues de plaisir. Il ne s'était pas senti mieux après ça, loin de là.  
Il n'avait pas pu affronter le regard du jeune homme. Il avait fui comme un lâche. Il se fuyait lui-même. Il n'avait pas reconnu l'homme qui était entré dans ses toilettes. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Et pire que ça, il avait eu l'impression de trahir Martin, de le tromper. Il était sorti de la boîte en larmes, se retrouvant au point de départ. Aussi mal que le jour où il avait découvert son amant, étendu sur un brancard, sans vie, le sang coulant encore de sa tête, le corps commençant déjà à perdre de sa chaleur. Il lui avait dit "à tout à l'heure" avant de partir travailler, mais il n'y avait pas eu de "tout à l'heure"...

_Ces paroles enfermées que l'on n'a pas su dire_   
_Ces regards insistants que l'on n'a pas compris_   
_Ces appels évidents, ces lueurs tardives_   
_Ces morsures aux regrets qui se livrent à la nuit_

Robin rentrait de la soirée des étoiles dans les yeux, Vincent le raccompagnait jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Rachel. Les deux hommes se promenaient dans les rues main dans la main, ils se moquaient bien des regards de travers qu'on pouvait leur lancer, ils étaient heureux ensemble, heureux d'avoir enfin fait le premier pas et personne ne viendrait leur gâcher. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de l'immeuble, ils eurent tous les deux un pincement au cœur. Robin se retourna pour faire face à Vincent, il réajusta sa veste avant de s'en servir pour l'attirer à lui pour un baiser passionné mais tendre. Front contre front, ils sourirent tous les deux. 

_ À demain, souffla Robin contre ses lèvres.   
_ À demain, répondit Vincent avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

Puis ils se séparèrent, le cœur léger, avec la certitude qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain, le sourire aux lèvres mais devraient sûrement affronter les plaisanterie de leurs camarades, qui avaient déjà débuté depuis un certain temps il faut bien l'admettre.   
Robin ne s'attendait pas à trouver Rachel en larmes sur le canapé en rentrant chez eux. Mais quand elle l'aperçu, elle se hâta d'essuyer ses larmes et de lui sourire. Robin ne fut pas dupe et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia, enfonçant sa tête dans son épaule, passant ses bras dans son dos. Robin lui embrassa la tempe avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Je... Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes alors que tu as l'air si heureux. J'ai déjà assez dû te gâcher la soirée avec mes larmes. Parle-moi de toi plutôt, comment s'est fini la soirée avec Vincent ?

On pouvait encore entendre des sanglots dans sa voix mais elle souriait et Robin savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas la questionner si elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle n'était pas du genre à se confier, et lui poser des questions ne faisait que la braquer alors il ne dit rien et lui raconta ma soirée de son point de vue. Tout ce qui s'était passé avec Vincent, leurs baisers, leurs danses et simplement ce chemin parcouru main dans la main pour arriver ici. Son sourire et les étoiles dans ses yeux calmèrent un peu Rachel, mais son chagrin état bien trop profond pour être effacé. Elle afficha un sourire franc devant le discours de Robin puis parti se coucher mais ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. C'était trop dur. La douleur trop intense et ce depuis trois mois déjà. Trois mois qu'elle ne dormait plus.

Le lendemain, les quatre faucheurs se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude à la maison de la gaufre, la tension entre Martin et Rachel était insupportable pour les deux autres qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment d'où elle venait. Les deux étaient pourtant assez proches, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment amis, mais ça ne surprenait ni Robin ni Robert, Rachel mettait toujours de la distance au début d'une nouvelle relation, elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Robert distribua les missions du jour, Martin n'en avait qu'une, Robin aussi, Rachel avait un jour de congé si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et partirent faire leur travail.   
Martin se remettait encore difficilement des évènements de la veille. Le visage de Yann lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Il commençait à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, comment aider Yann. La première étape était déjà de le revoir mais ce n'était pas la plus simple. Martin comptait sur la complicité de Robin pour ça. Il espérait qu'il soit moins réticent que Rachel, et l'aide. Maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il serait sans doute plus coopératif.   
Sa mission du jour était à l'hôpital, étrange, il était rare qu'ils aient à aller à l'hôpital dans leur brigade, c'était plutôt le boulot de la brigade des causes naturelles. Sûrement une personne qui allait mourir des suites d'un accident, ou peut-être un accident de voiture aux urgences, où dans un bloc opératoire. La recherche allait être longue. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait sur le post it que les initiales des prénoms, le nom de famille en entier, et l'estimation de l'heure de décès.

Aujourd'hui, la personne qui devait mourir s'appelait R.T Ziegler. Homme ou femme, Martin ne le savait pas. Il commencerait par demander un patient à l'accueil, c'était le plus sûr. Quand il dû décider entre monsieur ou madame, il suivit son instinct et demanda Mme Ziegler. Il avait vu juste. Une dame centenaire qui avait fait une chute quelques mois au par et qui depuis, était restée à l'hôpital trop affaibli, elle s'était cassé le fémur. Martin marcha jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué, 503, toqua en espérant que personne ne serait là, mais une voix répondit "entrez", Martin connaissait cette voix, mais d'où ? Il entra la boule au ventre, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps. Il n'aurait rien à expliquer. Rachel était là, assise au chevet de la dame, Rebecca Tania Ziegler. Elle fut terrifiée en le voyant entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Martin ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait peur de la réponse.   
_ Je fais mon travail Rachel, lui répondit-il froidement.   
_ Non, dit-elle en sanglotant presque suppliante, non... Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui c'est trop tôt... C'est pas possible, ils doivent lui laisser encore du temps...   
_ Elle est centenaire Rachel, tu ne dis rien pour un gamin qui se fait écraser mais une grand-mère dans un lit d'hôpital ça te blesse à ce point.   
_ Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est trop tôt... Je ne peux pas... Je ne suis pas prête... Je...

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, la dame s'était réveillée et avait posé sa main sur son bras, elle la regardait tendrement, elle souriait.

_ Ça va aller, lui dit-elle.

Rachel se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler. La dame se tourna vers Martin.

_ Est-ce que ça fera mal ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.   
_ Non, répondit Martin surpris mais compatissant. Vous ne sentirez rien.   
_ Combien de temps j'ai ?   
_ Encore cinq minutes.   
_ Est-ce que je reverrai ton vrai visage, quand ce sera fini ? Demanda-t-elle à Rachel.

Rachel la regarda surpris, Martin ne comprenait pas non plus cette question. Il commençait à être en colère, comment cette dame pouvait-elle connaître le véritable métier de Rachel ? Devant le silence de Rachel, la dame poursuivit.

_ Je n'ai pas revu ton vrai visage en plus d'un siècle, tu en as eu tellement d'autres...   
_ Comment tu... Tu sais qui je suis ?   
_ Personne d'autre n'aurait pu se comporter comme ça avec moi. D'abord il y a eu Madeleine puis Lucie, ensuite Lise puis Gisèle, Anne et depuis deux ans Léa...

Rachel sanglotait tout en esquissant un sourire, Martin ne comprenait toujours pas, mais Rebecca se tourna vers lui pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était prête, il s'avança, passa sa main sur son bras et ainsi pris son âme. Quelques instants plus tard, Rebecca s'éteignait paisiblement et son âme émergeait de son corps, souriante. Rachel était toujours en larmes, Rebecca lui prit la main, et avec Martin, ils sortirent tous les trois pour attendre que Rebecca ne trouve sa lumière.   
Rachel et Martin tenaient chacun un bras de Rebecca qui semblait si heureuse surtout quand elle regardait Rachel. Ils marchèrent longtemps ensemble dans Paris. Rebecca demanda à aller à Montmartre, c'est là, au pied du sacré cœur, que la lumière apparu. Dedans on pouvait y voir un carrousel et entendre des rires, et de la musique datant sûrement des année vingt. Rebecca s'avança mais Rachel lui retint le bras.

_ Ça va aller Maman, lui dit-elle toujours souriante.

Maman ? Il avait bien entendu ? Rebecca était la fille de Rachel ?

_Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de toi, pardonne moi, j'aurais dû être là. Je veux que tu saches qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne regrette mon geste, je t'aimais ma chérie, je t'aime toujours...   
_ Tu as pris soin de moi Maman, malgré tout, avec toutes tes identités tu as pris soin de moi. Tu m'as même suivi à Auschwitz en 1944, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je le dirai à tout le monde, et à papa aussi, je te le promets.

Rebecca s'approcha pour étreindre sa mère, Martin assistait à cette scène surréaliste où une fille de 101 ans enlaçait sa mère de 26 ans. Après un dernier sourire pour sa mère et un remerciement pour Martin, Rebecca rejoignit la lumière, et Rachel s'effondra sur le sol. Martin ne put faire autre chose que de venir la réconforter. Il ne savait pas faire autrement.

_ Je suis désolée, lui dit Rachel, désolée si je t'ai blessé Martin. Ce n'était pas contre toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Martin, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu vives la même chose que moi. C'est trop dur, tu ne mérites pas ça.   
_ Pourquoi tu m'as dit de m'éloigner de Yann ? Tu ne t'es pas éloignée de ta fille.   
_ Si, Rachel Stirn s'est éloignée de sa fille, ce sont ses autres identités qui n'ont pas abandonné sa fille. C'est ce que je voulais que tu comprennes, peut-être que j'aurais dû tout simplement te le dire. Mais tu ne peux pas aider ton compagnon. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à retrouver la relation que vous avez, Martin Weill est mort, il ne peut pas aider Yann Barthès, mais Jean le peut. Mais pour ça, tu dois faire le deuil de Martin, où ça ne marchera pas.   
_ Comment tu es morte Rachel ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit que pas un jour ne se passait sans que tu regrettes ?   
_ Je me suis pendue... Je venais de recevoir une lettre, on m'annonçait que mon mari avait été tué au combat, quelques jours avant l'armistice. Je l'aimais tellement, je n'avais pas la force de continuer sans lui. Rebecca avait un an, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas la force de l'élever sans lui, elle méritait d'être élevée par deux parents attentionnés et mes parents étaient bien mieux placés que moi. Alors je lui ai chanté une dernière berceuse, je suis allée dans la grange, et je me suis pendue. Et tu veux savoir le pire ? Mon mari n'était pas mort, c'était une erreur, il avait simplement perdu ses plaques et avait été blessé et transféré à un hôpital. Il est revenu, il était furieux contre moi, mes parents et aient furieux contre moi, tout le monde. Avec ma première identité, j'ai essayé de me faire pardonner, de leur faire comprendre que j'étais encore là, que je ne les avais pas abandonné. J'ai été rejeté, par tous. J'ai toujours pensé, que Dieu m'avait puni pour avoir abandonné les miens. Mon deuil a été long, mais j'ai fini par le faire. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Rebecca.   
Mon mari s'est vite remarié, en fait, il me trompait depuis des années avec une fille du village. Je l'ai haïs pour ça. Mais elle a bien élevée Rebecca, elle l'a élevée comme sa propre fille et lui a toujours parlé de moi avec respect. Je n'ai jamais pu lui en vouloir.   
_ Alors... Tu ne m'en veux pas de vouloir aidé Yann ?   
_ Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu dois le faire pour lui, pas pour toi. Et pour l'instant, tu ne l'as fait que pour toi. Et tu t'es fait du mal. Tu dois le faire pour lui. L'aider lui, pas toi. Tu comprends ?   
_ Oui, je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'hier soir. Ça a été dur. Ce n'est pas fait pour nous remercier cette vie, ce n'est pas un cadeau.   
_ Pas vraiment, ça ne te permet pas de réparer tes erreurs, mais tu peux aider ce que tu as aimé.   
_ Je l'aime encore Rachel, je l'aimerais toujours. Mais... Je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher d'être heureux.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse qu'il ait enfin compris, Martin lui sourit aussi. Elle se remit à pleurer et Martin la fit se relever pour la ramener à l'appartement où elle pleura encore sa fille longtemps. Martin était peiné de la voir dans cet état mais d'un côté il était heureux, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur son soutien. Il savait qu'il allait réussir à aider Yann grâce à elle et sûrement à Robin.


	6. Sois Tranquille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wRT3JTN1jYc

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis la mort de Rebecca. Rachel allait mal, mais elle donnait l'impression que tout allait bien. Martin se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'elle gardait beaucoup de choses pour elle. Elle cachait sa tristesse, sa douleur, sa souffrance, derrière des sourires, des sarcasmes, des plaisanteries de mauvais goût diraient certains, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle survivait à cette vie. Martin passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et Robin, il l'avait poussé à tout raconter à son meilleur ami, il méritait de savoir, et les deux garçons l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à faire son deuil. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça, même devant eux, elle faisait comme si tout allait bien, elle leur souriait et les deux amis étaient obligés de la laisser. Elle allait dans sa chambre et pleurait. Parfois Robin ou Vincent se risquaient à y entrer. Souvent ils la trouvaient en train de regarder des photos, de lire des lettres, en larmes, mais elle en avait besoin, elle devait pleurer pour faire son deuil. Martin la comprenait.  
De son côté, il réfléchissait à comment aider Yann, surtout comment le revoir pour pouvoir l'aider. Mais il n'était pas seul dans cette tâche. Rachel et Robin étaient déterminés à l'aider avec son compagnon. Et Rachel comptait bien veiller à ce que Martin s'occupe de Yann et pas de lui. Mais elle était confiante, elle avait vu dans le regard du reporter qu'il était sincère, qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait pas hanter à jamais son compagnon ou il n'avancerait jamais. Robin arriva avec la solution parfaite ce soir-là.

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Martin, Vincent fait une soirée chez lui demain, et Yann sera là. Par contre je dois te prévenir, une bonne partie de l'équipe de Quotidien également, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à affronter ça ?

Martin respira profondément, il n'avait que peu pensé aux autres, à sa famille, ses amis. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Yann, à sa souffrance mais pas à celle des autres, il ne savait pas quel impact sa mort avait eu sur la rédaction. La pensée le percuta de plein fouet, il avait vraiment été égoïste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, et à Yann. Jamais aux autres. Il se sentait coupable. Comment allaient ils tous ? Hugo bien sûr, mais aussi Clément, Paul, Azzedine, Pana, Michael, Arnaud, Camille, Valentine, Ali et tous les autres. Comment allaient ils tous ? Il se souvenait de l'enterrement, et se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prêté d'attention aux autres. Il essayait de se souvenir d'eux, de leurs visages, de leurs expressions, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il en était incapable. Alors il le savait, s'il les revoyait demain, il devrait affronter tout ça, et il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

_ Je ne sais pas... Je suis pas sûr de...   
_ Tu dois y aller Martin.

La voix de Rachel avait claqué comme un fouet dans le salon. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges, mais elle était déterminée, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle disait.

_ Martin, reprit-elle calmement, tu ne parles que de le revoir depuis tout ce temps, et là, alors que tu as l'occasion de le revoir, tu compte te défiler ?   
_ Rachel a raison Martin, lui dit Robin.   
_ Je sais que ça va être dur Martin, continua Rachel, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, Yann a besoin de toi, les autres ne savent pas s'occuper de lui, mais toi tu sais. Tu sais ce dont il a besoin, alors vas-y. Et moi aussi je dois me prendre en main, je vais essayer de sortir de chez moi en dehors du travail. Je dois retourner à la maison de retraite, affronter la mort de ma fille. Je le dois.

Martin la regarda avec admiration, elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas reculer maintenant, il avait trop attendu, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Yann.

_ Tu penses que ça ne dérangera pas Vincent si je viens ?   
_ Bien sûr que non, de toute façon, tu es déjà sur la liste d'invité.

Robin souriait, il était heureux de voir que ses deux amis allaient mieux, et plus que ravi de faire cette soirée chez Vincent. Leur couple allait enfin devenir officiel pour leurs amis, il est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais ils étaient si heureux ensemble, ils ne voulaient plus rien cacher, ils voulaient que leurs proches savent qu'ils étaient ensemble, et heureux. Il quitta d'ailleurs ses amis pour se rendre chez son homme. Il était tout excité, comme toujours depuis le début de leur relation, il se rendait chez Vincent un sourire ému aux lèvres, tel un enfant de 10 ans. Il se sentait comme un collégien à un premier amour, et c'était un peu son cas. Vincent était son premier amour, son premier vrai amour comme il aimait le dire. Car il avait eu quelqu'un, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Il n'aimait pas y repenser, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il avait peur, peur de revivre la même chose, il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait trop souffert et ça lui avait tout coûté. En arrivant chez Vincent son sourire s'était estompé, les souvenirs de son premier amour étaient bien trop pénibles. Quand son jeune compagnon lui ouvrit la porte, même si Robin affichait un sourire de façade, il se rendit compte immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le fit entrer rapidement et le prit dans ses bras, pour le rassurer.   
Robin n'en revenait pas, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler, Vincent savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il le guida jusqu'au canapé, le serra encore dans ses bras, puis il laissa son nez caresser son visage, le bout de ses doigts effleurer ses joues. Il posa son front contre celui de Robin, les yeux fermés. Il sentait que Robin avait besoin de douceur, de tendresse et c'est ce qu'il lui donnait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Robin ?   
_ Rien d'important, des mauvais souvenirs qui ressortent de temps en temps. Ne t'en fais pas. Ici, avec toi, tout va bien.   
_ Tu m'en parlerais si c'était grave ?   
_ Bien sûr, toujours. Tu... Tu es sûr pour demain ? Tu vas leur dire ?   
_ Oui, je suis sûr. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Je suis heureux avec toi, et j'ai envie que mes amis le sachent, c'est normal non ?   
_ Oui c'est normal, mais je ne veux pas que tu regrettes Vincent.   
_ Je ne regretterai pas Robin. Je sais, c'est incensé. Nous deux, ça fait à peine deux semaines et déjà je te présente à mes amis. C'est rapide pas vrai ?   
_ J'ai peur que ce soit trop rapide pour toi tu sais. Tu... Enfin, on est jeune, tu as peut-être envie d'autre chose, moins sérieux, plus simple   
_ Plus simple ? Mais être amoureux de toi c'est la simplicité incarnée !

Vincent allait poursuivre sa phrase mais il se retint quand il se rendit compte face aux yeux écarquillés de Robin, de ce qu'il venait de dire. Avait-il vraiment avoué à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis seulement deux semaines qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Oui, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire et ça l'effrayait. Ses sentiments l'effrayaient. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Il en avait été presque persuadé quand il avait aperçu le jeune comédien pour la première fois devant sa loge, avec lui ce serait différent. Avec lui, ça ne pourrait pas être qu'une simple collaboration professionnelles. Avec lui, ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Avec lui, c'était une évidence. Avec lui, ce serait pour la vie. Et ces pensées l'avaient effrayés autant qu'elles l'avaient rassuré.   
Il avait si peur de finir ses jours seuls, sans jamais un homme pour partager sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Et devant le silence de Robin, Vincent avait l'impression d'être incapable de respirer. Mais le jeune comédien sourit, les larmes aux yeux et il attrapa le visage de Vincent entre ses mains, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il le fit basculer sous lui, se plaça sur ses genoux, se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'avait peut-être pas dit les trois mots, mais c'était tout comme, mais lui, avait besoin de les dire.

_ Je t'aime Vincent. C'est insensé de te le dire si tôt, et ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre mais... Je t'aime, et je veux que tu le saches.

Vincent était terrifié d'entendre ses mots. Alors Robin aussi ressentait ce qu'il ressentait avec la même force. Il était terrifié, mais incroyablement heureux en même temps, il ne put se retenir.

_ Je t'aime aussi Robin... Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que Vincent ne guide Robin vers la chambre pour qu'ils aillent dormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, heureux comme jamais. Mais terrifiés tous les deux, par la force et la rapidité de leurs sentiments.

De son côté Martin appréhendait beaucoup la soirée de demain. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la vue de tous ses anciens collègues et amis, surtout Hugo. Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas se comporter comme Martin Weill ? Comment allait-il faire pour se comporter tel un parfait inconnu avec celui qui le connaissait par cœur ? Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça, ce qui comptait, la seule personne qui comptait c'était Yann, seulement Yann, toujours Yann. Il allait devoir lui faire face, non pas comme son compagnon disparu mais comme un amant d'un soir qu'on a traité comme un gigolo. Martin n'était pas sûr non plus d'être capable de ça, mais il devait au moins essayer. Il s'était juré de n'arrêter que lorsque Yann serait totalement remis de sa mort, il n'avait pas le droit de trahir sa parole. Yann avait le droit d'être heureux sans lui, et il devait le savoir.   
Martin savait très bien ce que Yann traversait, il vivait la même chose, tous les jours. Il savait très bien quelles épreuves il avait enduré et celles encore à venir. Car si Martin avait maintenant accepté sa mort, ce n'était pas le cas de Yann, et il avait besoin d'aide, terriblement besoin d'aide. Et personne. Personne, ne parvenait à l'aider.

 _Je sais la peine, je sais les pleurs et les pensées_  
_Que les mots ne peuvent apaiser_  
_Je sais l'absence, je sais le manque et les regrets_  
_Les souvenirs qu'il faut revivre et partager_  
_Je sais tout ce qui est pour toi_

La soirée arriva bien trop vite pour Martin. À peine avait eut-il le temps de réfléchir et de se préparer à revoir tout le monde qu'il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de l'appartement de Vincent au côté de Robin. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'humoriste venait leur ouvrir la porte, et l'appartement s'offrait à Martin, rempli de tous ceux qu'il avait aimé autrefois. Ceux qui faisaient sa vie, à une époque qui lui paraissait maintenant si lointaine alors que seulement quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son décès. La première personne qu'il vit fut Hugo, son meilleur ami était là, fidèle à lui-même, le sourire aux lèvres, un verre de bière entre les mains, riant aux éclats. Quand Vincent s'approcha de lui, Martin remarqua directement les éclairs de jalousie dans les orbes chocolat du comédien, Martin lui glissa discrètement.

_ Tu n'as rien à craindre mec, il a une copine, depuis longtemps, il voulait la demander en mariage cet été, j'espère qu'il le fera. Enfin, il n'est pas intéressé par les hommes.   
_ Mais Vincent a l'air plus qu'intéressé, et ça je n'aime pas.   
_ Vu comment il te regarde ça m'étonnerai.

Martin lui sourit, légèrement moqueur, mais les voir ainsi tous les deux lui rappelait sa propre relation avec Yann. Cette façon de se dévorer des yeux, d'être jaloux en permanence, de se connaître épargne cœur, de ne pas avoir besoin de mots pour communiquer. Il revivait tout ça dans son esprit quand un visage coupa le fil de ses pensées. Yann. Il venait de faire son entrée dans l'appartement de Vincent. Il vit son regard, toujours voilé par la douleur et le chagrin. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Tous les plans qu'il avait imaginé tombaient à l'eau. Il était perdu devant l'océan de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que Martin Weill avec lui, c'était impossible. Il détourna le regard, il ne devait pas avoir l'air de mater un homme qui avait perdu son compagnon quelques temps auparavant et qui avait encore du mal faire son deuil. La soirée se poursuivit, Martin surveillait Yann du coin de l'œil. Tout comme bon nombre de ses anciens collègues de Bangumi. Il voyait Vincent, Hugo, Michael, Théodore regarder sans cesse en direction de Yann. Une heure à peine s'était écoulée, quand toute cette attention fut trop pour le présentateur. Il se leva furieux, Vincent et Hugo l'empêchèrent de sortir à temps, se demandant pourquoi il agissait de cette manière.

_ Vous me demandez vraiment pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas une attraction, si c'est pour ça que tu m'avais invité, la prochaine fois, réfléchis, et laisse moi seul chez moi !

Il claqua la porte en sortant, Hugo et Vincent étaient résignés, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. C'est pourtant évident non ? Pensa Martin. Il oublia toutes ses préoccupations, une fois de plus, il n'y avait que Yann qui comptait. Yann et personne d'autre. Il sorti, détala les escaliers et réussit à rattraper le journaliste.

_ Attends moi, dit Martin autoritaire.   
_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, demanda Yann froid.   
_ Discuter de la dernière soirée qu'on a passé ensemble, Répondit Martin.

Yann lui lança un regard interloqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à revoir le jeune homme. À vrai dire, il pensait ne jamais le revoir.

_ Vincent n'avait pas prévu de te payer, c'est à moi de sortir le porte monnaie ?

Martin écarquilla les yeux. Mais pour qui Yann l'avait il pris ?

_ Je te demande pardon ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Une petite pute ? Non mais je rêve. Tu penses que tes potes n'ont que ça à faire ? Ça t'est passé par la tête de demander avant ?   
_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous à toute les soirées ? À chaque fois que je sors, tu es là ! Alors qui es tu ?   
_ Tu le sais très bien. Je m'appelle Jean, je suis un ami de Robin. Et ce n'est pas à toi d'être en colère, c'est à moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait du rentre dedans toute la soirée avant de te baiser comme une chienne dans les toilettes d'une boîte.   
_ Qui es-tu pour me juger ? Tu ne me connais pas !   
_ Non c'est vrai. Je sais juste que tu as perdu ton compagnon et que depuis tu te complais dans ton malheur. Il serait sûrement ravi de te voir ainsi !   
_ Il aurait voulu...  
_ Être en vie ? Oui sûrement, mais on n'a pas dû lui laisser le choix, et je crois pas qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça ! Arrête de te complaire dans le rôle du veuf !   
_ Tu ne sais rien de lui, ni de moi.   
_ Je sais que tes amis veulent t'aider mais tu les rejettes, tu jettes tout le monde, tu t'isole. C'est magnifique. Continue comme ça.   
_ Tais-toi !   
_ Bouge toi le cul Yannick ! Bouge toi, personne ne le fera à ta place.

Martin dépassa Yann et sortit du bâtiment. Il n'avait plus la force de lui faire face. Il avait eu du mal à juste penser ces mots la veille mais lorsqu'il avait vu Yann en haut, ainsi enfermé dans son chagrin, il était entré dans une colère noire. Et Hugo et Vincent qui tentaient de le calmer avec tendresse. Quels idiots. Ce dont Yann avait besoin, c'était de temps, et d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses.   
Mais autre chose vint s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du reporter alors qu'il marchait pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait été si naturel. Il avait réussi à être Jean, pas Martin. Il avait définitivement accepté cela. Il espérait que Yann n'avait pas pris trop durement ses paroles, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'être secoué, la tendresse viendrait après. Et Martin se mit à rêver leur vie à deux. Ce qu'il se passerait si Jean et Yann se mettaient ensemble. Pourrait-il l'aimer comme maintenant ?

Yann était rentré à son appartement, les paroles du jeune homme passant en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas été correct, loin de là, surtout pas avec lui, il avait été si grossier. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains et devant lui, leur mur de photos. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il pleura à nouveau. Il pouvait de nouveau, laisser libre court à son chagrin. 

 _Sois tranquille_  
_Ce n'est rien_  
_Sois tranquille_  
_J'en ai besoin_  
_Et n'oublie pas, n'oublie pas_  
_Je suis là_


	7. Savoir Aimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui j'ai été rapide, j'avais promis deux chapitres en deux jours à Dog_personne c'est chose faite, la suite arrivera dans quelques jours ;-)
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g-gh2hIRhkc

Yann pleurait encore, le visage enfantin et rieur de Martin qui lui faisait face, ces souvenirs figés à jamais sur du papier, lui rappelaient à quel point la vie est courte, à quel point il faut profiter de chaque moment, à quel point tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain. Il avait mal, tellement mal, et les yeux noisettes du reporter braqués sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se sentait prisonnier. Prisonnier de son amour. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en détacher. Mais il était un prisonnier volontaire. Il pensait que s'il restait ici, dans cet appartement, s'il le regardait assez souvent, s'il faisait bien comprendre à tout le monde qu'il serait en deuil pour toujours, alors Martin ne le quitterait jamais vraiment. Il serait avec lui toujours, il ne serait pas mort. Mais il se faisait du mal ainsi, et il faisait du mal aux autres. C'était comme si il voulait forcer tous ceux qui avaient connu Martin à porter son deuil avec lui. Il se sentait tellement ridicule à cet instant, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Son cœur saignait toujours autant, chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans cet appartement vide son cœur se brisait. Chaque fois qu'il se glissait sous les draps froids, les blessures se rouvraient. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, le cauchemar recommençait. C'était l'impression qu'il avait depuis le moment où il avait quitté les bureaux de la rédaction pour découvrir son compagnon gisant sur le sol. Il était en plein cauchemar, un cauchemar dont il ne se réveillait pas depuis presque quatre mois. Mais ce cauchemar était bien réel. Aussi réel que les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Aussi réel que le cœur qui battait encore dans sa poitrine, et qui lui faisait si mal. S'il avait pu, il aurait échangé sa place avec Martin. S'il avait pu, c'est son corps qui aurait été retrouvé sans vie sur cette route, et aujourd'hui Martin serait en vie, entouré de ceux qu'il aimait pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il s'en serait remis plus facilement, lui qui était si jeune, il aurait pu s'en remettre beaucoup plus vite, retrouver quelqu'un, peut-être une femme. Une qui lui aurait donné tout ce qu'il méritait, un foyer, des enfants, une vraie famille. Plus Yann y pensait et plus il pleurait. Martin aurait pu avoir tant, si seulement ce chauffard ne l'avait pas renversé.   
Yann n'en pouvait plus de voir le regard de Martin, il se réfugia dans la salle de bain, là où aucune photo n'ornait les murs. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Il posa les mains de chaque côté du lavabo et tenta de se calmer, il respira profondément mais des sanglots l'empêchaient encore de pouvoir r lever la tête. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'être capable de voir son reflet dans le miroir. Cette vision le frappa de plein fouet. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas vu dans une glace depuis longtemps. Il ressemblait à un vieillard, un fantôme, un cadavre sortit de sa tombe. Il aurait pu facilement jouer dans un film de Tim Burton avec le visage que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il faisait peur à voir. L'espace d'une seconde, Yann fut heureux que Martin ne soit pas là pour le voir ainsi. Il serait sans doute parti en courant. Yann se retourna brusquement, ne supportant pas la vision de l'homme qu'il voyait en face de lui. Même Martin était plus beau sur ce lit au funérarium. Il se risqua à regarder son reflet une nouvelle fois, et les larmes innondèrent à nouveau ses yeux. Il se demanda comment le jeune homme, l'ami de Vincent avait pu avoir envie de coucher avec lui. À moins d'être nécrophile c'était impossible. Personne n'aurait voulu de lui dans un tel état, personne. Il repensait à ce pauvre jeune homme dont il ignorait encore le prénom, l'avait il entendu une fois ? Peut-être, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qui ne concernait pas Martin n'avait plus d'importance depuis quatre mois. Plus rien. Il avait dû le faire souffrir. Il avait honte, tellement honte. Il avait chassé ce sentiment de honte cette nuit là, pensant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, ni pour lui ni pour son partenaire d'un soir. Mais il avait souffert, la façon dont il s'était adressé à lui ce soir en était la preuve. Il l'avait blessé profondément. Le jeune homme avait eu des mots durs, très durs. Pourtant, Yann devait bien avouer qu'il les avait mérité. Il s'était comporté comme un égoïste. Et il n'était pas égoïste, il ne l'avait jamais été. Le jeune homme, peu importe son nom ne l'avait pas ménagé, mais c'est ce dont il avait besoin. D'un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Une bonne gifle n'aurait pas été de trop. Yann s'étonna du fait qu'il aura fallu un inconnu pour commencer à lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau. Tous ses amis avaient essayé, sa famille aussi. Sa mère.   
Mon dieu sa mère. Yann eut envie de se frapper en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait traité alors qu'elle essayait juste d'aider son fils du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il était son seul garçon et elle l'avait toujours aimé plus que tout. Les parents ne devraient pas faire de différence entre leurs enfants, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter plus pour Yann que pour les autres, de le protéger plus que les autres. Et Yann le lui rendait bien, en tout cas, il le lui avait toujours rendu avant la mort de Martin. Elle avait été la première à être au courant de ses sentiments pour le reporter. Il n'avait même pas eu à lui dire, elle le connaissait par cœur, elle avait vu le regard de son fils pour le jeune journaliste, et surtout, elle avait remarqué son sourire dès qu'il apparaissait à l'écran et encore plus, lorsqu'il était avec lui en plateau. Yann s'était confié à elle, sur ses craintes, ses espoirs, ses angoisses lorsqu'il partait dans des pays trop dangereux, sa culpabilité lorsqu'il s'était fait arrêter et son immense joie lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble. Ça aussi, il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui dire, elle l'avait deviné.   
Très vite il attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il savait qu'il exagérait, il était déjà plus de minuit, mais il avait besoin d'elle, énormément besoin d'elle. Son cœur s'emballa au fur et à mesure des sonneries. Il savait qu'il la réveillait en pleine nuit. Elle devait sûrement déjà être en colère contre lui, elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, et en plus il l'appelait au beau milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect. Elle ne répondrait sûrement pas et elle aurait raison. Mais elle n'en fit rien, au bout d'une attente qui lui paru interminable sa mère répondit.

_ Allô ? Dit-elle de sa voix grave encore endormie.

Yann ne répondit pas, sa gorge était nouée par la douleur et la culpabilité.

_ Yann ? Mon chéri ? Ça va ?

Yann se remit à pleurer. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle ne pas lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Comment pouvait-elle s'inquiéter encore pour lui ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer toujours autant ?

_ Mon fils je t'en supplie parle-moi, qu'est ce que tu as ? Mon chéri ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose, supplia sa mère.   
_ Maman, murmura Yann.   
_ C'est moi mon chéri, je suis là, tout va bien, le rassura t-elle.   
_ Je suis désolé maman, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, sanglota Yann.   
_ Ce n'est rien mon chéri, tu souffres, c'est normal, n'importe qui réagirait de la même façon, ce n'est rien...   
_ Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tard maman mais... J'avais besoin de t'entendre, j'avais besoin de toi...   
_ Ne t'excuse pas mon cœur, tu sais que tu peux appeler quand tu veux, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, rentre un peu chez nous ça te fera du bien, et à moi ça fera de la compagnie, tes sœurs m'ont abandonné hier, elles en eu marre de leur mère, ricana t-elle.   
_ Ne dis pas ça maman, tu sais que c'est faux, soupira Yann avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
_ Tu n'as qu'à venir demain soir, je t'attendrai, et ton oncle sera là, il sera content de te voir, lui proposa t-elle.   
_ Je serai content de le revoir aussi, et toi, si tu ne m'en veux pas trop...   
_ Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir mon fils ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, je t'aime trop Yann. Mais j'aimerais me recoucher pour être en forme pour mon fils demain, tu ne m'en veux pas ?   
_ Tu sais très bien que non. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée maman, et je te remercie. Je prendrai le TGV demain soir, je te redirai l'heure.   
_ À demain. Je t'aime mon fils.   
_ Je t'aime aussi maman...

Elle raccrocha, et même si Yann se sentit de nouveau très seul, le simple fait d'avoir pu entendre la voix de sa mère lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et ces quelques jours sur ses terres natales ne seraient que bénéfiques. Il avait besoin de partir, de quitter cet appartement, de s'éloigner. Martin était encore trop présent, il l'empêchait d'avancer. Il devait s'éloigner.

_Savoir souffrir_   
_En silence, sans murmure,_   
_Ni défense ni armure_   
_Souffrir à vouloir mourir_   
_Et se relever_   
_Comme on renaît de ses cendres,_   
_Avec tant d'amour à revendre_   
_Qu'on tire un trait sur le passé._

Le lendemain, il retourna au bureau pour la première fois depuis l'accident de Martin. Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir mais tous l'accueillirent avec le sourire. Valentine le prit dans ses bras longuement et Yann ne refusa pas l'étreinte. Il leur sourit à tous et demanda des nouvelles de chacun, même des absents. Son visage se fit plus triste lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le bureau vide du reporter mais il se ressaisit et pénétra dans son bureau pour se mettre au travail. Il voulait régler plusieurs choses avant de partir et le travail avait toujours été pour lui une façon de s'évader, d'oublier ses problèmes. Après seulement quelques minutes, Laurent débarqua dans son bureau, aussi surpris que toute la rédac réunie de le voir ici. Depuis l'accident de Martin, c'était Valentine épaulée par le reste des chroniqueurs qui s'était chargée de la présentation de l'émission.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yann ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu revenais travailler, tu pouvais attendre la nouvelle saison tu sais...   
_ Je viens juste mettre un peu d'ordre, je pars à Chambéry ce soir. Je vais passer quelques jours avec ma mère, j'en ai besoin, je voulais régler quelques trucs avant de partir.   
_ Comment tu vas ?   
_ Mal, toujours, mais, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps seul chez moi à me morfondre, je dois me bouger le cul, Martin n'aurait pas aimé que j'abandonne comme ça.   
_ Sûrement, mais tu as le droit de prendre ton temps Yann, on le comprend tous.   
_ Je sais, et je vous en remercie. Je passe quelques jours en famille et je reviens travailler, je reprendrai la présentation pour la dernière semaine de la saison, j'en ai besoin. Je deviens fou sans travailler, tu le sais.   
_ Bien, je te ferai parvenir tous les dossiers en cours, il faudra qu'on fasse un bilan de la saison avant de préparer la prochaine. Il faudra qu'on se voit avec Théodore aussi.   
_ Très bien, envoie moi tout ça par mail, et tiens moi au courant par sms pendant que je serai parti. Autre chose, Vincent est là aujourd'hui ?   
_ Oui, il prépare sa chronique dans la salle de réunion, je vais le chercher si tu veux...   
_ Non c'est bon, je vais le voir.

Yann sortit du bureau alors que Laurent resta encore quelques instants immobile, légèrement remué par la présence de son collaborateur et ami ici, il pensait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, pas après la mort de Martin. Yann se dirigeait vers la salle où se trouvait Vincent, certainement avec ses amies, il toqua avant d'entrer et fut heureux de trouver Vincent seul. L'humoriste écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à le voir au travail, surtout pas après la soirée de la veille.

_ Yann ? Qu'est-ce que...   
_ Je suis désolé Vincent, le coupa Yann, je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne le méritais pas. Tu voulais m'aider et moi je t'ai jeté. J'ai fait n'importe quoi depuis quelques mois, et je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Vincent ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que Yann change de comportement à ce point. Il avait vu Jean sortir à sa suite. Il avait entendu leurs voix dans les escaliers mais pas assez bien pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il avait entendu une dispute, de ça il était sûr, et son contenu l'intriguait maintenant au plus haut point. Réalisant qu'il devait répondre à son patron, il lui fit un de ses grands sourires conspirateur dont il avait le secret et répondit d'un ton moqueur.

_ Oh mais en fait, je pensais exiger une augmentation, après tout, c'est la moindre des choses. Je voudrais aussi ton bureau mais tu y fais installer la clim et un jacuzzi pour que je puisse me détendre après avoir épluché toute la presse. Je voudrais aussi une masseuse, enfin, toi comme masseuse et tu me fais aussi une manucure une fois par semaine.

Yann rit de bon cœur, il reconnaissait bien là l'humoriste et enfin, il était réceptif à ses blagues. Il lui répondit sur le même ton.

_ Bien sûr Vincent, je pensais même te céder mes parts à Bangumi, comme ça tu pourrais décider de tout ce que tu fais dans l'émission.   
_ C'est vrai ?   
_ Et puis quoi encore ? Tu rêves ! Je te rappelle que je suis toujours le patron.   
_ Mauvais patron mais je verrai ça au prud'homme !

Le deux hommes pouffèrent. Vincent était heureux de retrouver Yann avec le sourire, un début de vrai sourire en tout cas. Il allait longuement questionner Robin sur Jean ce soir, il était vraiment trop curieux.

_ J'aurai besoin d'un service Vincent.   
_ Je savais que tu ne t'excusais pas gratuitement !   
_ Bien sûr que si... Est ce que tu aurais le numéro de l'ami de ton compagnon ? Le brun aux yeux verts...   
_ Jean ? Non je n'ai pas son numéro, mais je peux le demander à Robin.   
_ Je te remercie. Je te laisse je dois retourner travailler, tu peux me l'envoyer dès que tu l'as ?   
_ Pas de problème.

Yann sortit de la pièce pendant que Vincent se précipitait sur son téléphone pour parler à son petit ami : " _Bonjour mon apollon, il me faudrait le numéro de Jean pour Yann s'il te plaît, et dès ce soir je veux connaître tous les détails que tu peux m'apprendre sur lui. Ce mec a des pouvoirs magiques, je veux savoir d'où il sort !"_

La réponse de Robin fut rapide et il ne manqua pas d'y glisser un petit avertissement vis-à-vis de Martin, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse piquer son homme par un autre, et surtout pas par Martin.

Quand Yann avait reçu le numéro de Jean, il ne sut un instant pas quoi en faire, mais il savait qu'il devait des excuses au jeune homme, et pas des petites. Il dû vaincre sa timidité maladive et prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui proposer de se voir pour un café en fin d'après-midi avant qu'il ne prenne le train pour Chambéry. À sa grande surprise, Jean accepta rapidement sa proposition. Il fut très formel dans sa réponse, mais néanmoins, il ne refusa pas. Yann attendait donc patiemment dans ce café près de la gare de Lyon, scrutant chaque visage qui passait la porte d'entrée. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, Jean franchit la porte. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer. Il ressemblait vraiment à Martin d'une certaine manière, s'il n'y avait pas ces yeux vert émeraude sur son visage Yann aurait pu voir Martin. Ou presque. Quand il s'avança et que Yann put le détailler de plus près, il remarqua les lèvres fines, le visage allongé, non il ne ressemblait pas à Martin, juste un petit air, mais rien de plus.   
Yann l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui d'un geste de la main. Ils passèrent commande et restèrent un instant de dans un silence plutôt gênant. Yann était extrêmement mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas par où commencer, il ne savait pas à quel point le jeune homme lui en voulait.

_ Je... Je vous dois des excuses, commença Yann plus mal à l'aise que jamais.   
_ On passe au vouvoiement ? J'ai pour habitude de tutoyer tous ceux avec qui j'ai couché.

Yann dû faire une sacré tête parce que le jeune homme explosa de rire ce qui le fit rougir affreusement.

_ Pardon, je voulais pas te gêner. Détends toi, tout va bien, je ne mords pas, je t'assure.

Yann poussa un soupir de soulagement mais il évitait toujours soigneusement le regard de Jean. 

_ Donc tu disais, l'encouragea Martin.   
_ Oui... Je m'excuse pour mon comportement envers toi, c'était vraiment pas correct, même totalement dégueulasse. Je te prie de me pardonner. J'ai perdu mon...compagnon et depuis je... Je ne suis plus le même... Je n'arrive plus à avancer. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout mais voilà. Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de toi. Je t'ai mal jugé et mal traité c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.   
_ Il t'a fallu du courage pour ça, je te félicite. Beaucoup se seraient contentés d'ignorer et de passer à autre chose.

Martin lui sourit timidement, il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas entourer Yann de ses bras pour le rassurer, le consoler, lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, peut-être plus. Yann lui rendit son sourire et il lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un vrai sourire sur le visage de son compagnon depuis longtemps, même si ce n'était qu'un sourire d'excuse c'était un début.

_ Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Martin.   
_ Pardon ? Répondit Yann surpris.   
_ Par rapport à ton compagnon, ça va mieux ?   
_ J'ai pas très envie d'en parler...   
_ Comme tu veux, je me disais que ce serait peut-être plus facile pour toi d'en parler à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas connu.   
_ Peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai encore besoin de temps. Je commence à peine à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Yann sourit de nouveau timidement, un sourire de reconnaissance, un vrai, encore. Martin l'admirait. Il redécouvrait chaque parcelle de son visage, c'était comme le revoir pour la première fois. Il scrutait son visage et se souvenait à quel point il l'aimait. Yann sentait son regard sur lui, il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti un tel regard sur lui. Une contemplation. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Et surtout, à ce moment précis, il ne comprenait pas, il avait toujours l'air d'un cadavre tout droit sorti du cimetière après avoir pourri quelques années.

_ Tu pourrais...arrêter de me regarder comme ça, demanda Yann gêné.   
_ Excuse moi, répondit Martin rougissant.   
_ Je suis pas prêt pour ce genre de choses, loin de là, je... Je ne suis pas sûr que je serai à nouveau prêt un jour.   
_ C'est normal, c'est trop tôt. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que... Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais d'aussi beaux yeux, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps de les regarder.

Yann rougit à nouveau, l'évocation de cette soirée le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et à nouveau, Martin rit ce qui détendit Yann.

_ C'est assez drôle de te voir gêné comme ça. Ça marche à chaque fois qu'on te fait des compliments Yannick ?   
_ À peu près oui et ne m'appelle pas Yannick s'il te plaît je déteste ça !   
_ C'est ton prénom, non ?   
_ Non, mon prénom c'est Yann.   
_ Oh pardon, je pensais, Vincent t'appelle toujours Yannick.   
_ Il m'appelle aussi Yannus de temps en temps.

Les deux se regardèrent avant de rire de bon cœur. Martin en fut ravi, un vrai sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il baissa les yeux.

_ Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Pour te faire pardonner tu pourrais au moins m'inviter au resto.   
_ Je vais dans ma famille ce soir, j'ai un train dans vingt minutes, je devrais y aller d'ailleurs.   
_ Ah, dommage. Mais je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien. Sortir un peu de Paris, ça t'aidera. On se fera ce resto quand tu rentrera.   
_ Jean... N'espère pas quelque chose de moi... Pas comme ça, je ne peux pas...   
_ Je ne te demande rien Yann. Je ne compte pas te sauter dessus. Et puis, je sais que je serai de trop. Il n'y a pas de place dans ton cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, je l'ai su dès ce soir là. Tu n'étais pas avec moi, tu étais avec lui.   
_ Excuse moi...   
_ Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne cherche pas à te draguer c'est juste que... Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, je voudrais t'aider.   
_ Tu m'as déjà aidé. Tu m'as mis un bon coup de pied au derrière et crois-moi, j'en avais besoin. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup.   
_ Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais en faire plus. Si tu veux bien.

_Savoir donner,_   
_Donner sans reprendre,_   
_Ne rien faire qu'apprendre_   
_Apprendre à aimer,_   
_Aimer sans attendre,_   
_Aimer à tout prendre,_   
_Apprendre à sourire,_   
_Rien que pour le geste,_   
_Sans vouloir le reste_   
_Et apprendre à Vivre_

Il lui sourit, Yann ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Sa relation avec Jean avait eu un début disons, spécial, et il n'avait jamais eu à gérer ce genre de choses avant, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Face à son silence, Martin sut exactement quoi faire, il savait quelles pensées traversaient son esprit, et il devait les faire taire s'il voulait avoir une chance de l'aider.

_ Écoute, va prendre ton train ou tu vas être en retard. Tu as mon numéro, si tu as besoin de parler, de sortir, même si c'est juste pour ne pas être seul, tu m'appelle ou tu m'envoies un message, je serai ravi de te revoir. D'accord ?   
_ D'accord, je te remercie Jean. Et bien, peut-être à un de ces jours.

Yann se leva, paya pour eux deux et prit la direction de la gare à grandes enjambées pour ne pas manquer son train. Martin le regarda s'éloigner, heureux de le voir commencer à aller mieux. Il était heureux qu'il aille passer quelques jours avec sa mère, car il était persuadé que c'est là qu'il allait. Sa mère avait toujours été son premier soutien. Il le regardait et savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre de lui. Il ne voulait pas. Yann devait se détacher de lui, enfin de Martin. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner le même amour que Martin, il ne pouvait pas. Il sortit du café, le sourire aux lèvres. Il revoyait tous les sourires de Yann, et même si son cœur se serrait encore de le savoir toujours dans la douleur, il se réjouissait d'avoir réussi à le faire sortir de son isolement. Il revoyait son visage face à lui, et se surprit à ressentir les mêmes choses que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Comme si, il retombait peu à peu sous son charme. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu avant...

_Apprendre à rêver_   
_A rêver pour deux,_   
_Rien qu'en fermant les yeux,_   
_Et savoir donner_   
_Donner sans rature_   
_Ni demi-mesure_


	8. Vivre Ou Survivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa9RkViv5XA

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Yann était à Chambéry avec sa mère. Elle avait eu raison de lui dire de venir, être dans la maison où il avait grandi lui faisait du bien. Avoir sa mère aux petits soins pour lui aussi. Elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais elle avait toujours était ainsi avec lui et il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait qu'elle soit comme d'habitude, qu'elle ne cherche pas à agir autrement, il avait besoin de ça. De sa joie de vivre, de son naturel, de son amour. Il avait pu se promener dans les rues de sa ville sans que personne ne vienne le déranger, redécouvrir les endroits qu'il aimait tant, ceux où il allait étant enfant, parfois sa mère venait avec lui et ils se remémoraient certains souvenirs, souvent liés à son père. Yann avait le sourire dès qu'il pensait à son père. Il avait énormément souffert de sa mort prématurée, il avait toujours admiré la force de sa mère à travers cette épreuve, il aurait voulu avoir cette force mais il n'était pas sa mère. Il se sentait tellement faible à côté d'elle.  
Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les deux dans le jardin, il aidait sa mère avec les haricots qu'ils venaient de ramasser dans le potager. Le soleil était au rendez-vous depuis le début de son séjour et il ne s'en plaignait pas, même s'il préférait mille fois venir en hiver lorsque la neige recouvrait la ville de son manteau blanc. Leur tâche se passait dans un silence confortable, sa mère l'observait du coin de l'œil, cherchant le bon moment pour commencer à parler de Martin, mais elle hésitait. La réaction de son fils face à la mort de son compagnon avait été très forte et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait déjà aborder le sujet sans qu'il ne se braque. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner tous les progrès qu'il avait déjà fait depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Il avait eu des mots extrêmement durs envers elle, elle aurait dû lui en vouloir mais en réalité elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas su aider son fils et elle se haïssait pour ça. Elle était sa mère, elle était censée le protéger, être capable de le rassurer mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle le vit faire un sourire en coin, il avait vu clair en son jeu, c'était sûr.

_ Demande moi ce que tu veux me demander Maman, je vois que tu te retiens depuis que je suis arrivé à la gare.   
_ C'est moi qui suis censée te connaître par cœur pas l'inverse, reste à ta place mon fils.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, elle était si heureuse de le voir sourire. Il avait beau avoir bientôt 45 ans, il était toujours son petit garçon, ça ne changerait jamais.

_ Je me rappelais l'année dernière, à Noël, quand tu es venu avec Martin. Il avait été adorable, toujours à vouloir aider, je crois que je l'impressionnais, il avait l'air si intimidé, c'était touchant.   
_ C'était surtout drôle, il avait tellement peur de te décevoir qu'il a repris de la dinde aux marrons alors qu'il déteste ça.   
_ Vraiment ?   
_ Oui, il déteste dès que les vendeurs de marrons chauds commencent à envahir les rues.

Yann souriait en évoquant ce fait, sa mère avait bien remarqué qu'il utilisait encore le présent quand il parlait de Martin, il n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser partir, mais il pouvait déjà en parler sans pleurer et sans se braquer, c'était un bon début. Elle sentit qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, alors elle lui dit simplement.

_ Vas-y, demande moi.

Yann ne fut pas surpris, il sourit à nouveau avant de prendre un air plus grave, presque triste, sa mère se doutait de la question à venir.

_ Comment tu as fait à la mort de Papa ? Comment tu as tenu ? Tu as été tellement forte, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre d'où tu as tiré cette force. Je ne la trouve pas, mais après tout, je ne suis pas toi, je n'ai jamais eu ta force.   
_ Mon chéri, il ne s'agit pas d'être fort ou faible, pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse. Comprends que ce n'était pas la même chose. Je suis ta mère, votre mère, à toi et à tes sœurs, je devais m'occuper de mes enfants aussi, je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller. Ma force, c'est vous, c'est grâce à vous que je tiens, sans vous je n'aurais pas pu. Vous êtes mes trésors, sûrement toi plus que tes sœurs...   
_ Maman...   
_ C'est la vérité, je ne devrais pas je sais, mais à quoi bon le cacher. En plus d'être mon dernier, tu es mon seul fils, mon cadeau. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais, après la naissance de Marie, le médecin nous avait dit que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant, que j'étais devenue stérile. J'en ai pleuré, tellement, ton père ne savait pas quoi faire pour me consoler. Et je suis tombé enceinte de toi, quelques années plus tard. La grossesse a été dure, plusieurs fois j'ai eu peur de te perdre, j'ai dû rester alitée pendant les neuf mois, ou j'allais te perdre. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai eu peur. Ton père et tes sœurs étaient tous avec moi pour l'accouchement, et nous avons survécu tous les deux. Tout s'est bien passé. Quand ton père t'a mis dans mes bras, j'ai su que je t'aimerai toujours plus, parce que tu es mon petit miracle.

Yann n'en revenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, son père non plus, pas plus que ses sœurs. Pourquoi lui avaient-ils tous caché ça ? Il comprit quand il vit les larmes de sa mère, la douleur était encore là, bien présente, la peur de perdre son fils, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait tant. Il se leva pour se placer à côté de sa mère et la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa tendrement ses cheveux gris, il la serrait fort contre lui.

_ J'aurai toujours peur de te perdre mon chéri, toujours.   
_ Est-ce que...c'est pour ça que tu ne m'en a jamais voulu pour mon homosexualité ?   
_ Comment j'aurais pu ? Mon petit garçon... Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que tu sois heureux.

Elle avait la main posée sur sa joue désormais, elle le regardait en souriant, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

_ Pour tenir mon cœur, il faut que tu trouves la personne qui te fait du bien, celle qui te permet d'avancer. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais sache qu'elle a mon entière reconnaissance.   
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?   
_ Il y a bien dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu te décides à m'appeler, on t'a aidé, n'est-ce pas ?   
_ Je...oui...  
_ Qui que ce soit, tu devrais le ou la rappeler, cette personne t'a aidé à sortir de ton isolement, de ta carapace, je pense que c'est la bonne personne pour t'aider dans cette épreuve. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler de Martin, juste, ne la repousse pas, je suis sûre qu'elle peut t'aider.

Yann lui sourit timidement puis se mit à pleurer. Ce fut au tour de sa mère de prendre son fils dans ses bras, il se laissait enfin aller dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Il me manque Maman, il me manque tellement... Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt...

_Quand dans l'amour_   
_Tout s'effondre_   
_Toute la misère du monde_   
_N'est rien à côté d'un adieu_

Yann pleura autant qu'il en avait besoin dans les bras de sa mère. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le tenir dans ses bras, de le rassurer par ses gestes ou sa simple présence. Il finit par se calmer et ils terminèrent avec les haricots avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Yann repensa aux paroles de sa mère, ne pas repousser la personne qui l'avait aidé. Il n'eut pas à chercher loin, la personne qui l'avait aidé, c'était Jean. Il repensa au jeune homme, à sa bienveillance dans ce café, sa solicitude et ce désir de l'aider. Bien sûr, Yann était gêné par leur soirée et les regards qu'il lui avait lancé, non pas qu'ils étaient désagréables, non. Il est toujours agréable de se sentir désiré, et le regard de Jean était si doux, si tendre, ce n'était pas le regard passionné de Martin, même si le reporter ne manquait pas de tendresse.   
"Tu as mon numéro, si tu as besoin de parler, de sortir, même si c'est juste pour ne pas être seul, tu m'appelle ou tu m'envoies un message, je serai ravi de te revoir." c'est ce que Jean lui avait dit. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il prit son téléphone et envoya un message au jeune homme.   
: " Salut Jean, je rentre à Paris ce week-end, si tu veux toujours bien me pardonner, je t'offre le resto dans la semaine, choisis l'endroit, je te le dois bien.   
Yann"

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il espérait que Jean n'interprétrait pas mal ses propos, qu'il n'y verrait pas là une tentative de séduction c'était totalement hors des pensées de Yann mais sa mère avait raison, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider, et jusque là, il était le seul à en avoir été capable. Il était triste, toujours, il portait toujours le deuil de Martin. Le jeune journaliste avait laissé un vide que rien ne saurait jamais combler.

_Et pourtant il faut vivre_   
_Ou survivre_   
_Sans poème_   
_Sans blesser ceux qui nous aiment_   
_Être heureux_   
_Malheureux_   
_Vivre seul ou même à deux_

Les quatre faucheurs d'âmes savouraient leur déjeuner à la maison de la gaufre quand Martin se mit à sourire bêtement. Rachel reconnu ce sourire, elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps, lui dit-elle en souriant.   
_ Oui, il veut qu'on se revoit, tu penses que je devrais accepter ? Demanda Martin, il cherchait sans cesse son approbation désormais.   
_ Bien sûr, si tu continues à penser à lui avant de penser à toi. Il a besoin de Jean pour faire le deuil de Martin, est-ce que tu es prêt pour ça ? S'inquiéta Rachel.   
_ Oui, je le suis. C'est lui qui doit aller mieux, je ne le laisserai pas se morfondre plus longtemps, il doit être heureux.

Rachel lui sourit franchement avant de finir son assiette. Aider Martin lui faisait du bien et l'aidait aussi à faire le deuil de sa fille. En aidant les autres elle avait l'impression de l'aider elle aussi. Robin aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres, Vincent et lui ne cessaient de s'envoyer des messages toute la journée alors qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours entre les répétitions et les représentations. Robin passait de moins en moins de temps chez eux, il était plus souvent chez Vincent mais Rachel ne s'en plaignait pas, elle était vraiment heureuse que son petit frère est enfin trouvé l'amour, et Vincent avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Parfois elle aurait voulu que Robin soit à ses côtés, même si c'était égoïste, elle avait besoin de lui elle aussi, mais elle ne disait rien et le laissait profiter de son compagnon. Son regard plein d'étoiles dès qu'il lisait les mots de l'humoriste réchauffaient le cœur de tous ceux qui le voyait. Rachel et Martin se regardèrent un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Robin releva la tête vers eux, il sentait bien qu'il était l'objet de leur sourire et les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

_ Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'énerva Robin.   
_ Mais non, on ne se moque pas, c'est tellement mignon vos mots d'amour, ricana Martin.   
_ Dit le mec qui passe ses premiers mois de faucheur d'âmes à aider son compagnon à faire son deuil, lequel de nous deux est le plus dégoulinant d'amour d'après toi ? Demanda Robin joueur.   
_ Un point pour Robin sur ce coup là, lança Rachel toujours souriante.

Robert vint briser leur bulle d'amour.

_ Bon au lieu de faire les enfants, au boulot ! S'exaspéra légèrement Robert.   
_ Sois pas rabat-joie Robert, soupira Rachel, et pourquoi Robin n'a rien ? Il a encore un jour de congé ?   
_ Non, il l'aura plus tard.   
_ Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda Robin.   
_ Les instances supérieures m'ont dit de te donner cette mission en début de soirée, je ne l'ai pas encore.   
_ Ils ont des lubies parfois, bon, j'y vais, je dois aller en répétitions !   
_ Oui, et surtout ne foire pas la scène du baiser, se moqua Martin.

Robin lui lança sa serviette avant de quitter le restaurant. Martin avait encore le sourire aux lèvres mais le perdit vite en voyant le visage de Rachel, elle était inquiète, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas donné sa mission ? Demanda Rachel à Robert.   
_ Vois par toi-même, répondit Robert en lui tendant un post it.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et Martin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Robert avait menti. Il fronça les sourcils et Rachel lui tendit le papier. Le cœur de Martin s'arrêta.

_ C'est pas possible ! Et pourquoi ça tombe sur Robin ? C'est cruel !   
_ Je ne pense pas que les instances supérieures devinent qui va coucher avec qui Martin, je ne fais que transmettre...   
_ Mais ils ne peuvent pas, c'est trop cruel ! S'indigna Martin.   
_ Écoute moi bien petite tête, on n'intervient pas dans la mort des gens, n'essaie pas d'empêcher quoique ce soit, on s'est bien compris ? Le prévint Robert.   
_ Mais pourquoi ? S'énerva Martin.   
_ Ça peut avoir des conséquences auxquelles il ne vaut mieux pas penser. Parfois on déclenche plus de morts que prévues. On ne doit rien faire, expliqua Rachel les larmes aux yeux.   
_ Robin va être anéanti, souffla Martin résigné.

Rachel ferma les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne voulait pas voir Robin souffrir, elle avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas plus que Martin. Alors ils quittèrent le restaurant et partirent récupérer leur âme, sans que Robin ne quitte à un seul instant leurs pensées.

Les répétitions s'étaient passées à merveille, Robin et Vincent étaient si heureux de se retrouver alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques heures plus tôt. Avant le début de élaboré représentation Vincent passa dans la loge de Robin pour l'embrasser en guise d'encouragement. Ce qui fut d'abord un baiser tendre devint vite beaucoup plus fougueux et les deux hommes durent se faire violence pour ne pas succomber au désir qui les dévorait. Ils n'avaient pas encore consommé leur amour, mais la tension montait de plus en plus entre eux. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps, mais cette nuit serait sans doute la dernière nuit d'abstinence. Vincent quitta la loge de Robin pour se rendre dans la sienne. Le. Comédien terminait de se préparer quand on frappa à nouveau à sa porte, persuadé que c'était son homme qui revenait il lança avec jeu à travers la porte.

_ Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi mon bel apollon...  
_ J'apprécie le compliment mais moi je viens pour le travail.

Le visage de Robert lui avait fait immédiatement perdre son sourire. Il avait déjà l'air froid en temps habituel mais ce soir il l'était encore plus, complètement dénué d'émotion. Il tendit son post it à Robin qui fut pris d'effroi en découvrant le nom inscrit sur le papier, la personne destinée à mourir dans exactement 30 secondes. Robin ne prit même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il courru aussi vite qu'il put, il espérait arriver à temps pour éviter l'accident. Son cœur battait si vite, le sang puisait dans ses tempes, il n'entendait rien, il ne voyait rien, il n'y avait qu'une personne dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la porte de la loge, il n'était pas là, il vit la porte des douches ouverte, il entendait un bruit d'eau qui coule.  
Il entra dans la salle de bain et découvrit avec horreur, Vincent inconscient, la tête plongée dans le lavabo rempli d'eau, dans lequel il devait probablement se débarbouiller avant d'aller au maquillage. Il lui sortit immédiatement la tête de l'eau, l'allongea par terre. Il ne respirait déjà plus. Robin entama un massage cardiaque et un bouche à bouche dans la seconde. Il ne prendrait pas son âme. Non. Hors de question. Il lui sauverait la vie. Mais ses pouvoirs faisaient effet sans qu'il le veuille, l'âme de Vincent commençait à se relever, il l'a repoussa dans son corps.

_ Non, pas maintenant ! Je t'interdis de quitter ton corps ! Tu vas vivre !

Il voyait sur le visage de Vincent qu'il n'y comprenait rien, Robin reprit sa réanimation, Vincent le suppliait d'arrêter. Il avait mal, si mal, ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

_ Respire Vincent ! Je t'en supplie respire !

Les secondes qui passaient étaient interminables, Robin n'écoutait pas Vincent, il continuait, le remettait dans son corps quand il essayait d'en sortir, quand enfin, il respira à nouveau, recracha l'eau dans ses poumons. Il était légèrement sur le côté, Robin le maintenait pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Il respirait fortement, faisant entrer à nouveau l'air dans ses poumons.

_ Respire Vincent... Respire. C'est fini. Tout va bien.   
_ C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Vincent le regardait horrifié, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était bien mort, plusieurs minutes sans doute. Et il avait bien senti Robin le réanimer. Mais il l'avait aussi vu lui parler et ce n'était pas à son corps qu'il parlait. Ses paroles lui revenaient en tête, "Je t'interdis de quitter ton corps".

_ Qui es tu ?

Vincent était confus et terrifié, mais aussi épuisé. Plusieurs de leurs camarades arrivèrent, attirés par les hurlements de désespoir qu'ils avaient entendu. Robin se retourna vers eux.

_ Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, il faut appeler les secours vite !

L'un d'eux s'exécuta. Vincent tenta de se détacher de l'étreinte de Robin mais n'en avait pas la force. Quand les secours arrivèrent, il n'eut même pas la force de leur dire de ne pas laisser Robin venir, mais il ne lui adressa ni un mot ni un regard de tout le trajet. Il le fuyait. Qui était cet homme à ses côtés ? Cet homme qu'il aimait ?

_Fleurs fanées meurent_   
_Noir et blanc_   
_Seules couleurs d'un futur_   
_Qui est déjà le passé pour nous deux_

Robin fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il envoya un message à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.   
"J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin de vous, rejoignez moi à l'hôpital, je vous donne le numéro de chambre dès que je peux"

Martin et Rachel avaient redouté l'arrivée de ce sms toute la journée, mais son contenu les intriguait un peu. Chambre ? Ne devrait-il pas parler de chambre funéraire ?

Vincent était allongé sur un lit, il devait se reposer après les quelques examens effectués par les médecins. Robin était à côté de lui, Vincent refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole.

_ Tu m'as fait tellement peur...   
_Comment tu as pu me voir ? J'étais...mort... Comment tu as pu me voir ?   
_ Vincent je...   
_ Explique moi je ne comprends rien ! Ou peut-être que je deviens fou...   
_ Non tu n'es pas fou, tu...   
_ Tu m'as dit de ne pas quitter mon corps, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ?   
_ Si ton âme quitte ton corps il n'y a plus aucune chance de te réanimer.   
_ Comment ça mon âme quitte... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu es quoi toi ?   
_ Vincent je...

Ils furent interrompu par des coups sur la porte, Robin invita les personnes à entrer et Martin et Rachel firent leur apparition.

_ Robin qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Rachel horrifiée.   
_ Rien, je t'assure, il était à son rendez-vous, je n'ai fait que le réanimer, je... Vincent ?

Vincent s'était redressé sur son lit avant de reculer, se laisser tomber, il était maintenant dos au mur, terrifié, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, puis d'une voix tremblante, il souffla :

_ Martin ? 


	9. Pale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Mpl97wgttv4

_ Martin ?

Vincent ressemblait à un animal apeuré, s'il avait pu reculer d'avantage il l'aurait fait, mais il état pris au piège, il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois, se pinça pour tenter de se réveiller. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Il n'avait pas vécu tout ça, il ne s'était pas noyé dans un lavabo avant d'être réanimé par son petit ami qui avait vu son âme sortir de son corps. Comment Robin avait-il pu le voir ? Qui était-il ? Était-il seulement humain ? Mais pourquoi de posait il toutes ces questions ? Comme si Dieu existait ! Connerie ! Il n'y avait jamais cru. Et pourtant, les dernières heures étaient là pour lui prouver le contraire. S'il n'y avait pas de Dieu, il devait y avoir quelque chose. Il avait vu distinctivement son corps sans vie sous lui et pourtant Robin l'avait regardé dans les yeux, lui, pas son corps, et il s'était vu dans ses yeux. Comment ?   
Et maintenant, devant lui, il y avait non seulement Robin, mais aussi une jeune femme, légèrement plus jeune que lui, qui semblait extrêmement triste mais aussi horrifiée à cet instant, mais peut-être pas autant que lui. Et à côté d'eux, sans t-shirt bordeaux ni chemise bleue, mais bien là, vivant, Martin. Martin ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il était mort. Mort. Il avait vu son corps sans vie au funérarium, il avait assisté à son enterrement, il avait vu l'immense détresse de Yann. Comment Martin avait pu faire croire à sa mort ? La fureur s'empara soudain de lui, il fusilla le reporter du regard, oubliant ainsi ces autres préoccupations.   
Il vit Martin se regarder dans le miroir et il regarda à son tour dans la glace. Jean ? Il se retourna de nouveau pour regarder son visage. Non c'était bien Martin. Il regarda à nouveau dans la glace. Jean. Il était définitivement en train de devenir fou.

_ Comment ça se fait qu'il voit mon visage s'il n'est pas mort ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Martin abasourdi.   
_ J'en sais rien, lui répondit Robin, et il se souvient de sa mort, de ce qu'il s'est passé après, d'habitude les gens réanimés ne s'en souviennent pas je ne comprends pas.   
_ Mais c'est toi qui l'a réanimé Robin ! Hurla Rachel.   
_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? L'interrogea Martin.   
_ Quand un faucheur ramène une personne à la vie, surtout si c'est une âme qu'il avait dans son contrat, il lui transmet un peu de son pouvoir. Et alors, quand cette personne respire à nouveau, il peut voir notre monde. Il peut voir comme un entre deux.   
_ Mais de quoi vous parlez ? S'énerva Vincent.   
_ Aucun n'a survécu à ça, ils sont tous devenus fous avant de se suicider. Un vivant ne peut pas supporter ça Robin, expliqua Rachel en essayant de le ménager, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.   
_ Non ! Ça ne lui arrivera pas ! Je vais l'aider ! Hurla Robin en sanglots.

Vincent les regardait tous les trois, il ne comprenait rien. Ces mots, faucheurs, âme, entre deux ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qui étaient-ils ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je comprends rien ! Sanglota Vincent.

La colère avait fait place à la peur et à la tristesse. Martin se sentait si mal pour son ami, le voir dans un tel état lui rappelait le jour de sa mort, la détresse qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant l'existence de tout ce monde auquel il n'avait jamais cru. Il regardait Robin et se reconnaissait aussi, il comprenait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il vivait la même chose, ressentait la même chose. Cette envie de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait quoiqu'il en coûte. Les paroles de Rachel n'était en rien encourageante, et Martin avait très peur pour son ami qui semblait déjà commencer à devenir fou, mais quelle autre réaction pouvait-il avoir ? Tout ceci, c'était trop pour un vivant. Mais Martin, tout comme Robin, n'avait aucune intention de le laisser sombrer dans la folie, ils étaient déterminés à l'aider, et Martin était persuadé que Rachel en ferait de même, elle ne pourrait pas laisser Robin souffrir, elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

_ Sortez tous les deux, souffla Martin presque inaudible.   
_ Pardon ? S'exclama Robin.   
_ Sortez ! Je m'occupe de Vincent, sortez ! Il a pas besoin de nous trois, un seul ce sera déjà bien assez !

Martin avait hurlé, son ton était plus qu'autoritaire et ses deux amis ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps et sortirent de la chambre. Vincent s'était effondré sur le sol, dos au mur, en larmes, il avait ses mains agrippées dans ses cheveux, la tête baissée. Martin vint se placer à côtés de lui et posa une main sur son épaule qui fit sursauter Vincent. Il releva la tête vers Martin, espérant se réveiller de ce cauchemar, les sanglots reprirent quand il vit de nouveau le visage de son ami disparu.

_ Je sais que c'est beaucoup à encaisser Vincent...   
_ Encaisser le fait qu'un ami proche ait fait croire à sa mort ?! Ouais t'as raison c'est pas facile, mais c'est pas pour moi que c'est le plus dur. T'as pensé à Yann avant de faire ça ? Et puis pourquoi t'as fait ça ?   
_ Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis mort Vincent ! Mort ! Comment tu peux imaginer que je ferai une chose pareille à Yann ? Ça va pas ! Tu crois que j'ai pas mal de le voir comme ça ? Ça m'a tué de le voir aussi détruit à la soirée de votre metteur en scène, la même chose après la première de votre pièce et encore il y a quelques jours chez toi. Je l'aime, je t'assure que la mort n'a rien changé à ça alors ne vient pas me dire que j'ai fait croire à ma mort ! Et puis pourquoi je ferai ça ? Explique moi l'intérêt !?

Martin se retourna et soupira longuement. Bien sûr que Vincent pensait ça, c'était toujours plus crédible que de croire à la vie après la mort et aux faucheurs d'âmes.

_ Excuse-moi Vincent, je sais que c'est pas facile à encaisser quand on est mort, je n'imagine pas ce que c'est pour toi alors que tu es encore en vie.

Vincent regarda son ami, il avait l'air si triste, alors ce n'était pas un rêve, il parlait vraiment avec un mort ? Il se demanda soudain comment Martin devait se sentir et surtout, pourquoi il était encore là ? N'y avait-il pas une sorte de paradis ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_ Tu es quoi ? Une sorte de fantôme ou ? Et pourquoi quand je te regarde dans le miroir je vois Jean ? Je comprends plus rien...   
_ Je suis mort Vincent, mais non je ne suis pas un fantôme, ça n'existe pas, parfois certaines âmes mettent plus de temps à trouver leur lumière mais c'est tout, mais tu ne les vois pas, tu ne peux pas les toucher.   
_ Mais alors, pourquoi toi je peux ?   
_ Je suis un entre deux, ni vivant ni réellement mort.   
_ Je ne comprends toujours pas.   
_ À vrai dire, moi non plus. Le hasard a fait que je me suis retrouvé faucheur d'âmes. J'aurai préféré mourir en bonne et due forme mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Alors maintenant, je suis Jean.   
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour aider Yann ?   
_ C'est vraiment la seule question qui te vient ?

Martin souriait et Vincent sourit à son tour, timidement.

_ Je lui ai mis un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Vous n'avez pas trop aidé. Yann n'avait pas besoin qu'on le réconforte, il déteste ça, il n'aime pas se sentir faible et à faire ça, vous ne l'aidiez pas. Il avait besoin qu'on le bouge, maintenant vous pouvez le consoler, il commence à accepter. Il est chez sa mère.   
_ Tu lui as dit que tu étais là ?   
_ Ça va pas ?!   
_ Quoi ?   
_ Vincent, tu me vois arriver avec le visage de Jean et lui dire, Oh c'est moi Martin je suis mort mais en fait je suis encore là à côtés de toi, ça te dit qu'on reprenne notre relation où elle en était ? Tu ne le connais pas, il va se braquer, il ne me croira jamais même si je lui raconte des détails intimes, ça va le rendre fou et il pourrait....

Martin ne finit pas sa phrase, il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à la simple pensée que son amant puisse choisir de mettre fin à ses jours.

_ Je peux pas lui dire, je suis mort Vincent. J'ai pas le droit de le retenir. Il doit faire le deuil de Martin, et si Jean peut l'aider tant mieux.   
_ Tu commences à parler de toi à la troisième personne, la mort ne te réussit pas.

Vincent eut un léger rire, Martin le reconnaissait bien là, utilisant l'humour pour combattre ses craintes. Il vit que Vincent voulait lui demander quelque chose, il y avait une chose qui le tourmentait.

_ Poses ta question Vincent, poses en autant que tu veux. J'y répondrai.   
_ Robin... Il est mort lui aussi ?   
_ On l'est tous les trois. Robin, Rachel et moi.

Martin tenta de lui expliquer avec précision ce qu'était sa vie aujourd'hui, ce qu'il avait découvert de la vie après la mort dont finalement il ne connaissait pas grand chose. Il y eut des disputes, Vincent ne comprenant pas toujours tout, mais il fut beaucoup plus calme que Martin ne l'avait été et lorsque Martin songeait qu'il n'était pas mort il était impressionné. Il semblait prendre la chose plutôt bien, enfin, en tout cas, pas trop mal. Martin se demanda si le fait que ce soit Robin qui l'ait sauvé jouait dans l'équation, son hypothèse sembla se confirmer quand son ami demanda à voir le comédien. Martin acquiesça, prit son ami dans ses bras pour le réconforter une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre. Robin avait l'air d'avoir retenu sa respiration depuis qu'il avait quitté son compagnon.

_ Il veut te voir, dit simplement Martin.

Robin retrouva sa respiration, mais elle était loin d'être calme, il avait peur, il était terrorisé, il ne voulait pas que Vincent lui en veuille, mais il le comprenait. Comment pouvait-il accepter une telle chose ? Il se demanda s'il aurait agi de même s'il avait su quelles conséquences il y aurait pour Vincent. La réponse ne fut pas longue à trouver. Bien sûr qu'il aurait fait la même chose, c'était égoïste sans doute, mais il n'aurait pas pu se résoudre à regarder l'homme qu'il aime mourir sous ses yeux.   
Il entra dans la chambre la boule au ventre, Vincent était assis en tailleur sur le lit, il l'attendait, patiemment. Il avait pleuré, Robin pouvait le voir, son cœur se brisait de le voir dans cet état, et il savait qu'il en était la cause. Il voulu se tenir debout devant lui mais Vincent lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Robin avait la tête baissée, il n'osait pas regarder Vincent alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

_ Merci.

Ce simple mot obligea Robin à relever la tête. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il le regardait choqué. Vincent repris, les yeux vers le bas lui aussi.

_ Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, j'étais tellement perturbé par tout ça que je ne t'ai même pas remercié.   
_ Tu... Tu n'as pas à me remercier, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, c'est normal...   
_ J'en suis pas sûr... Tu m'as menti... Qu'est ce que je sais de toi Robin ? Est-ce qu'au moins Robin c'est ton vrai prénom ? Martin m'a dit que tu avais ton vrai visage depuis quelques temps. Mais, qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?   
_ Tu veux dire à part le fait que je suis mort et faucheur d'âmes ?   
_ C'est ça.   
_ Tu sais presque tout, tu me connais. Mes goûts, l'histoire de ma famille, mes études...   
_ Ta mort... Comment tu es mort Robin, et quand ? Tu as quel âge ?   
_ En 1946, j'avais 28 ans.   
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Robin inspira profondément, c'était il y a tellement longtemps mais il s'en souvenait encore si clairement. Les souvenirs étaient encore douloureux. Vincent vit Robin porter ses mains à son cou, pour le masser, comme pour faire disparaître une douleur. Il vit qu'il souffrait, terriblement et il s'en voulut d'avoir poser cette question qui semblait lui faire tant de mal. Il se rapprocha doucement et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Il aurait sûrement dû lui en vouloir, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester loin de lui, pas quand il souffrait. Mais ce contact crispa Robin, il avait les yeux fermés et plongé comme il l'était dans ses souvenirs, ce contact ne lui était en rien agréable, il retira ses mains, apeuré.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?   
_ Non, non Vincent, voyons ! C'est juste que...   
_ Ne me réponds pas si c'est trop dur je....   
_ Après tout ce que je t'ai fait je te dois bien ça. J'ai plus envie de te mentir. Tu as le droit de savoir.   
D'abord il faut que tu saches que, à cette époque je faisais partie d'une troupe de théâtre. On avait été une des premières à se reformer après la libération, certains de nos camarades avaient été tués pendant l'occupation, c'était pas une belle époque tu sais. Bref, j'étais heureux, j'avais retrouvé mon ami d'enfance, mon premier amour, Pierre. Il avait fui à Londres juste avant l'armistice, il avait participé au combat en Afrique du Nord. Un héros de guerre, il était admiré et respecté dans l'armée. Seulement, dans la troupe, ce n'était plus le cas. On avait fait partie de la Résistance, on s'était considérablement rapproché, tous, et on avait continué à faire du théâtre, clandestinement, on avait évolué, mais pas lui. Il n'était plus aussi bon qu'avant et alors que je commençais à être remarqué par les grands théâtres, lui était relégué dans des rôles secondaires voire de la figuration. J'ai été choisi pour jouer à la comédie française, un rôle principal à remplacer, j'étais si heureux, c'était un tel accomplissement, il est venu. Je pensais que sa jalousie s'était calmé et qu'il avait bien compris que je l'aimais comme un fou mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était plus jaloux que jamais.

Vincent retenait son souffle, il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre. Robin poursuivi son récit.

_ Il est entré dans ma loge et il m'a embrassé. Fougueusement, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, il me caressait, j'avais terriblement envie de lui à cet instant, je pensais que lui aussi.

Robin respira profondément, il avait besoin de courage.

_ Il a passé ses mains sur ma nuque, je pensais que c'était pour ne pas que je m'écarte et qu'on puisse continuait à s'embrasse mais...

Il ferma les yeux, une larme coula.

_ Il a bougé ses mains sur mon cou et il a... Il m'a... Il les a pressé contre mon cou, je ne pouvais plus respirer. Il me regardait dans les yeux pendant qu'il faisait ça. Son sourire... Je n'oublierai jamais son sourire satisfait. Il était heureux de me voir perdre ma respiration, de me voir suffoquer sous ses doigts. Je... Je suis mort comme ça.

Vincent ne put se retenir, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Robin eut d'abord un sursaut, comme s'il revivait ce moment, mais les gestes doux de Vincent le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il passa ses bras dans son dos, cala sa tête sur son épaule et pleura. Il n'avait que peu raconté cette histoire. Des quatre faucheurs d'âmes, seule Rachel connaissait cette histoire, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait toujours protégé Robin de ceux qui l'approchaient et pouvaient lui vouloir du mal.

_ Pardonne-moi Vincent, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi...   
_ Si j'avais ce mec en face de moi je lui ferai subir la même chose pour te venger. Dis-moi qu'il a été arrêté.  
_ Non, jamais. Héros de guerre, il a su se protéger. Il m'a fait passé pour un ancien collabo auprès de nos amis. Leur disant que j'avais trahi le réseau et que c'est pour ça que des camarades avaient été arrêtés et tués.   
_ Enfoiré !

Robin se détacha de son étreinte pour le regarder. Il le suppliait du regard, il le suppliait de lui pardonner.

_ J'ai... J'ai besoin de temps Robin... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar...je... Laisse-moi du temps, s'il te plaît.

Robin acquiesça, il embrassa la joue de Vincent qui ferma les yeux sous ce geste doux, il quitta la chambre alors que Vincent le suivait du regard toujours bouleversé par l'histoire de son compagnon. Il était triste, il était en colère, il était perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Sa vision du monde venait d'être changée à jamais. Il sortit de l'hôpital le lendemain matin, les médecins avaient voulu le garder en observation, c'est son amie Juliette qui était venue le chercher, il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents, il pensait que ce n'était pas la peine de les inquiéter pour rien. En sortant, il eut l'impression de re-découvrir le monde sous un autre jour, il était toujours aussi perdu, mais il refusa de baisser les bras. Il surmontrait tout ça, il le savait, il le devait. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Robin, à la terreur dans ses yeux quand il lui avait raconté son histoire, à la douleur qu'il avait lu sur son visage. Il voulait être là pour lui, mais il avait besoin de temps.

_The world seems not the same,_   
_though I know nothing has changed._   
_It's all my state of mind,_   
_I can't leave it all behind._   
_I have stand up to be stronger._

Vincent ne revint au théâtre que la semaine suivante. Tous se jetèrent sur lui quand ils le virent arriver. Tous, sauf Robin. Le comédien se dirigez vers les loges. Il laissait le temps à Vincent comme il lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'humoriste de la semaine, il était désespéré. Il avait l'impression de ne plus respirer quand Vincent n'était pas avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'en pensée. Il avait tenté une approche par l'intermédiaire de Martin, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien dit, prétextant que Vincent lui avait aussi demandé de rester loin de lui, ce que le reporter respectait. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son ami rallonge la liste des personnes mortes suite à la découverte de l'existence de la vie après la mort.   
Alors, quand Vincent fit son entrée dans sa loge, Robin ne comprit rien. Vincent ne dit pas un mot, il s'avança et l'embrassa. Fougueusement. Il laissa traîner ses mains partout sur son corps, réveillant chaque parcelle de son compagnon. Il fit lentement remonter ses mains vers le cou de Robin, il savait quelle réaction espérer, Robin se raidit, il avait peur, mais Vincent caressa son cou du bout des doigts, tendrement avant que ses lèvres ne quittent celles de Robin pour se glisser jusqu'à son cou et y déposer de nombreux baisers. Il voulait faire oublier au comédien le souvenir des mains de cet enfoiré de Pierre. Il colla son front à celui de Robin.

_ Je ne vis plus sans toi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.   
_ Vincent...   
_ Ne me mens plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Je suis en colère, toujours mais... Je t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi, je prendrai pas le risque de mourir demain sans te l'avoir dit.

Robin laissa échapper quelques sanglots avant que Vincent n'attrape son menton entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête et l'embrasser tendrement, du bout des lèvres, comme pour leur premier baiser.   
La représentation se passa à merveille et quand il retourna dans sa loge, Vincent ne manqua pas de remercier la personne qui l'avait poussé à revenir vers son compagnon. Robin le rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Vincent ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emmena jusqu'à chez lui, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de lui jusqu'au bout, pour la première fois. 

À la maison de la gaufre, Martin et Rachel savouraient leurs repas tardifs, ils étaient allé à un concert ensemble, Martin s'était dit qu'il serait bon pour Rachel de sortir et se changer les idées. Il la vit sourire à un sms qu'elle venait de recevoir, se doutant de son contenu, il lui demanda.

_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il aille voir Robin ?   
_ La vérité...   
_ C'est-à-dire ?   
_ Que Robin l'aime au moins autant que tu aimes ton Yann. Tu le revois quand ?   
_ Je...

Son portable sonna à ce moment précis, c'était Yann. Décidément, timing parfait.

_ Alors ?   
_ Demain soir.   
_ Ça va aller Martin, tout se passera bien.   
_ J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi... Je suis pas sûr d'être assez fort...

_Have to fight, cause I know_   
_in the end it's worthwhile,_   
_that the pain that I feel slowly fades away._   
_It will be alright._


	10. Il Mio Rifugio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fxSXIWyMabQ

Martin sentait son poul s'accélérer alors que son dîner avec Yann se rapprochait inévitablement. Pourquoi était-il stressé à ce point ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il dînait avec le présentateur, il était habitué, ça n'aurait pas dû l'angoisser à ce point. Mais il se sentait comme à un premier rendez-vous, non, pas un rendez-vous, mais une première sortie avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Ils avaient échangé plusieurs messages depuis que Yann l'avait recontacté. Ça avait été dur pour le reporter. Essayer de ne pas faire comme avant, de ne pas donner l'impression qu'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Ce qui, finalement, à force de parler, n'était plus très vrai. Non, il ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Il se surprenait à découvrir d'autres facettes de la personnalité de Yann, certaines qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ou peut-être les redécouvrait-ils ? Il les voyaient à travers d'autres yeux, comme si c'était la première fois. Il aimait cette sensation, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de revivre les premiers instants de sa relation avec son patron pour pouvoir ressentir à nouveau les frissons, la chaleur, ou tout simplement revoir les premiers regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Il s'était souvent dit, et encore plus depuis sa mort, que s'il avait pu remonter le temps il se serait déclaré bien plus tôt, aurait assumé ses sentiments pour Yann et ils auraient pu avoir tellement plus de temps ensemble et éviter toutes ces querelles inutiles. Il s'en voulait tellement quand il y repensait et les larmes venaient souvent dans ces moments là. Et c'était dans ces instants qu'il regrettait de vivre seul, de n'avoir personne à qui se confier. Bien sûr il y avait Robin et Rachel, mais ses deux amis avaient d'autres choses en tête, Robin devait s'occuper de Vincent et de leur relation, même si l'humoriste était revenu vers lui la veille, tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, et Martin savait que ce serait dur pour Robin de regagner la confiance de Vincent, mais il avait confiance. Il se souvenait des regards que Vincent lançait à Robin, il les reconnaissait, il avait toujours eu les mêmes pour Yann, il lui pardonnerait, comme lui aurait pardonné à Yann. Et Rachel avait encore du mal à faire le deuil de sa fille. Elle se montrait forte bien sûr, mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment, et elle n'acceptait l'aide de personne, pire, elle le rejetait violemment lorsqu'il essayait de l'aider. Alors il ne faisait rien, la laissait venir à lui si elle avait besoin, ce qu'elle faisait rarement.   
L'horloge tournait, et l'heure du dîner n'était plus très loin. Martin était déjà dans sa salle de bain depuis une heure à chercher quoi mettre pour la soirée. Comment devait-il s'habiller ? Chemise ? T-shirt ? Costume ? Que devait-il faire ? Ça n'avait rien de formel alors il abandonna l'idée du costume, ensuite, chemise ou t-shirt ? Martin ne savait pas. Il finit par se dire que le t-shirt ressemblerait trop à Martin alors il opta pour la chemise.  
Et, il avait passé tellement de temps à se demander quoi porter qu'il allait presque être en retard pour le dîner et il savait à quel point Yann détestait ça, il ne voulait pas le mettre dans de mauvaises conditions pour ce soir. Alors il se dépêcha, courru jusqu'au métro et finalement il arriva cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue, et bien sûr, Yann était déjà là. Son cœur rata un battement quand il le vit, il avait des papillons dans le ventre, il se croyait revenu à l'adolescence. Il avait oublié cette sensation, le début de l'amour. Il ne se souvenait pas de cette sensation avec Yann, comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait toujours nié avec force ses sentiments pour le présentateur alors il ne se souvenait pas de tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'était plus vraiment Martin Weill, il se retrouvait face à cet homme, et il avait le souffle coupé. Yann portait sa chemise bleu ciel et en dessous son t-shirt gris, sa chemise était complètement ouverte et Martin adorait ça. Il avait son habituel jean bleu marine avec ses baskets blanches, il était irrésistible. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Yann n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'on pouvait lui trouver, il ne se trouvait pas plus beau qu'un autre, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Pour Martin il avait tout d'exceptionnel. Il était perdu dans sa contemplation, Yann fumait nerveusement devant le restaurant et ne faisait pas attention aux passants, si bien qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Martin, et ce dernier en était plus que ravi, ainsi il pouvait observer son compagnon à loisir, se perdre dans les courbes de son corps, le gris de ses cheveux, la clarté de ses yeux. Ses yeux ? Martin baissa le regard, Yann l'avait vu. Martin rougit légèrement, comme un enfant pris en train d'admirer quelqu'un de loin. Il releva la tête, sourit timidement à Yann qui écrasa son mégot avant de lui sourire à son tour, timidement lui aussi. Il s'avança vers lui, il y eut un moment de flottement, les deux hommes ne sachant pas comment il devait se saluer. Devait-il se serrer la main, se faire la bise ou tout simplement se dire bonjour ? C'est Martin qui opta pour une simple bise furtive et sans un mot les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. Yann avait réservé une table à l'écart, pas trop à la vue des passants ou des autres personnes présentes dans le restaurant. La dernière chose que Yann voulait c'était une photo de lui avec un autre homme au restaurant dans les magasines people qu'il avait en horreur. Ils commandèrent un apéritif, on leur apporta et ils se retrouvèrent vraiment seuls. Yann était clairement mal à l'aise et Martin le voyait, il trouvait ça totalement craquant évidemment mais il savait aussi que Yann devait se détendre dès le début du repas ou la soirée allait tourner au fiasco et ce n'était vraiment pas le but. Il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas avoir une approche trop frontal ou Yann risquait de se braquer.

_ Tu as le droit de respirer Yann, je voudrais pas que tu suffoques à cause de moi.

Yann releva les yeux vers lui et Martin rit de bon cœur. Yann se rendit compte que c'était ridicule d'être aussi peu détendue, après tout, il ne faisait que dîner avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Et puis, ils avaient échangé de nombreux messages qu'il avait mis à l'aise avec le jeune homme, il savait que Jean ne lui en voulait pas et il se demandait bien comment une telle chose était possible.

_ Excuse-moi Jean, j'ai juste... Je suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise, je m'en veux encore pour mon comportement.   
_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. Enfin, je ne t'en veux plus c'est mieux ? Ou tu préfères que je te crie dessus ?   
_ Tu aurais le droit de me crier dessus tu sais...   
_ Oui, mais au milieu d'un restaurant ce serait se donner en spectacle, et ce serait pas bon pour ta réputation.

Martin souriait et Yann rit. Il appréciait l'humour du jeune homme. Il était enfin détendu, Martin était ravi, sa tactique avait fonctionné.

_ Jean, je peux te poser une question ?   
_ Bien sûr.   
_ Pourquoi tu as choisi un restaurant japonais ? Tu aimes le pays ou ?   
_ Non, enfin, j'y suis déjà allé, j'ai bien aimé mais je ne le connais pas vraiment. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment l'apprécier, je ne suis jamais resté longtemps. Non, c'est juste que Vincent m'a dit que tu aimais beaucoup le Japon, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas ?   
_ Tu n'étais pas obligé, c'est moi qui suis censé me faire pardonner.   
_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin et c'est pas comme si je le forçais. J'aime la cuisine japonaise aussi.

Yann était plus touché qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il admirait la douceur du jeune homme. Cette générosité naturelle qui semblait le définir. Sa mère avait eu raison de le pousser à voir la personne qui lui faisait du bien, car oui, Jean lui faisait du bien, il le détendait, l'éloignait de ses problèmes. Il avait été réticent au début, l'idée même de lier une relation même simplement amicale avec un autre homme lui paraissait inconcevable. Pas après Martin. Même sans aller plus loin, il avait l'impression de trahir le reporter. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, l'idée de se lier d'amitié avec Jean le dérangeait moins qu'avant, sa présence le rassurait alors il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme.

_ Tu es déjà allé au Japon alors. En vacances ou pour le travail ?   
_ Pour le travail.   
_ Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?   
_ Je travaillais dans l'humanitaire avant. Je venais en aide aux populations dans les zones de conflit ou touchées par une catastrophe naturelle. Je suis allé au Japon après Fukushima. J'ai fait aussi, la Syrie, l'Irak, Israël, pas mal de destinations en fait.   
_ Travaillais ? Tu ne fais plus ça aujourd'hui ?   
_ Oui et non, disons que je ne voyage plus. Je travaille pour une association qui vient en aide aux migrants. Je pouvais plus, voir toute cette souffrance, toute cette horreur, c'était trop. Et puis, j'avais envie de me poser un peu, alors je suis rentré pour de bon à Paris. Voilà. Tu sais tout.   
_ Tout, pas encore...

Martin sourit à cette remarque. "Pas encore", c'était au moins le signe que Yann n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là et le reporter en était plus que ravi. Une fois leur apéritif terminé, ils commandèrent leur repas, alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux, Martin se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Yann lui avait envoyé ce message.

_ Yann ?   
_ Mmh ?   
_ Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi tu m'as rappelé ? Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, j'ai été surpris en recevant ton message.

Yann le regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'était pas préparé à cette question. Que pouvait il lui répondre ?

_ J'en sais rien, je...

Yann soupira avant de reprendre.

_ J'étais avec ma mère quelques jours, j'avais besoin d'être un peu chez moi, en famille. Elle m'a dit que je devrais passer plus de temps avec la personne qui m'avait sorti de mon isolement, de mon mutisme. Et, c'est toi alors... Ce dîner... C'est peut-être plus pour te remercier que pour me faire pardonner.

Martin ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse mais en fut plus qu'heureux. Si c'était possible, il aimait encore plus sa belle-mère qu'avant. Il était heureux que Yann soit allé la voir, il était sûr que le séjour avait été plus que bénéfique pour lui. Il lui sourit de nouveau.

_ Tu remerciera ta mère pour moi alors.   
_ Pourquoi ça ?   
_ Comme ça j'ai pu te revoir.

Martin savait qu'il flirtait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il espérait que ça ne ruinerait pas tout.

_ Jean... Je te l'ai déjà dit, n'attends pas ce genre de choses de moi. Je ne peux pas.   
_ Et je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te demandais rien. Mais tu ne vas  m'empêcher de penser que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Je suis sûr que dans le fond t'es un type bien. Et je pense que plus d'une personne tuerait pour être à ma place.   
_ Je t'en prie, y'a beaucoup mieux que moi.   
_ Peut-être, mais t'es pas mal non plus.

Yann rougit encore une fois, ce qui fit rire Martin qui le taquina encore sur le fait qu'il était tout simplement incapable de recevoir des compliments.   
Le dîner continua sur le même ton, les deux hommes apprenant à se connaître. Martin en savoura chaque seconde, à chaque son qui sortait de la bouche de Yann il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il se perdait souvent dans ses yeux, et quand Yann s'en rendait compte il détournait le regard, mais ne pouvait jamais le garder loin du visage du poivre et sel. Il l'avait dans la peau, c'était plus fort que lui. Quand vint le moment de payer, Yann dit à Martin de l'attendre dehors, il ne protesta pas et en profita pour fumer. Il rêvait, repensait à leur dîner, à tous les sourires de Yann, sincères, il le savait. Il était si heureux de voir que son amant allait mieux, qu'il commençait à reprendre le dessus. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant leur dîner. Il était définitivement en train de retomber amoureux de lui, il en était sûr. Il l'aimait encore une fois.

_En souriant, je pense encore à toi_   
_Que je t'aime_

Yann le rejoignit, et Martin vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il questionna Yann qui lui assura que tout allait bien. Ils se dirent au revoir, Martin proposa à Yann qu'ils prennent le métro ensemble mais il refusa. Il préférait marcher, Martin n'insista pas et commença à rentrer chez lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait de faire demi tour, de rester avec Yann. Au fond de lui, il savait que Yann était terriblement mal. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé après le dîner, il ne savait pas. Il finit tout de même par rentrer chez lui, ignorant ce sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur. Sa résistance ne dura pas longtemps, à peine quelques minutes après être rentré chez lui, il sortit de nouveau, à la recherche de Yann. Il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, et il n'avait pas tort, et il en connaissait maintenant la raison. Il était retourné au restaurant pour demander s'ils savaient par où était parti Yann, et les serveurs lui avaient fait part de leurs inquiétudes. Apparemment un groupe de jeunes filles étaient venues le voir, des fans de l'émission sans doute, alors qu'il payait et lui avait parlé de lui. Lui avait dit à quel point elles étaient admiratives de sa capacité à faire son deuil. Et voilà, il avait suffit d'une bande de filles stupides pour faire replonger Yann dans la dépression. Martin fit le tour des rues avoisinantes, puis il fit le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement, et c'est là qu'il le trouva. Assis au milieu d'une ruelle déserte, à quelques pas du bâtiment, une bouteille de vodka déjà à moitié bu, et il se doutait que ce n'était pas la première. Malgré les protestations du plus vieux, Martin l'emmena chez lui, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul. Heureusement pour lui, les deux appartements n'étaient pas très éloignés, Yann pourrait facilement repasser à son appartement s'il le souhaitait.   
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Martin, le plus jeune guida son aîné jusqu'au canapé où il le fit s'asseoir, lui prenant enfin des mains sa bouteille de vodka pour la mettre hors de sa portée. Yann protesta, mais il n'avait plus de force. Martin prépara immédiatement du café et se hâta de rejoindre Yann sur son canapé. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, Yann s'était jeté sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Passée la surprise, Martin passa ses bras autour de Yann, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il l'avait bien compris. Yann pleurait à chaudes larmes dans son cou, il sentait les tremblements de son compagnon rythmé par les sanglots. Il était si vulnérable à cet instant, Martin ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

_ Ça va aller Yann, ça va aller...   
_ Ça ira si on me ramène Martin... Je peux pas...   
_ Yann, Martin est mort, personne ne le ramènera.   
_ Mais j'ai pas le droit de le laisser partir, pas si vite. Elles ont raison ces filles, je vais trop vite.   
_ Yann !

Martin l'avait écarté pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, pour qu'il le regarde. Il savait bien que Yann avait bien trop bu, mais il savait aussi que ses paroles étaient sincères.

_ Chacun a son rythme, chacun fait son deuil à sa façon. Tu n'as pas seulement le droit de le laisser partir, tu dois. Il n'aurait pas voulu te voir dans un tel état, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu arrêtes de vivre pour lui. Yann... Tu as le droit de le laisser partir. Tu dois. Tu dois vivre Yann, tu dois être heureux. Pour lui.

Yann fondit en larmes de nouveau, et Martin l'accueilli dans ses bras. Et alors qu'il le sentait pleurer contre lui, il se souvint du jour où les rôles étaient inversés. Ce jour où il aurait pu perdre Yann pour toujours. Ce jour où ses larmes l'avaient sauvé.

Paris, Février 2018 :

Ce soir-là, Martin était passé chez Yann pour régler quelques affaires liées à son départ de Bangumi qu'il avait demandé à Yann après leur baiser dans son bureau. Après ce moment, leur relation n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, restant aussi froide et distante qu'elle l'avait été depuis la rentrée. Martin n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Même là, chez son patron, où il avait passé tellement de temps avant, il se sentait comme un étranger alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Yann se contentait du strict minimum, il y avait entre eux la distance patron/employé qu'il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux auparavant. Ils avaient fini de discuter des modalités de son départ, Yann lui proposa poliment une dernière tasse de café avant qu'il ne reparte et Martin accepta. Et alors que Yann allait chercher la cafetière encore pleine de café, Martin regarda les papiers devant lui, ceux qui le séparaient de Bangumi à jamais, donc de Yann. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Une vie sans Yann, autant ne pas la vivre. Il se rendit compte que quitter son travail à Bangumi c'était quitter Yann, ne plus jamais le revoir. Il le savait. Il l'avait perdu. C'était trop tard. À cause de sa bêtise, de son arrogance, de sa fierté, il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour sans jamais se l'avouer. Il fondit en larmes. Lui. Il ne pleurait jamais. En tout cas pas en présence d'autres personnes. Il se contrôlait toujours. Même devant Yann, quand leur relation était encore cette relation si fusionelle et intense, il n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui. Il avait eu les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée, mais jamais les larmes n'avaient coulées. Jamais. Et jamais elles n'avaient coulé comme aujourd'hui. Yann était désemparé, il ne put faire autrement, il laissa tomber le masque du patron qu'il détestait par dessus tout et rejoignit Martin sur le canapé qui se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras, la tête enfoui dans son cou, le reporter continuait à pleurer. Yann redoublait d'effort pour le réconforter mais il ne comprenait pas son journaliste. Il avait été si distant avec lui depuis ce fameux baiser dans son bureau. Yann pensait avoir définitivement perdu le jeune homme.

_ Je ne veux pas partir Yann...je ne veux pas !   
_ Alors pourquoi tu me l'as demandé ?   
_ Parce que je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi...   
_ Pardon ?!

Yann prit sa tête entre ses mains pour qu'ils se regardent. Martin avait les yeux embués de larmes, il voyait la douleur partout sur ses traits. Mais comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant que lui, Yann Barthès, ne voulait plus de lui ?

_ Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, trop, je le sais, c'est normal que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Mais j'y arrive pas Yann. Je peux pas m'y résoudre, c'est trop dur... Comment je pourrais passer une journée sans te voir ou même juste te parler ?...   
_ Ça ne t'as pas dérangé cette année. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de tout l'été, ça ne te dérangeait pas.   
_ J'ai été un gros con égoïste incapable de regarder ses sentiments en face, tu n'as pas compris ça ? Je t'aime....   
_ Vas lui dire à elle Martin, pas à moi, elle doit t'attendre.   
_ Pourquoi elle m'attendrait ? C'est fini entre nous depuis longtemps.

Yann le regarda sans comprendre, depuis quand n'était-il plus avec elle ?

_ Pourtant tu me disais encore la semaine dernière que...   
_ Je te mentais, je voulais que tu sois jaloux, un peu pour me venger de ton mec...   
_ Mais de qui tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais eu personne et depuis longtemps !

Ce fut au tour de Martin de le regarder sans comprendre. Mais alors cette distance qu'il avait mis entre eux ? C'était uniquement à cause de lui ? Martin ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et embrassa Yann avec fougue. Une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se détacher, l'autre agrippée à sa hanche, il vint caresser la langue de Yann avec la sienne. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, ses larmes ne voulaient pas lui laisser de répit. Il pleura de nouveau, le front collé à celui de Yann qui ne le lâchait pas. Il lui caressait le visage du bout des doigts.

_ Viens Martin, tu as l'air épuisé, vas te coucher.   
_ Je ne veux pas être seul Yann...   
_ Je parlais de mon lit Martin...

Martin releva les yeux vers lui, encore en larmes. Yann lui souriait, de ce sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des mois. Ils se levèrent, Yann guida Martin jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa s'allonger sur le lit. Il pleurait encore. Yann s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux et le visage, Martin finit par se calmer.

_ J'ai encore le droit de changer d'avis ?   
_ Dis toi que ces documents n'ont jamais existé Martin, je ne te laisse pas partir. Je te séquestre s'il le faut.

Martin sourit en laissant s'échapper encore quelques larmes. Il attrapa la main de Yann qui lui caressait encore le visage et la serra fort dans la sienne.

_ Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal...   
_ Martin... C'est rien...   
_ Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi, dis-moi que tu me pardonnes.  
_ Je te pardonne Martin...

Martin sourit une nouvelle fois, étouffant un sanglot. Il garda la main de Yann dans la sienne et s'en servit pour l'attirer à lui à nouveau et l'embrasser encore. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés, langoureux, leurs langues s'entremêlaient à la perfection, leurs mains caressaient tendrement le corps de l'autre, Martin les passa alors sous le t-shirt de Yann qui mit fin au baiser. Martin eut soudain peur qu'il ne le repousse pour de bon.

_ Pas ce soir Martin, pas tout de suite...   
_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?   
_ Ça c'est pas dur à vérifier...

Yann avait un sourire en coin et Martin descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son patron où il sentit bien la bosse dans son jean. Il rit à son tour.

_ Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?   
_ Tu n'es pas bien Martin, je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi.   
_ Et si je veux que tu profites de moi ?   
_ Eh bien tu attendra, tu m'as fait assez attendre, à ton tour maintenant.

Yann lui embrassa le front et se glissa à ses côtés. Martin vint naturellement se blottir contre lui, ma tête posée tout contre sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de son cœur.

_ Je t'aime aussi Martin.

Martin sourit à nouveau contre lui et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

_Puis tu t'es serrée fort contre moi_   
_Presque pour protéger l'écho en toi_   
_Des premiers mots d'amour_   
_Moi je t'aime_

Paris, jour présent :

Yann semblait se calmer un peu dans les bras de Martin. Le reporter s'écarta légèrement pour qu'ils puissent se regarder.

_ Viens Yann, tu as l'air épuisé, vas te coucher.   
_ Je ne veux pas être seul Jean...   
_ Je parlais de mon lit Yann...

Il lui sourit et Yann sourit timidement avant de pleurer à nouveau. Martin le guida jusqu'à son lit et le laissa s'allonger. Il pleurait encore, Martin resta à côté de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ce fut long, les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter de couler, Yann s'étonna de pouvoir encore pleurer pour Martin. N'avait-il pas déjà pleurer toute l'eau de son corps ? Il finit tout de même par s'endormir, épuisé. Martin, agenouillé à côté du lit, ne quitta pas son chevet de la nuit, il le regarda dormir, enfin paisible. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il lui caressa le visage, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il admirait son visage si beau, ses traits détendus par le sommeil. Son corps esprit semblait le laisser tranquille. Martin sut en le regardant ainsi. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aimer comme il fallait. Jamais personne d'autre n'en serait capable. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'aimer comme il le méritait. Que lui qui pouvait l'aider, mais pour ça, il devait complètement abandonner Martin Weill. Il l'avait déjà presque fait, mais pas totalement. Il n'avait pas la force de tout laisser derrière lui. Mais pour Yann, il savait qu'il aurait la force. Pour lui, pour son bonheur, il ferait tout.

_Personne ne saura te dire comme moi_   
_Je t'aime_   
_Mon refuge, mon refuge,_   
_Mon refuge, c'est toi_

Martin finit par aller dormir un peu sur son canapé quand il vit le soleil pointer le bout de son nez. Il ne dormit pas longtemps et se hâta de préparer le petit déjeuner, il refit du café, et sorti pour Yann un yaourt et des céréales. Il savait que c'est ce que le présentateur préférait manger le matin, quand il prenait le temps de manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Yann se lever, perdu, il ne devait pas se souvenir de toute la soirée, surtout la fin. Il le regarda horrifié en sortant de la chambre.

_ Il ne s'est rien passé Yann, le rassura Martin.

Yann poussa un soupir de soulagement, prit quelques secondes et releva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Alors Martin lui fit un petit résumé de la soirée.

_ Tu as bu hier, je t'ai trouvé dans une ruelle pas très loin de chez moi, t'étais mal en point, j'ai pas voulu te laisser seul alors je t'ai amené chez moi. Tu as pleuré, beaucoup, puis je t'ai emmené dans la chambre pour que tu dormes, t'étais épuisé.   
_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?   
_ Que tu avais mal, que tu te sentais coupable de faire ton deuil, de le laisser partir...   
_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça...   
_ T'excuse pas. Je t'ai que je serai là si tu avais besoin, c'était pas des paroles en l'air, je les pensais vraiment.

Yann le regarda avec tellement de reconnaissance. Il ne comprenait décidément pas comment Jean pouvait vouloir prendre soin de lui à ce point, accepter tout ça, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et lui faisait encore subir égoïstement aujourd'hui. Il se sentait coupable

_ Je devrais rentrer...   
_ Tu ne quittes pas l'appartement sans avoir mangé.

Yann releva la tête d'un coup vers lui. Il se souvint des paroles de son compagnon le matin de sa mort, il ne l'avait pas laissé partir sans manger ce matin là. Yann sourit timidement, il obéit et se dirigea vers la table que Martin avait préparé. Il le regarda attendri. Il pensa alors que le jeune homme était peut-être un ange gardien envoyé par son amant disparu pour veiller sur lui. Mais finalement ça n'avait pas d'importance. Avec lui il se sentait bien et pouvait commencer à accepter sa disparition. Il suivrait les conseils de sa mère, il continuerait à le voir. Même si, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Jean le dévorait du regard et qu'il était mal à l'aise, il continuerait à le voir. Sans aucune arrière pensée. Ou peut-etre, un jour...

_Mon refuge, mon refuge_   
_Mon refuge, c'est toi..._


	11. War of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=49ZhrgtR-S4

Paris, Noël 2019 :

Plus de sept mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Martin. L'émission avait repris son cours, sans lui. Martin n'avait pas le cœur de la regarder, même pas pour Yann. Regarder l'émission signifiait se raccrocher à son ancienne vie, et il ne pouvait pas. C'était déjà bien assez difficile en continuant de voir Yann, il ne voulait pas s'infliger plus au risque de ne pas pouvoir aider Yann correctement.   
Le présentateur allait de mieux en mieux, même si continuer à s'occuper de l'émission maintenant que le reporter n'était plus là était une véritable torture. Souvent, lorsqu'il était dans son bureau, il imaginait Martin assis sur le canapé, ou simplement assis devant lui, un magazine à la main, eux deux, discutant de tout et de rien. De travail surtout, et puis, flirtant sans gêne même lorsque quelqu'un d'autre faisait irruption dans la pièce. Mais le travail l'aidait énormément. Le travail avait toujours été une échappatoire pour Yann quand il allait mal. Il se plongeait corps et âme dans le travail, encore plus que d'habitude et ainsi il oubliait ses problèmes. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, son problème était bien plus grave que les autres. Son compagnon n'était plus là, ni à son bureau dans la rédac, ni dans leur lit quand il rentrait le soir, ni à l'autre bout du téléphone à l'autre bout du monde. Il n'était plus là. Et c'était ça le plus dur. Même pendant l'émission, alors que son costume de présentateur lui avait toujours permis de cacher toutes ses émotions, désormais parfois, Théodore ou Laurent devaient essayer de le ressaisir dans l'oreillette, surtout quand certaines anciennes images étaient diffusées, celles où l'on pouvait apercevoir Martin. C'étaient les moments les plus durs, alors l'équipe faisait en sorte que ces moments soient rares, pour préserver leur patron. C'était souvent dans ces moments-là que Yann appelait Martin, bien sûr pour lui il était Jean. Mais dès qu'il allait mal, ou qu'il sentait le chagrin revenir prendre possession de son cœur, il l'appelait, et à chaque fois, le jeune homme répondait présent. À chaque fois, il était là, pour le rassurer, le consoler, lui changeait les idées. Ils parlaient rarement de Martin lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était un sujet soigneusement évité.   
Ce soir-là, c'était le dernier soir avant la dernière de l'émission avant les fêtes, et aussi, un des derniers que Yann passait à Paris avant de rejoindre sa famille à Chambéry pour les fêtes de fin d'années, il pourrait voir sa mère, ses sœurs et ses neveux, il était ravi, au moins il ne passerait pas Noël seul dans son appartement. Ce n'est pas qu'il se sentait particulièrement mal ce soir-là mais il avait juste envie de voir Jean, il en avait besoin. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez le plus jeune. Martin avait préparé l'apéro. Juste quelques chips et quelques bières, comme une soirée entre potes. Yann arriva pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude, cela faisait toujours sourire Martin. Il alla lui ouvrir, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer une fois de plus. Il portait son habituel t-shirt gris et par-dessus, un gilet bleu marine dont il fermait les boutons en bas. Il venait d'aller chez le coiffeur, ses cheveux étaient presque aussi courts que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et Martin adorait ça, même s'il aimait aussi passer ses doigts dans ses mèches un peu longues et désordonnées. Yann baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, gêné par le regard de Martin, il rougissait.

_ Un jour je compterais le nombre de fois où tu rougis quand on se voit, lança Martin avec jeu.   
_ Si je dois te donner un euro à chaque fois, je vais vite être ruiné, répondit Yann sur le même ton.

Martin le fit entrer, Yann lui tendit une boîte de sushi qu'il avait amené avec lui, Martin le regarda intrigué, ils n'avaient pas prévu de manger ensemble.

_ On finit toujours par manger ensemble le soir j'ai préféré prendre les devant plutôt que de te laisser payer encore une fois.   
_ Ça ne me dérange jamais.   
_ Peut-être, mais moi si.

Ils se sourirent et s'installèrent sur le canapé côte à côte, Martin ouvrit deux bières et en tendit une à Yann, ils trinquèrent avant de boire ensemble. Martin mit en route un film dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom, la télé leur servait simplement de bruit de fond lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est quand il vit Yann se concentrer sur la télé au lieu de le regarder, que Martin comprit que quelque chose le tracassait mais qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. C'était inhabituel. Depuis la nuit que Yann avait passé chez lui, il lui avait promis de toujours lui dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et de toute façon, Martin le devinait facilement, comme ce soir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yann ?   
_ Rien, ça va.   
_ Je croyais que tu m'avais promis de toujours me dire quand ça n'allait pas. Et je vois que tu ne vas pas bien, alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?   
_ Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.   
_ Tu ne m'embête jamais Yann, tu le sais.

Yann soupira longuement, il pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-il parler de ça à Jean ? Ils avaient toujours évité ce sujet tous les deux. Yann n'était pas aveugle, il voyait très bien que le jeune homme nourrissait des sentiments à son égard, n'importe qui l'aurait vu, et il se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression de se servir de lui, de profiter de ses sentiments à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, parce qu'il savait que jamais Jean ne lui refuserait quoique ce soit. Alors lui parler de ça en plus ? Non, c'était vraiment trop profiter de lui. Soudain, il sentit une main sur la sienne.

_ Yann, tu peux tout me dire.

Il retira sa main et une moue coupable se dessina sur le visage de Jean.

_ Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû, je...   
_ C'est rien...

Yann le regarda, il avait baissé les yeux, il n'osait pas le regarder. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui prendre la main ? Martin tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Bravo, maintenant il va se braquer et partir.

_ C'est à propos de Martin...

Martin releva la tête, il état tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir tout fait foirer mais en même temps il était surpris que Yann aborde le sujet. Peut-être avait-il suffisamment gagné sa confiance après tout, et il savait à quel point il était difficile de l'avoir et de la garder.

_ Oh...je comprends mieux...si tu ne veux pas en parler tu as le droit je...   
_ Ils veulent qu'on fasse une émission hommage, et... C'est l'émission de demain...

Quoi ? Comment avaient-ils pu oser ? Une émission hommage ? Et puis quoi encore ? Martin était fou de rage, non seulement on se servait de sa mort pour faire de l'audience, car il savait pertinemment que c'est pour ça que les patrons de la chaîne avaient demandé cette émission, mais en plus, ils forçaient son compagnon en deuil à présenter cette émission. Quelle bande d'enfoirés !

_ Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont demandé de la présenter ?!   
_ Si... Et Laurent a insisté, il a pensé que ce serait un bon moyen pour moi de...je ne sais pas, de lui dire au revoir.   
_ Mais ça ne regarde pas la France entière ton deuil, je comprends pas pourquoi tu as accepté ça !   
_ Je crois que je fais encore ce que je veux Jean, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.   
_ Ça a l'air de te ravir de le faire vu la tête que tu tires. Et je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu avoir une émission qui lui soit consacrée !   
_ Tu ne l'as pas connu Jean ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu !   
_ Peut-être, mais toi je te connais, et ça ne te ressemble pas d'accepter ça.   
_ Tu me connais ? On ne se connaît que depuis sept mois, j'appelle pas ça se connaître. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne me connais pas !   
_ Sors d'ici.

Il avait murmuré ces mots, comme pour essayer de se calmer, il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver mais son sang bouillonait dans ses veines. Comment Yann osait-il lui parler de cette façon ? Il était le seul à l'avoir aidé depuis tous ces mois. Le seul à avoir su s'occuper de lui. Le seul à pouvoir le consoler lorsqu'il allait mal. Et aujourd'hui il osait lui qu'il ne le connaissait pas ? Alors oui il était furieux que Yann le traite ainsi, enfin, traite Jean ainsi. Car en fait, il réagissait comme deux personnes, d'un côté Jean qui ne supportait pas d'être traité ainsi par l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux et qu'il aidait depuis des mois et de l'autre, Martin, qui ne supportait pas qu'on utilise sa mort à des fins commerciales et qu'en plus, son compagnon cautionne cette pratique. Il se sentait trahi, que ce soit en tant que Jean ou en tant que Martin.   
Yann n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter, peut-être avait-il mal entendu.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Avait-il alors demandé, pas tout à fait certain des mots qui s'étaient échappé de la bouche de Jean.   
_ Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu as dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas, alors ne reste pas ici, va voir quelqu'un qui te connaît pour t'aider, ma boutique est fermée ! Adieu !

Il avait littéralement poussé Yann en dehors de l'appartement, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre. À peine Yann était-il dehors que Martin ferma les verrous et se laissa glisser contre le panneau de bois avant de se mettre à pleurer. Yann l'entendait de l'autre côté de la porte et se sentait affreusement coupable. Comment avait-il pu lui dire de telles choses ? Bien sûr que Jean le connaissait, il s'était dévoilé à lui tellement, peut-être le connaissait-il mieux que Martin. Il savait presque tout de lui, il n'avait presque garder aucun secret pour lui. Jean savait tout.

_ Jean, pardonne-moi, j'aurai pas dû m'emporter je...   
_Va t'en Yann ! Va t'en ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre, va t'en !

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix, Yann ne s'en sentit que plus coupable. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait été égoïste dans leur relation. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son bonheur personnel et jamais à celui de Jean. Le jeune homme avait toujours tout fait pour lui. S'était toujours rendu disponible, l'avait toujours écouté et que lui avait-il donné en retour ? Une piètre compagnie, des cris, des pleurs, et même pas un peu de reconnaissance. La preuve avec ce qu'il avait osé lui dire ce soir.

_ Va t'en !

Répéta une nouvelle fois Martin, et Yann sortit du bâtiment le cœur lourd. Il aurait voulu parler de ses doutes à Jean et surtout, surtout, lui demander d'être là demain soir, dans le public, pour le rassurer, l'aider, lui donner la force de faire cette émission. Car au fond, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était trop dur. 

 _I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_  
_Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_  
_I can’t help but want oceans to part_  
_Cause I’m overcome in this war of_ _hearts_

Martin pleura pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne supportait pas l'attitude de son compagnon, que ce soit par rapport à Jean ou à lui. Rien n'allait. Et pour couronner le tout, il venait de briser sa promesse. Il s'était juré de faire tout pour le bonheur de Yann, et voilà qu'il l'avait chassé de chez lui sans le moindre remord. Il avait brisé sa promesse. Mais une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il allait mal qu'il devait en faire payer le prix aux autres, et surtout pas à ceux qui l'aidaient, comme Jean. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand on sonna à sa porte.

_Je t'ai dit de t'en aller Yann !   
_ C'est Vincent...

Martin se releva brusquement. Vincent ? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la presque mort de l'humoriste. Martin avait préféré rester éloigné pour ne pas perturbé son ami. La découverte du monde des entre deux était déjà assez difficile à encaisser. Il ne voulait pas que son ami finisse fou comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Il lui ouvrit, surpris de le trouver lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je suis désolé de te déranger Martin mais, je savais vraiment pas qui aller voir d'autre.   
_ Tu me déranges pas, entre.

Vincent entra, vit les chips, les bières et les sushis disposés sur la table, il se tourna vers Martin.

_ Tu attends Yann ?   
_ Non, il est parti, je l'ai mis dehors...   
_ Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quoi ?   
_ Tu savais qu'il faisait une émission hommage pour moi demain ?   
_ Oui, je dois participer, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal, on a tous du mal, Yann plus que les autres.   
_ Alors pourquoi il a accepté ? Non seulement tf1 se fait de l'argent sur mon dos mais en plus il y participe ! Génial, je suis ravi ! Et quand j'ai osé lui dire que je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il ait accepté, enfin quand Jean lui a dit, tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ? Que Jean ne le connaissait pas. J'étais encore plus ravi, alors je l'ai mis dehors.   
_ Mais enfin Martin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Si Yann a accepté de faire ça c'est pour toi, et sache qu'il a refusé qu'on se fasse de l'argent sur ton dos, que quiconque se fasse de l'argent sur ton dos. Tout l'argent généré par l'émission sera reversé à des associations, dont certaines que tu défendais. C'est pas facile pour lui, mais c'est aussi sa façon de te dire à quel point il t'aimait, non, à quel point il t'aime et à quel point ton travail était important à ses yeux.

Martin accusait le coup, il ne s'était pas attendu à tout ça. S'il avait su. Non, il aurait réagi de la même façon, le plus grave dans cette histoire, c'est les mots que Yann avait eu pour Jean. Ça, c'était trop.

_ Peut-être que pour moi je n'ai pas à me mettre en colère, mais Jean. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il lui a dit ? J'ai passé les derniers mois à m'occuper de lui, à l'écouter, à le consoler, à l'aider à remonter la pente, et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ?   
_ Martin, tu sais très bien que quand il s'agit de toi il a toujours des réactions disproportionnées, ça n'a pas changé depuis que tu es mort, c'est même pire.

Martin baissa les yeux, honteux, il savait que son compagnon réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand il était concerné, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il sourit en repensant à certaines scènes. Il releva la tête et une information le frappa tout de suite, Vincent avait encore les larmes aux yeux, il avait encore les yeux rouge d'avoir déjà pleuré, que s'était il passé ?

_ Vincent qu'est-ce que tu as ?   
_ C'est Robin...   
_ Robin ?   
_ Oui... Il... Il m'a quitté...   
_ Quoi !??!!   
_ Il m'a quitté, il a passé ces derniers mois à s'occuper de mois, à faire en sorte que j'accepte ce monde, que je ne devienne pas fou, et j'y arrive, j'encaisse. C'est pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand je peux vous voir dans la rue, accompagner les âmes de ceux qui sont morts mais, j'y arrive. Et aujourd'hui, il est venu me voir et il m'a dit que c'était mieux pour moi si on arrêtait. Qu'il n'avait rien à m'offrir, qu'il ne m'apporterait que des problèmes, que c'était déjà le cas. Je lui ai rétorqué qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie et m'avait apporté plus d'amour que n'importe qui avant lui mais... Il a rien voulu entendre. Il m'a dit que je serai plus heureux sans lui, mais c'est pas vrai...

Vincent fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur le canapé. Martin vint immédiatement à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour de son épaule pour le consoler, Vincent laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son ami. Martin l'entendit soudain rire, un rire nerveux sans doute.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?   
_ Je viens voir mon ami mort pour parler de mon petit ami mort qui ne veut plus de moi. Apprécie l'ironie de la situation, décidément t'es beaucoup moins drôle depuis que tu es mort !

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et rirent de bon cœur. Il est vrai que la situation était plutôt comique.

_ Écoute Vincent, je comprends peu Robin, je veux dire. On est mort, on est faucheur d'âmes, on a pas d'avenir à offrir à quelqu'un, et on ne sait même pas pour combien de temps on est là. Il ne veut pas te faire souffrir.   
_ Mais moi ce qui me fait souffrir c'est d'être loin de lui, j'ai pas accepté tout ce qu'il est pour abandonner maintenant. Je sais tout ça, je m'en fiche, je l'aime. Tu abandonnerais Yann toi ?

Martin le regarda avec compassion, il comprenait exactement ce qu'il avait dans la tête, ce qu'il ressentait pour Robin. Il ressentait exactement la même chose pour Yann. Quel dommage pensait-il, que Robin ait trouvé son grand amour dans la mort et pas avant.

_ Non, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

Vincent lui sourit, il admirait cet amour qui liait Yann et Martin, il l'avait toujours admiré. Même si au début il aurait voulu leur donner des coups de pieds aux fesses pour qu'ils se bougent et s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments, il avait toujours été attendri par ce couple. Et il l'était encore plus de l'amour que Martin ressentait encore pour Yann même mort. Un tel amour existe bien alors. Un amour éternel, quelle belle idée.

_ Écoute Martin je te propose un marché, dit Vincent d'un ton conspirateur.   
_ Je t'écoute, répondit Martin.   
_ Je te fais venir à l'émission de demain, pour que tu puisses revoir Yann, parce que je suis sûr qu'il s'est veut terriblement de ce qu'il a dit à Jean, il voulait t'inviter, que tu sois là pour lui, on en a parlé cet après-midi.   
_ D'accord, et moi je dois faire quoi en échange ?   
_ Tu t'arrange pour que je puisse parler à Robin, je sais qu'il refusera de me voir mais si tu lui demandes à ce que vous vous voyez tous les deux, il voudra bien, et je ne ferai que prendre ta place. Marché conclu ?   
_ Marché conclu mon cher Vincent. 

 _Come to me_  
_In the night hours_  
_I will wait for you_  
_And I can’t sleep_

Les deux se serrèrent la main solennellement avant d'exploser de rire. Puis, Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à la table basse.

_ Ce serait dommage de devoir jeter ces délicieux sushi apporté par notre cher Yannus !   
_ Oui, le surnoms débiles ça ne t'es pas passé non plus...   
_ Dit le mort... Bon, on mange ?   
_ Parce qu'en plus il faut que je t'invite ?   
_ C'est pas toi qui m'invite, techniquement, Yann nous invite tous les deux.

Ils rirent à nouveau avant de déguster les fameux sushi. Vincent retrouva naturellement sa relation avec le reporter, qui était plus que ravi de retrouver l'humoriste et de voir à quel point il avait accepté la situation, par amour. 

Le lendemain soir arriva rapidement, Martin avait prévu de ne pas organiser la rencontre entre Vincent et Robin trop tôt, il savait que sinon, le comédien risquait de se douter de quelque chose. Il comptait aussi sur Rachel, qu'il avait mise dans la confidence, il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour le bonheur de Robin et Vincent en faisait partie. Elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre que Robin avait quitté Vincent, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour que l'humoriste revienne vers lui. Elle était assez égoïste dans ces cas là, c'était un de ses gros défauts, juste après son franc parler un peu trop franc au goût de Martin.   
L'heure fatidique était arrivé, Martin était assis dans le public, sur ce plateau qui lui était tellement familier, mais dans lequel il se sentait étranger. L'émission débuta, tous étaient plein d'émotions et devaient souvent se retenir de pleurer quand ils évoquaient le reporter. Les interventions de Valentine et de Paul lui firent énormément plaisir, celle d'Hugo aussi, évidemment. La revue de presse de Vincent fut à mourir de rire et permis de détendre un peu l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait sur le plateau depuis le début. C'est à ce moment-là que Yann le remarqua dans le public. Martin lui sourit et Yann eut du mal à cacher son émotion. Il lui sourit à son tour comme pour lui demander pardon et Martin baissa le regard en secouant la tête comme pour se moquer de lui.   
Yann ne cessa de chercher son regard pendant le reste de l'émission, en soutien dès qu'il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Quand elle fut enfin terminée, Yann ne s'attarda pas sur le plateau et rejoignit directement sa loge, Hugo sur les talons qui n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout.

_ T'es sérieux Yann ? S'éxaspera Hugo.   
_ Je te demande pardon ?   
_ C'était qui ce mec que t'as regardé tout le long du l'émission ? T'as déjà remplacé Martin c'est ça ? Belle hypocrisie ! Tu joues le veuf inconsolable la journée alors que tu t'envoies en l'air tous les soirs !   
_ Je ne te permets pas Hugo !   
_ Je suis sûr que mon meilleur ami serait ravi aujourd'hui, d'être remplacé aussi vite, t'es qu'un bel hypocrite, en fait, tu l'as jamais vraiment aimé, ça te faisait juste plaisir de te taper un ptit jeune c'est ça ?!   
_ La ferme Hugo !

C'était la voix de Vincent qui venait de claquer juste derrière eux.

_ Vincent, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu cautionne ça ?!   
_ Écoute mon chéri, tu vas déjà t'occuper de tes affaires avant celles des autres, et je te signale que la vie privée de Yann ne te regarde pas. Et quand bien même il coucherait avec ce type tu n'aurais rien à dire, c'est sa vie il fait ce qu'il veut et je pense qu'il se sent déjà assez coupable sans que tu ne viennes en rajouter. Maintenant t'es gentil, tu sors de cette loge et tu laisses Yann tranquille, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu d'air pour se remettre de l'émission.   
_ Mais enfin Vincent...   
_ Putain Hugo t'es sourd ou quoi ? Dégage !

Hugo n'avait jamais vu Vincent en colère, c'était bien la première fois et ça faisait peur. Il quitta la loge de Yann pour rejoindre la sienne.

_ Merci Vincent.   
_ De rien, quand il est comme ça, envoie le chier, ça lui fera pas de mal.   
_ Il a pas tort sur tout, je remplace Martin trop vite.   
_ Non Yann, tu ne le remplace pas, tu ne le remplacera jamais. Accepter le bonheur que tu procures la présence de Jean ce n'est pas remplacer Martin, c'est juste, continuer à vivre. Ça fait sept mois Yann, tu as le droit de continuer à vivre, c'est ce que Martin voudrait.

Yann lui sourit timidement.

_ Au fait, en parlant de Jean, il t'attend dehors.   
_ Merci Vincent, encore.   
_ Mais je t'en prie mon petit Yananas.

Ce surnom absurde fit rire Yann et Vincent quitta à son tour la loge, une fois en dehors des studios il rejoignit Martin qui attendait à l'écart.

_ T'en fais pas, il arrive, il viendra te voir j'en suis sûr, j'ai juste dû remettre Hugo en place.   
_ Il a pas dû apprécié.   
_ Non, mais je suis sûre que tu ne m'en voudras pas parce qu'il faisait clairement du mal à ton cher et tendre.   
_Alors tu as tout mon soutien. Et, il t'attend dans le bar au coin de la rue . Ne soit pas en retard, tu as deux minutes.   
_ Merci Martin. Bonne chance.   
_ À toi aussi. 

Vincent se mit rapidement en route, il courru jusqu'au bar, balaya la salle du regard de l'extérieur et repéra Robin avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Robin se raidit immédiatement en le voyant, on pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux, Vincent ne lui laissa pas le temps de partir, il lui attrapa le poignet pour le maintenir assis autour de cette table. Il se plaça face à lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je devais voir Martin.   
_ Martin a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, il m'a laissé sa place.   
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Vincent, je pensais avoir été clair.

Vincent chercha ses mots, il ne les trouvait pas, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire sans que Robin y trouve une réponse. Alors il décida de ne pas parler. Il contourna la table pour se placer à côté de Robin, lui attrapa le visage avec une main et l'embrassa. Robin ne put faire autrement que de répondre au baiser, il était incapable de résister à Vincent. Toutes ses résolutions partaient en fumée instantanément. Il l'avait quittée pour lui, pour son bonheur, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir d'avantage, mais l'humoriste ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

_ Écoute moi bien, vieil idiot, si tu t'avises encore une fois dans me quitter, je t'assure que je te tue une deuxième fois et ce sera encore pire que la première.   
_ Je vais te faire souffrir Vincent, tu mérites mieux que ça, tu mérites mieux que moi.   
_ Je m'en fou, c'est toi que je veux, et je ne suis pas revenu d'entre les morts pour renoncer à toi si facilement. Oh, et avant que tu ne répondes quoique ce soit, sache que Rachel a promis de s'occuper personnellement de ton cas si tu revenais à l'appartement sans moi ce soir.   
_ Donc si je comprends bien vous êtes tous contre moi.   
_ Exactement, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes coincés avec moi Monsieur Causse.

Robin l'embrassa à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je suis toujours persuadé que je t'apporterais plus de mal que de bien.   
_ Et moi je suis persuadé du contraire. Arrête de nous faire du mal, essaie au moins. Pour nous.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de rentrer ensemble chez Vincent, main dans la main.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Yann venait de sortir, il cherchait Jean du regard. Il le vit rapidement, à quelques mètres de là, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui le cœur serré, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_ C'était une belle émission, commença Martin.   
_ Je suis content que tu sois venu. Écoute Jean je...   
_ T'es désolé ?   
_ Ça devient une habitude on dirait, non ?   
_ Un peu... J'aimerais bien que ça n'ait plus à se reproduire.   
_ Moi aussi Jean, je... Je m'en veux, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça. Bien sûr que tu me connais, mieux que beaucoup de monde, peut-être mieux que Martin ne m'a connu, c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas supporté que tu me reproche l'émission, tu m'as toujours poussé à avancer, à continuer à vivre, c'est ce que je voulais faire avec cette émission, et pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît, tu me le reprochais. Je sais que ça n'excuse pas tout mais...   
_ Je sais que j'ai mes torts aussi. J'ai juste trouvé ça étrange que tu le fasses à la télé, toi qui est si discret d'habitude.   
_ C'était pour Martin, après tout on a commencé comme ça. On a flirté en plateau, c'était ma façon de rendre hommage à notre relation.

Martin sourit, les larmes aux yeux, il savait que Jean ne devait pas se montrer si émotif, mais l'évocation de leur relation le touchait au plus haut point, et il comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi Yann avait tant voulu faire cette émission.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il a apprécié le geste.   
_ Tu crois ? J'en suis pas si sûr.   
_ Moi si, fais-moi confiance Yann.

Yann lui sourit, il inspira profondément, Martin sut qu'il cherchait un moyen de se faire pardonner.

_ Tu... Tu viens boire un verre ? C'est moi qui invite.   
_ Non merci, Yann, je vais rentrer. Tu devrais aussi, tu prends le train tôt demain je crois.   
_ Oui, tu... Tu m'en veux encore ? Je... Je veux vraiment me faire pardonner.   
_ Je sais...

Martin le regarda avec un sourire tendre, il avança sa main doucement jusqu'à sa joue pour la caresser tendrement, du bout des doigts. Yann ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Arrêter le jeune homme ? Le laisser continuer ? Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il appréciait ce geste tendre plus que de raison. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Martin s'était approché de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser tendre, du bout des lèvres, suivi de plusieurs autres tout aussi doux.

 _I can't help but love you_  
_Even though I try not to_  
_I can't help but want you_  
_I know that I'd die without yo_ u

Il y mit fin après quelques secondes, son visage frôlant toujours celui du jeune homme.

_ Je ne peux pas...   
_ Je sais, c'était juste pour te faire pardonner, maintenant c'est fait.

Martin avait un sourire joueur que Yann lui rendit timidement, il ne savait que penser de ce baiser. Martin lui embrassa tendrement la joue, Yann ferma les yeux sous tant de douceur.

_ Joyeux noël Yann, passe de bonnes vacances, et profite de ta famille. J'espère qu'on se reverra l'année prochaine.

Martin lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Yann ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait aimé ce baiser, mais ce qu'il avait dit après était tout aussi honnête, il n'était pas prêt, pas encore. Mais un jour peut-être, il le serait...

 _Stay with me a little longer_  
_I will wait for you_


	12. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=lGBiqf09tG0

Chambéry, 27 décembre 2019 :

Yann était le premier levé dans la maison familiale, le reste de la famille dormait encore à poings fermés. Il faut dire qu'entre le réveillon et Noël, les journées avaient été bien chargées. Personne n'avait eu le temps de s'ennuyer, Yann n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à sa famille. Ses neveux l'avaient accaparé toute la journée, il avait brièvement eu le temps de se demander si ses sœurs ne l'avaient pas fait exprès pour lui éviter de penser à Martin. Mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire. Il avait toujours adoré ses neveux, ses rayons de soleil comme il les appelait parfois, et s'occuper d'eux, jouer avec eux, ne lui avait jamais demandé le moindre effort, il adorait ça. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas venir à Chambéry plus souvent pour les voir, alors dès qu'il venait et qu'ils étaient là, il laissait tout tomber pour s'occuper d'eux. Martin s'en était d'ailleurs plaint lors d'un séjour ici, pendant les vacances d'été, l'année précédente. Les deux hommes avaient voulu passer quelques jours ensemble, ce qui n'était pas facile vu ce qu'ils avaient prévu chacun de leur côté, aucun n'ayant prévu qu'ils seraient en couple à cette époque. Yann avait alors décidé d'emmener Martin avec lui à Chambéry et ainsi, lui présenter et le présenter à sa famille. Seulement voilà, ses neveux étaient là et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer son temps avec eux, abandonnant quelques peu Martin qui n'avait pas vraiment cette habitude avec son patron. Sa mère s'était aussitôt mise à rire en voyant le regard jaloux du reporter qui avait baissé la tête, gêné. Elle lui avait ensuite glissé une petite astuce et Martin n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Discrètement, il était allé parler avec les neveux de Yann tel un conspirateur, sans que Yann n'y comprenne rien. Il arriva une fois que le plan avait été mis en place. Feignant de vouloir les rejoindre dans leurs activités extérieures, Martin avait proposé de sortir un peu, aller faire une petite randonnée, mais les garçons avaient refusé, préférant proposer de jouer dans le jardin. Martin avait usé de ses talents d'acteurs pour faire croire qu'il était déçu, mais intérieurement il était écroulé de rire. Ils avaient alors joué quelques minutes au foot, jusqu'à ce que Martin chuchote à l'oreille d'un des garçons quelque chose que Yann ne parvint pas à entendre, il cru au début qu'il mettait en place une stratégie pour les battre, lui et son autre neveu quand, sans prévenir, ses deux neveux se jetèrent sur lui pour le faire tomber. Il se laissa faire, voulant leur faire plaisir, seulement, Martin les rejoignit, ses neveux l'attrapèrent par les bras tandis que Martin se chargea des jambes. Yann avait très bien compris ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

_ Martin... N'y pense même pas !   
_ À quoi je pense selon toi ?   
_ Martin, je te l'interdis !   
_ Arrête j'ai peur !

Ses neveux riaient aux éclats, Yann tentait de se débattre. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la piscine et Yann sut que c'était fichu.

_ Allez les garçons, à la une, à la deux, à la trois !

Et Yann se retrouva au fond de la piscine, complètement trempé dans ses vêtements. Il sortit la tête de l'eau pour voir les trois garçons se tordre de rire. Ses neveux enlacèrent chacun leur tour Martin, une façon de dire, "mission accompli chef !". Yann fut légèrement jaloux de cette complicité. Martin vit sa moue boudeuse et sauta à son tour dans la piscine tout habillé. Il fut imité par les neveux de Yann. Il alla enlacer son compagnon, et l'embrasser, pour se faire pardonner cette petite farce. Yann fit mine de se débattre mais il aimait bien trop ça. S'en suivit une bataille dans la piscine, les adultes contre les enfants.   
C'était ce souvenir, qui revenait à Yann en observant le jardin recouvert d'une fine pellicule blanche en ce matin de décembre. Il souriait en repensant à ça. Il revoyait le sourire de Martin, ses joues rouges d'avoir trop ri. Il sentait à nouveau ses bras autour de lui. Et ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes. Le goût de l'eau chlorée, et la passion avec laquelle ils s'étaient embrassé ce jour-là. Ces sensations le ramenèrent à Jean et à ce baiser devant les studios. Ce baiser auquel il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, et qui, maintenant que la magie de Noël était passée, occupait toutes ces pensées.   
Yann sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna.

_ Maman... Tu m'as fait peur...   
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le froid dès le matin mon chéri ? Tu vas tomber malade...   
_ Je n'ai plus 8 ans Maman...   
_ Non, mais parfois, tu te comportes encore comme un enfant.

Il releva la tête pour regarder sa mère d'un air outrée, elle rit de bon cœur et il la suivit. Il n'y avait pas meilleure personne que sa mère pour lui remonter le moral. Elle l'obligea tout de même à revenir à l'intérieur, la journée était froide, surtout ce matin là, et Yann était encore en pyjama. Sa mère se hâta de préparer le café pendant que Yann alla s'habiller rapidement pour sortir acheter le pain. Il n'avait pas loin à aller, la boulangerie se trouvait au coin de la rue. Là encore, il se souvint que c'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise avec Martin lors de leurs quelques séjours ici. Tous les matins, tôt, car ils étaient l'un comme l'autre, incapable de rester au lit, ils allaient tous les deux chercher le pain main dans la main. Parfois ils allaient un peu plus loin, ils faisaient une petite balade, s'arrêter dans le parc avant de rentrer. Ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à eux.   
Quand il fut de retour à la maison, sa mère remarqua immédiatement son air mélancolique, elle profita qu'ils étaient les seuls à être levés pour questionner son fils. Elle lui servit une tasse de café et attaqua directement.

_ Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis que tu es arrivé Yann.   
_ Pardon ? Ça va Maman, tout va bien.   
_ Pas à moi mon chéri...

Yann soupira longuement, il oubliait parfois qu'il était comme un livre ouvert pour sa mère.

_ C'est pas important Maman, c'est juste que... Je sais pas je...   
_ C'est par rapport à Martin ?   
_ En un sens oui, enfin, je sais pas trop.

Au moment où il disait ces mots, son portable vibra sur la table. C'était un message de Jean, encore un. Le jeune homme lui avait envoyé au moins un message par jour depuis le fameux baiser, et Yann n'avait jamais répondu. Jean s'était confondu en excuse, disant qu'il regrettait son geste, qu'il savait que Yann n'était pas prêt, qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Et Yann ne répondait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Voulait-il que Jean regrette son geste ou non ? Voulait-il revoir Jean ou non ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Sa mère jeta un œil à son portable, et eut le temps de voir le prénom de son interlocuteur.

_ Qui est Jean ?   
_ Celui qui a ta reconnaissance.   
_ Pardon ?   
_ Tu te souviens quand je suis venu ici cet été ?   
_ Oui bien sûr.   
_ Tu m'avais dit de trouver la personne qui me faisait du bien, qui me permettait d'avancer. Eh bien, c'est lui.   
_ Je n'ai jamais entendu son nom avant.   
_ On s'est rencontré après la mort de Martin... C'est un ami de Vincent, on s'est vu beaucoup ces derniers mois, il m'a beaucoup aidé.   
_ C'est lui que tu cherchais du regard pendant l'hommage à Martin ?

Yann la regarda surpris. D'une part qu'elle ait regardé l'émission, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait remarqué. Avait-il été si peu discret ?

_ Je... Oui...   
_ J'aime déjà ce garçon !   
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré.   
_ Non, mais je vois qu'il redonne le sourire à mon fils, c'est suffisant pour que je l'aime. Alors où est le problème mon chéri ?

Yann soupira de nouveau, joua avec ses mains, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui n'allait pas, comment pouvait-il l'expliquer à sa mère ?

_ Il m'a embrassé ce soir-là, après l'émission, et... Je l'ai laissé faire.

Sa mère le regarda surprise mais un sourire aux lèvres. Si Yann l'avait laissé faire, c'est qu'il devait être prêt à avancer.

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème mon chéri.   
_ Enfin Maman, je te dis qu'il m'a embrassé et que je l'ai laissé faire !   
_ Et alors ? Tu ne dois rien à personne mon cœur.  
_ Et Martin ?

Sa mère soupira, voilà où était le problème. Il n'était pas encore prêt à avancer, Martin était encore trop présent. Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son fils.

_ Yann... Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veux pas. Tu as le droit de vivre Yann.   
_ Mais enfin...je peux pas...j'aurai pas dû, ce n'est pas bien...   
_ Vous parlez de qui ?

La voix de son neveu Julien venait d'arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, il était le plus jeune de ses neveux, sept ans à peine. Sa mère vint prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras.

_ Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant mon chéri ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien.   
_ C'est rien Maman, viens Julien.

Le petit garçon sauta des bras de sa grand-mère pour se réfugier dans ceux de son oncle. Yann le serra contre lui, il enviait tellement l'insouciance de son neveux. Il aurait aimé avoir encore la même.

_ Tu as vu, il a neigé ? On va dehors ?   
_ Yann...   
_ Va mettre ton manteau et tes chaussures et on va aller jouer !

Julien sauta de joie et se précipita vers l'entrée pour enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures. Yann avait le sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire que sa mère ne voyait plus très souvent, alors elle abandonna son idée de dissuader les deux garçons et les laissa se rendre dans le jardin. Ils jouèrent ensemble dans la neige pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs rires auraient dû réveiller toute la famille et sans doute les voisins, mais ils devaient tous être trop fatigués pour y prêter attention. Julien finit par mettre son oncle à terre lors d'une bataille de boule de neige. Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

_ C'est qui le monsieur que tu as embrassé Tonton ?   
_ Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi !   
_ Je fais comme mon Tonton, plus tard je serai journaliste comme toi, et je passerai à la télévision !   
_ Grandis d'abord mon petit !   
_ Eh ! Je ne suis pas petit, je suis presque aussi grand que toi !   
_ C'est bien ce que je dis.

Yann rit devant la moue boudeuse de son neveu qu'il prit dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner cette petite taquinerie.

_ Alors c'était qui ce monsieur ?   
_ Un ami...   
_ Ça va être mon nouveau tonton ?   
_ Non, Julien.   
_ Pourquoi ? Si c'est ton amoureux, ça veut dire que c'est mon tonton, non ?   
_ C'est pas mon amoureux Julien.   
_ Mais tu as dit à Mamie que tu l'avais embrassé...  
_ Oui mais c'est... C'est plus compliqué que ça Julien...   
_ Non, moi je fais des bisous qu'à mon amoureuse.   
_ Ah parce que tu as une amoureuse ?   
_ Oui, elle s'appelle Emma !   
_ Et ta mère est au courant ?   
_ Non, il faut pas encore lui dire, c'est trop tôt.

Yann sourit devant la moue timide de Julien. Ses rayons de soleil, il avait bien raison d'appeler ses neveux ainsi, ils étaient réellement ses rayons de soleil.

_ Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai un nouveau tonton ? Comme Tonton Martin.

Yann regarda son neveu tristement, il pouvait clairement voir que le reporter lui manquait à lui aussi.

_ Il te manque ?   
_ Un peu, on a pas pu refaire de bonhomme de neige avec lui. On en avait fait un plus grand que lui, et on l'avait appelé Yannick.

Yann pouffa devant ce souvenir que partageait Julien, il se souvenait bien du bonhomme de neige. Julien et son cousin Paul avaient prit un malin plaisir à le détruire, Martin n'avait pas été sans reste, mais les trois garçons s'étaient bien gardés de lui dire qu'ils avaient appelé le bonhomme de neige Yannick.

_ J'aimerais bien avoir un nouveau tonton pour jouer avec moi...   
_ Je sais mon grand, mais ça n'arrivera pas...   
_ Et pourquoi ? Tu peux retrouver un amoureux, Tonton Martin ne voudrait pas que tu sois tout seul tout le temps. Il voudrait pas que tu sois triste, et quand on a un amoureux on est pas triste.

Yann le regarda attendri. Comment un enfant de sept ans pouvait réussir à le calmer plus qu'un adulte ? Il ne revenait pas de la clarté d'esprit de son neveu. Il lui sourit timidement. Peut-être avait il droit au bonheur ?

_ Viens Julien, on va rentrer, tu vas attraper froid, et il faut que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner.   
_ J'ai le droit de m'assoir sur tes genoux ?   
_ Bien sûr !

Il porta son neveu dans ses bras jusqu'à la maison et le garda sur ses genoux tout le long du repas, recevant les moqueries de ses sœurs quand elles se levèrent enfin.   
Yann prit le train en fin d'après-midi pour rentrer à Paris, la saison reprenait la semaine suivante, et il avait beaucoup de choses à régler avant de reprendre le chemin des studios.

 _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_  
_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love_

Martin était seul chez lui, son portable à la main, espérant désespérément depuis plusieurs jours que Yann finisse par lui répondre, mais rien ne venait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse ? Pourquoi ? C'était totalement idiot ! Et maintenant Yann devait être au plus mal et le haïr. Il en était persuadé, il avait perdu Yann pour de bon cette fois. Que ce soit Martin ou Jean, les deux avaient perdu Yann.   
Martin avait refusé de passer Noël avec ses collègues. Il avait préféré rester chez lui à se morfondre, à essayer de retrouver Yann. En réalité, il avait passé Noël dans leur appartement, il savait où Yann cachait son double alors, le soir de Noël, il était allé chez eux. Il s'était remémoré tellement de choses. Tellement de moments passés à deux dans cet appartement. Les premiers instants, quand ils n'étaient encore que des amis, puis les premiers flirt, les soirées entières passées chez le plus âgé, et enfin, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit, tout. Il s'était effondré sur leur canapé et avait regardé les photos toujours accrochées au mur. Martin savait que Yann ne les enlèverait jamais. Il regardait leurs visages si joyeux, si amoureux.   
Une photo en particulier attirait son attention. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le visage tourné pour se regarder, ils souriaient tous les deux, comme deux enfants et leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ils s'aimaient, tellement. Ils avaient pris cette photo à Tokyo l'année précédente, après avoir passé deux semaines à Biarritz avec Hugo, il avait décidé de faire une surprise à Yann et il l'avait rejoint au Japon, cette photo avait été prise dans le photomaton du centre commercial où il était allé surprendre le présentateur. Martin avait versé bien des larmes en ce jour de Noël, il avait sourit aussi en revivant ces souvenirs. Mais il avait eu si mal, parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait poser ses yeux sur son amant.   
Alors qu'il repensait à tout ça, on sonna à sa porte, il s'y précipita pensant qu'il s'agissait de Yann, il ouvrit la porte, son visage se décomposa.

_ T'as l'air d'être content de nous voir ça fait plaisir, lâcha Vincent.   
_ Tu nous fais entrer ou tu vas nous laisser mourir de froid dans le couloir ? Demanda Robin.

Martin les fit entrer, mais la déception ne quittait pas son visage, il avait tellement espéré voir le visage du poivre et sel, c'était comme si son monde s'était effondré à nouveau. Vincent vit le regard de Martin se porter à nouveau sur l'écran noir de son portable.

_ Ça s'est mal passé ? Demanda-t-il.   
_ Je l'ai embrassé, je n'aurais pas dû, il ne me pardonnera jamais...

Vincent ne put s'en empêcher, il rit. Robin le regarda les yeux écarquillés, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir. Martin le fusilla du regard.

_ Oh je t'en prie, remballe ce regard noir. Mais on peut dire que la mort te réussit, t'es plus du tout du genre à t'enfoncer dans le déni c'est bien, je suis fier de toi Tintin !   
_ Mais Vincent ! C'est pas Martin qui l'a embrassé, c'est Jean ! Tu comprends ou pas ?   
_ Il t'a repoussé ? Demanda Robin.   
_ Non, mais...  
_ Alors tout va bien, répondit simplement le comédien.   
_ Tout va bien ? Il n'a pas répondu à un seul de mes messages depuis, il me déteste, c'est mort...   
_ Mais non ! S'exclama Vincent. Mets toi à sa place aussi, il est encore en deuil et il embrasse un autre homme que son Martin, s'il ne t'a pas repoussé c'est qu'une partie de lui en avait envie, il a juste besoin de temps. Laisse lui le temps Martin.

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel après avoir terminé sa tirade.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?   
_ J'imagine juste ce que ça donnerait si quelqu'un entendait cette conversation, c'est absolument pas clair si tu sors du contexte.

Sa remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Martin. Robin et Vincent décidèrent de faire sortir un peu le reporter. Il n'était pas bon pour lui de rester seul, cloîtré dans son appartement. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un bar, ils enchaînèrent les bières et les shots. Robin et Vincent lui racontèrent leur réveillon qu'ils avaient passé en amoureux. Ils respiraient la joie et l'amour, Martin les enviait tellement. Alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Martin décida de rentrer chez lui, ne voulant pas déranger les deux amants plus longtemps. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner.

_ Tu penses vraiment que Yann va revenir vers lui ?   
_ S'il ne le fait pas, je me charge de Yannus à la rentrée. J'ai pas fait tous ces efforts pour qu'ils finissent ensemble quand Martin était vivant pour abandonner si facilement maintenant qu'il est mort.   
Cette phrase est vraiment bizarre...   
_ J'espère que tu as raison... Bon, je suppose que je vais rentrer aussi.   
_ Je te demande pardon ? Tu ne vas nulle part mon cher Robin, je te veux avec moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances !   
_ Et après ?

Vincent se rapprocha de son compagnon pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Je te veux pour toute ma vie Robin, et même après.

Robin sourit à ces mots "même après", il sonnait comme la plus douce des mélodies. 

Martin était gelé, il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver son appartement, et le chauffage. Il se dit que Yann le trouverait sûrement ridicule et l'appellerait sans doute frileux. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Il arriva enfin à son immeuble, rien que le fait de pénétrer à l'intérieur lui faisait du bien, même si le froid était encore maître en ces lieux. Il monta les marches deux par deux pour arriver jusqu'à son appartement. Il se figea. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.   
Yann.   
Yann était là, devant sa porte, sûrement depuis plusieurs heures. Martin n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, surtout pas avec l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Il prit Yann dans ses bras. L'aîné, d'abord surpris, l'entoura de ses bras à son tour. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Martin s'écarta.

_ Désolé, je...je m'attendais pas à te voir ici je... Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.   
_ Moi aussi... Écoute je sais qu'il est tard mais... On peut parler ?

Yann lui souriait timidement, Martin acquiesça, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa Yann passer en premier. Il alla tout naturellement préparer du café et en servit une tasse à Yann qui s'était naturellement assis sur le canapé.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, commença Yann, je crois que j'avais besoin de temps, je...   
_ Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa Martin, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour une fois. Je...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aurais pas dû...je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, je...   
_ En fait, je crois que c'est ça le problème... J'en ai envie...

Martin le regarda sans comprendre, Yann avait les larmes aux yeux, et la gorge nouée par la culpabilité.

_ J'en ai envie Jean, c'est juste que... Je ne peux pas... Pas encore je... Je l'aime toujours Jean, je ne penses pas que ça changera un jour. Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon, et je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour me supporter, pour accepter tout ça. C'est vrai, tu me donnes tout et en échange je ne te donne rien.   
_ Yann... C'est pas grave, tu...   
_ J'ai envie de ça entre nous, seulement... Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer... J'ai l'impression de le tromper, et ça je ne peux pas. Alors... Je suis venu pour te dire que... Si tu as la patience, si tu me donnes le temps je pense qu'un jour, nous deux ça pourrait marcher, mais pas pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas, je...

Martin le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Yann n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait besoin de tendresse. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et posa son front contre le sien.

_ J'attendrai autant qu'il faut... Prends ton temps Yann. Fais ton deuil, je serai toujours là quoiqu'il arrive, même si tu décides que finalement, nous deux, ce ne sera toujours que de l'amitié. Je veux juste... Je ne veux pas te perdre...   
_ Comment tu fais ? Comment tu peux accepter tout ce que je te demande sans jamais te plaindre ?

Martin releva les yeux vers lui, fit glisser son doigts le long de sa joue. Il devait répondre. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Et cette vérité était valable pour Martin et pour Jean. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il faisait tout ça.

_ Parce que je t'aime... 

 _All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over_  
_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones_  
_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all_


	13. My Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2aZDjgkGCQ0

_ Parce que je t'aime...

Yann soupira, le sourire aux lèvres, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Martin ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter sa réaction. Avait-il eut tort de lui dire ? Le doute s'installa en lui. Yann allait-il fuir ?

_ Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire...comment tu peux m'aimer après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?   
_ Ça m'a peut-être donné des idées.

Le ton de Martin se voulait joueur, Yann releva la tête pour le regarder. Même s'il souriait, Martin comprit qu'il n'avait pas la tête à plaisanter. Il avait besoin de sincérité, Martin la lui donna.

_ Ce n'est pas difficile de t'aimer Yann.   
_ J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi...   
_ Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu peux plaire.

Martin ne cessait de lui caresser les joues et les cheveux tendrement, Yann fermait les yeux devant tant de douceur. Il pensait vraiment qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça. Pas lui. Il devait sûrement être en train de rêver.

_ Tu n'es pas difficile à aimer, c'est même tout le contraire.   
_ Un vieux obsédé par son travail et incapable de gérer ses sentiments, quel cadeau !   
_ Non. Un bel homme aux cheveux poivre et sel passionné par son travail et qui est totalement adorable quand on lui fait des compliments et qu'il rougit comme un adolescent. Comme maintenant.

Yann était effectivement rouge comme une tomate. Martin rit légèrement et reprit.

_ J'aime tellement de choses chez toi. Tes yeux déjà, je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus craquer chez toi. Tu as des yeux magnifiques, presque hypnotisant, je ne me lasserai jamais de les regarder. Mais ça c'est le physique. Après il y a toi.

Il lui caressait doucement la joue et Yann finit par venir se caler contre son torse, calant sa respiration sur la sienne. Martin en profita pour faire glisser sa main de sa joue à son dos, et reprit ses caresses.

_ Même si tu penses le contraire, je le sais, tu es généreux Yann. Tu as tellement d'empathie pour le monde qui t'entoure, les gens. Tu tiens à ta famille plus que tout. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu parles d'eux, j'ai l'impression de les connaître à travers toi. Et pour ce qui est de ne pas gérer tes sentiments. C'est faux Yann, tu sais les gérer. Tu es juste, un peu perdu, et c'est normal. Tu as perdu quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour toi, qui signifiait le monde pour toi. Et c'est ta détresse qui me touche le plus, tu as l'impression que tu n'y arrivera jamais, mais regarde toi, tu t'en es sorti. Tu es là, et tu arrives à dire que tu veux, un jour, passer à autre chose, avancer, vivre. C'est de la force.   
Je sais que je ne le remplacerai jamais et j'en ai pas l'intention. J'espère juste qu'il reste une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur.   
_ Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer comme je l'ai aimé lui.   
_ Je ne te le demande pas, je te demande juste de me laisser t'aimer, sûrement pas aussi bien que lui, mais assez j'espère, pour que tu ne baisses pas les bras.

Yann se serra un peu plus contre lui et Martin enroula ses deux bras autour de sa taille, pour le protéger.

_ Tu ne serais pas une espèce d'ange ?

Martin rit à cette réflexion.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?   
_ Parce que ce n'est pas humain d'aimer comme tu le fais.   
_ Je pense surtout que t'es fatigué et que tu commences à dire n'importe quoi. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et aller dormir.   
_ Je peux dormir ici ?

Yann eut l'air de s'en vouloir de sa demande car il se détacha tout de suite des bras de Martin, il reprit sa position assise et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Désolé, j'aurais pas dû te demander ça. Tu vois, quand je te dis que je suis égoïste. Je te dis que je ne peux rien te donner pour l'instant, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et je profite de toi. Comment tu peux aimer un type comme ça.   
_ Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens dormir !

Martin se leva et le tira par la manche pour le guider jusqu'à la chambre.

_ Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé...   
_ Non, reste avec moi... Désolé, égoïste, encore... Je peux prendre le canapé.   
_ Alors là, mon cher Yann, tu rêves. Viens.

Il lui prit les mains et le guida sur le lit. Il se mit en caleçon et t-shirt avant de rejoindre Yann sous les draps. Il lui offrit ses bras et Yann ne se fit pas prier pour les accepter et venir se blottir contre lui.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Jean, je sais que c'est égoïste...   
_ Non, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

Martin laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant que Yann réagisse, mais il ne le fit pas, il s'endormit rapidement et Martin savoura le fait d'avoir à nouveau le corps de son amant pressé contre le sien, son odeur envahissant toute la pièce, son souffle contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Juste de l'avoir avec lui.

5 mois plus tard :

Un an. Un an est si vite passé. Le temps passe bien trop vite. Un an que Yann est seul. Un an que Martin n'est plus là. En se réveillant ce matin, Yann aurait voulu voir son Martin. Il eut le souvenir de leur réveil ce matin là, comment Martin avait fait mine de bouder parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu se laisser aller à leur passion habituelle. Il se leva, et se souvint du petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé, de son pied joueur sous la table, de leur petite chamaillerie pour que Yann obtienne un baiser avant de partir travailler. Et c'était ça. La dernière image de Martin vivant. Des yeux rieurs, un sourire aguicheur, et un baiser passionné devant la porte qui avait bien failli le faire rester un peu plus longtemps. Si seulement il était resté, peut-être que Martin serait encore là avec lui. Peut-être qu'il ne se serait jamais fait renversé par ce chauffard. C'était sa faute, c'est lui qui avait voulu joué, c'est à cause de lui que Martin avait décidé de se rendre aux bureaux pour le déjeuner. Un an déjà, et il s'en voulait toujours.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time cannot_ _erase_

La vibration de son portable sortit Yann de ses pensées. C'était Jean.

" _Salut Yann, on se voit ce soir ?"_  
 _"Non, pas possible, je préfère être seul aujourd'hui. Mais demain ?"_  
 _"Pas de problème. Passe une bonne journée."_

Sa relation avec le jeune homme en était toujours au même point. Comme il se trouvait égoïste, même si Jean passait son temps à lui dire le contraire. Il connaissait ses sentiments, Jean le lui répétait de temps en temps, lors d'une étreinte sur son canapé, un moment de flottement lors d'une sortie. Oui, Yann le laissait être tendre avec lui, laissait s'installer une proximité physique, mais jamais il ne laissait leurs lèvres se toucher. Il n'en était pas encore capable. En tout cas, il n'en avait pas encore la force. Pourtant, l'envie ne manquait pas. Plusieurs fois il s'était surpris à regarder avec insistance les lèvres de son ami, à l'observer lorsqu'il dormait, à vouloir sentir sa bouche contre la sienne lorsqu'il allait mal et qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Oui, il en avait envie, mais la force elle, n'était pas encore là.

Martin fut déçu en recevant le message de Yann. Il aurait voulu le voir, il n'arrivait vraiment plus à se passer de lui. Robin et Rachel virent son air peiné.

_ Tu le verras demain, ce n'est pas un drame, le rassura Rachel.   
_ J'espère, ou je suis peut-être allé trop loin la dernière fois, j'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal, s'inquiéta Martin.  
_ T'as fait quelque chose de plus que d'habitude ? Demanda Robin.   
_ Non, je...   
_ Alors, tout va bien, arrête de stresser, soupira Robin.

Martin rit doucement, il n'y pouvait rien. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Yann, il s'inquiétait. Robert lui, soupira d'agacement, il n'aimait pas vraiment que ses "employés" aient des relations avec des vivants. Surtout avec certains qu'ils avaient connu. Il était en froid avec Robin depuis que ce dernier avait réanimé son compagnon. Il n'était pas censé influencer le cours des choses, Robert était persuadé que des petites actions de ce genre pouvaient mener à des catastrophes.

_ Bon voici vos missions du jour, lâche-t-il avec agacement.   
_ Et Martin il n'a rien ? Demanda Rachel.   
_ Non, je n'ai rien reçu pour lui, et puis c'est son jour, répondit Robert.   
_ Ah oui c'est vrai, s'exclama Robin, profite de ton jour Martin. Du coup on se voit à quelle heure pour lui ?   
_ Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Dix-sept heures, et ne soyez pas en retard, vous connaissez le point de rendez-vous ? Les interrogea Robert sans s'occuper de Martin.   
_ Oui, bon mon chéri tu me déposés, le mien est sur ta route, dit Rachel en attrapant son sac, oh tiens Martin, je t'offre ton café puisque c'est ton jour.

Elle déposa la monnaie pour son petit déjeuner et le café de Martin, puis Robin et elle sortirent du restaurant.

_ Comment ça c'est mon jour ? De quoi vous parlez ?   
_ Réfléchis deux minutes petite tête, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver. Bon, c'est moi qui offre, toi vas profiter un peu.   
_ Profiter de quoi ? Et pour faire quoi ?   
_ J'en sais rien, va faire les boutiques, va regarder un match, va au spa, fais un peu de tourisme. J'en sais rien moi, fais ce que tu veux. Allez, au revoir Martin et à tout à l'heure, ne sois pas en retard !

Martin voulu répliquer mais Robert était déjà parti. Il resta un instant assis à leur table sans bouger. De quoi pouvaient bien parler ses collègues ? Son jour ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas pour dire jour de congé non, sinon ils l'auraient dit ainsi, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux avait un jour de congé. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?   
Il quitta le restaurant, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il marcha sans s'arrêter. Il redécouvrait Paris, les endroits qu'il aimait. Il finit par se rendre sur les quais de la Seine. C'était ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout dans cette ville. Marcher sur les quais le long du fleuve et ne penser à rien. Juste profiter du soleil de ce mois de mai pour l'instant clément. Il marcha ainsi des heures, s'arrêtant à certains endroits pour observer la Seine et les bateaux qui passaient. Il passa des heures ainsi, à marcher. Le temps passa relativement vite, et il dû d'ailleurs se dépêcher pour ne pas manquer le rendez-vous avec les autres.  
Quand il les retrouva, il vit tout de suite que Rachel avait une bouteille de champagne à la main et Robin les flûtes. Martin ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Ils se mirent en marche, Martin ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il le comprit en arrivant devant le lieu. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident. C'est pour ça que Yann avait voulu être seul aujourd'hui ! Mais enfin quel idiot ! Il aurait dû deviner, il était quand même le premier concerné !   
Ils marchèrent encore un peu, et arrivèrent à leur destination. Devant eux, une plaque et rien d'autre :

" _ **Martin Weill**_  
 _ **1987-2019"**_

Un an. Un an déjà. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et pour être honnête, ces derniers mois, il ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié. À vrai dire, depuis qu'il avait pris le décision de se concentrer uniquement sur Yann, il ne s'était jamais inquiété du temps, juste de Yann. Il avait profité de chaque moment passé avec lui. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser seul aujourd'hui, ne devrait-il pas aller le voir ? Non, il risquerait de se braquer. Pourtant tout son être lui criait d'aller voir Yann. C'est alors que Robin lui tendit une flûte. Rachel venait de déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur sa tombe. Elle servit ensuite ses collègues un par un, et ils trinquèrent à Martin, avec le sourire. Ils passèrent en revue l'année écoulée, leurs disputes, leurs fou rire, Martin remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Robert rire avec eux. Il était aussi heureux de voir que Rachel allait mieux, elle avait fait le deuil de sa fille. Bien sûr il lui arrivait encore de pleurer de temps en temps, mais le plus dur était derrière elle. Robin était toujours heureux avec Vincent, et Martin espérait que ça durerait encore longtemps. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Vincent évoquait sa vie sentimentale avant de rencontrer Robin, à quel point il était persuadé qu'il finirait sa vie seul. Robin lui avait prouvé le contraire.   
Ils restèrent encore quelques instants devant la tombe de Martin avant de regagner leur appartement respectif. Rachel et Robin enlacèrent longuement le reporter, Robert se contenta de lui serrer les mains, et ils prirent tous le chemin de leur appartement. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Martin s'affala sur le canapé, il pensait à Yann bien sûr et devait se faire violence pour ne pas sortir le rejoindre. Mais l'aurait-il trouvé à son appartement ? Il était loin d'en être convaincu. Alors il se réconforta, en repensant à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ces derniers mois, depuis que Yann lui avait avoué avoir envie de quelque chose avec Jean. Martin ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand ils s'étaient revus. Il avait simplement pensé qu'il serait son soutien, qu'il l'aiderait dans son deuil puis le laisserait continuer à vivre, sans plus jamais se retourner lorsque Yann serait de nouveau heureux. Mais il faut croire, qu'ils étaient fait pour toujours se retrouver, sous n'importe quelle forme. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'amour passionel qui les animait, mais un amour plus tendre, plus doux, et finalement, c'est peut-être de ça dont il avait besoin lui aussi. Il n'avait pas menti à Yann en lui disant que lui aussi, il avait besoin de lui. Yann était son soutient dans cette nouvelle vie, même s'il ne le saurait jamais.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have all of me_

Martin s'était endormi sur son canapé, en rêvant de Yann quand il fut réveillé par des coups sur la porte. Il regarda l'heure, il était presque minuit, qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure pareille ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas Vincent qui venait le voir en larmes parce que Robin voulait une fois de plus le quitter, car c'était une discussion qu'il avait souvent avec le comédien, qui pensait toujours qu'il ne suffirait pas au bonheur de Vincent, en tout cas, plus pour longtemps. Il fut surpris en ouvrant la porte, de découvrir Yann.

_ Yann ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
_ Je... Je voulais te voir, je sais que je t'avais dit que je voulais être seul mais... En fait... Je n'ai aucune envie d'être seul... Surtout pas cette nuit.

Il le fit entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Yann vint aussitôt se blottir contre Martin qui l'entoura de ses bras.

_ Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt, tu sais que tu ne me déranges pas.   
_ Je voulais pas t'embêter avec...   
_ Avec Martin ?

Yann soupira, retenant un sanglot au creux de l'épaule de Martin. Il be comprenait toujours pas comment Jean pouvait se montrer aussi compréhensif.

_ J'ai besoin de toi Jean, ne me laisse pas...   
_ Jamais.

Yann se blotti encore plus fort contre lui. Il sanglota et finit par se laisser aller et pleura. Martin le tenait fermement dans ses bras, il lui caressait le dos, les cheveux, pour essayer de le rassurer. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sur le canapé, mais ils finirent par rejoindre la chambre. Yann se blotti à nouveau contre lui, la tête enfoui dans son cou, il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il a besoin de sentir son odeur, pour se calmer, se rassurer. Ils s'endorment ainsi.   
Martin fut réveillé assez tôt par les baisers de Yann contre son cou, il s'écarta légèrement, surpris. Il voulu prendre la parole mais Yann le fit taire en passant sa main sur sa joue avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Martin ne put empêcher un petit soupir de plaisir de quitter ses lèvres. Yann l'embrassa encore, toujours avec la même douceur, sa main toujours posée sur sa joue.

_ Yann... Tu n'es pas obligé de...   
_ J'en ai envie Jean, j'en ai envie.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Ils savouraient tous les deux ce moment, Martin ne pouvant s'empêcher des faire la comparaison avec les baisers qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'échanger avant sa mort. Il n'y avait pas la passion et l'empressement qui caractérisaient leur relation, non, il n'y avait que douceur et tendresse, ce qui caractérisaient la relation de Yann avec Jean. Et Martin ne s'en plaignait pas, il appréciait cette douceur. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, prenant leur temps pour respirer, savourant le goût des lèvres de l'autre. Martin sentit une main se glisser sous son t-shirt et il se raidit. Yann le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas envie ?   
_ Si, bien sûr que si Yann j'en ai envie mais... Tu es sûr ?

Yann se contenta de hocher la tête avec force avant de revenir l'embrasser et de replacer sa main sous son t-shirt. Ses caresses étaient à l'image de ses baisers, douces et tendres, lentes, intoxicantes. Martin finit par lui rendre la pareille et glissa à son tour ses mains sous le t-shirt de Yann. Il soupira de contentement de sentir à nouveau sa peau sous ses doigts. Il en rêvait depuis un an déjà, de retrouver toutes ces sensations. Martin laissa ses lèvres glisser de la bouche de Yann jusqu'à son cou, il y déposa d'abord plusieurs baisers, savourant les soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son amant, puis il commença à mordiller doucement, souriant contre sa peau en entendant le râle qu'il venait de provoquer. Il continua ses douces attaques dans le cou de Yann, qui respirait de plus en plus fort. Il avait fermé les yeux, passé une main dans les cheveux de son amant et sentait le plaisir monter entre eux. Mais il ne put retenir le mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

_ Martin...

Martin ne réagit pas, entendre son nom gémit de cette façon par son amant était si naturel qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Jean devait réagir. C'est en sentant Yann se tirer hors du lit qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Yann était mortifié, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait prononcé le nom de Martin alors qu'il était au lit avec un autre homme. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que son compagnon disparu soit toujours aussi présent dans sa vie ? Même dans les moments les plus intimes, il ne le laissa pas tranquille. Son image venait toujours se replacer sous ses yeux.

_ Yann... C'est rien...   
_ Non ! Non ce n'est pas rien ! Je.... Je dois y aller...   
_ Yann...   
_ S'il te plaît Jean laisse-moi, je... Il faut que je règle ça tout seul.

_And if you have to leave_   
_I wish that you would just leave_   
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_   
_And it won't leave me alone_

Yann prit rapidement ses affaires et quitta l'appartement. Martin hésita un instant, devait-il le rattraper ? Le ramener chez lui ? Le rassurer encore une fois ? Non, il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser totalement seul, il avait tellement peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Alors il enfila rapidement un pantalon et des chaussures, il sortit discrètement de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble et suivit Yann. Il restait à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas risquer que Yann le voit. Il ne comprenait pas où il allait, ce n'était pas la direction de son appartement, ni celle des bureaux. Ce n'était pas la direction de l'appartement d'un de ses amis, que ce soit Laurent, Ali, Mouloud ou Maïtena. Martin ne comprenait vraiment pas, et l'angoisse montait en lui à chaque pas. Qu'allait faire Yann ?   
La réponse était pourtant évidente, il allait le voir. Martin se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment le suivrez jusque là, c'était un moment intime, privé. Mais après tout, il le concernait aussi. Alors il le suivit à l'intérieur du cimetière, jusqu'à sa tombe. Il se plaça à quelques mètres, derrière un arbre qui se trouvait là. Assis dos à cet arbre, il pouvait très bien entendre ce que disait Yann. Enfin, il ne parlait pas encore, mais Martin entendait déjà parfaitement sa respiration.

_ Martin... Je.... Je suis désolé... J'aurais sûrement dû venir plus tôt mais... Je n'ai pas eu la force...

Martin écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Était-ce vraiment la première fois que Yann venait sur sa tombe depuis l'enterrement ? Il l'entendit commencer à pleurer. Heureusement qu'à cette heure, il n'y avait encore personne dans le cimetière, il aurait détesté que quelqu'un le voit ainsi, ou qu'un paparazzi traîne dans le coin pour revendre des photos du pauvre présentateur endeuillé à un magazine people quelconque.

_ Pourquoi Martin ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Pourquoi ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du reporter, il se risqua à jeter un œil vers son compagnon. Il était effondré sur sa tombe. Ses avant bras étaient étendu sur la tombe et sa tête était posé entre eux. Le cœur de Martin se serra à nouveau.

_ Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que tu viennes au bureau ce jour-là ? Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas rester au lit pour récupérer tes heures de sommeil ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ?

Martin ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre de son côté, mais trop bas pour que Yann puisse l'entendre.

_ Je ne t'ai pas laissé Yann... Je suis là... Je suis avec toi... Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais...

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, il connaissait la souffrance de son compagnon mais jamais il n'avait pu la voir de si près, si présente.

_ Tu dois me laisser Martin... Je t'en supplie laisse-moi...

Martin redressa la tête. Le laisser ? Mais pourquoi ? Non ! Jamais !

_ Je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes, si tu m'as aimé... Tu dois... Tu dois me laisser partir Martin... J'en peux plus... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça... Je ne peux plus... Laisse-moi partir...

Martin pleura encore plus. Alors c'était pour ça que Yann se sentait si mal ? Parce qu'il se sentait prisonnier de lui ?

_ Tu dois me laisser avancer Martin... Je t'aime.... Je t'aimerai toujours mais... Je ne peux plus continuer si tu ne me laisses pas partir. Ne... Ne sois pas jaloux de Jean je t'en prie je... J'ai juste besoin de lui... Je ne peux pas être seul, pas sans toi je... Je t'aime tellement...

Martin avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, ses sanglots ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas compris à quel point Yann souffrait, à quel point ses blessures étaient profondes. À quel point il avait besoin de Jean.

_ Je t'aime Martin... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Il répétait ses trois mots entre chaque sanglot. Le cœur de Martin se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois.

_ Je t'aime Yann... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Yann se tut mais continua à pleurer, suppliant encore parfois son compagnon disparu de le laisser continuer à vivre. De le laisser avancer. Quand ses sanglots se calmèrent enfin, il dit plus calmement.

_ Voilà que je me mets à supplier une pierre qui porte ton nom, si tu étais là, tu rirais sûrement aux éclats, tu te moquerais de moi sans vergogne.

Martin avait envie de le gifler pour oser penser çà ! Non ! Jamais ! Comment pourrait-il se moquer de la douleur de son amour ?

_ Je t'aime, mais tu n'es plus là... Tu n'es plus là depuis longtemps et moi je me raccroche à toi... Tu es avec moi mais.... Ça fait un an que je suis seul... Et que je t'aime encore...

Yann s'éloigna, Martin le regarda, les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Sanglots silencieux d'un mort devant la détresse des siens qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

_ Je t'aime aussi Yann, si tu savais à quel point... Non tu n'es pas seul... Je suis toujours là... Je te laisserai jamais seul... D'une façon ou d'une autre je serai toujours là pour toi... Mais ma présence ne sera plus un fardeau pour toi... Je te le promets... 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_   
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu :-)  
> Désolée pour les larmes (encore)   
> Je profite de cette note pour dire que je vais faire une petite pause dans cette fic (c'est-à-dire environ une semaine) parce que ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile à écrire d'un point de vue émotionnel et j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul par rapport à mes personnages...   
> Donc je vous dis à bientôt :-)


	14. Je Dors Sur Des Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=vbXTKIleVRc
> 
> Hello, je suis de retour avec un peu de retard désolée. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite ;-)
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter @GabrielleRL2, mon compte est en privé mais je vous accepterai volontiers (mes dm sont ouverts) et sur https://curiouscat.me/GabrielleRL
> 
> Bonne lecture

Martin pleurait toujours, adossé contre l'arbre juste derrière sa tombe. Il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il n'aurait jamais dû retrouver Yann. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir vers lui. Il aurait dû se contenter de le faire réagir et c'est tout. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser les choses aller si loin entre Yann et Jean, jamais. Il avait eu tort, et il s'en voulait. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps, et ne jamais avoir parlé à Yann après sa mort. S'être éloigné de lui. L'avoir laissé faire son deuil de son côté. Car il en était persuadé, c'était de sa faute si Yann souffrait encore aujourd'hui. Les paroles de son compagnon tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, "Tu dois me laisser partir Martin... J'en peux plus... Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça... Je ne peux plus... Laisse-moi partir..."   
La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la force de le laisser partir. Il avait cru qu'il en était capable, qu'il pourrait être proche de lui le temps qu'il aille mieux puis s'en aller, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'aimait, et il voulait le garder pour lui, en tout cas proche de lui. Il était incapable de le laisser partir. Et pourtant il le fallait. Il le devait. Pour Yann. Yann l'avait supplié de le laisser partir, alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire.   
Il repartit chez lui, plus déterminé que jamais à protéger l'homme qu'il aime.

Yann n'était même pas repassé chez lui, il était allé directement au bureau, il avait besoin de se vider la tête. Et quelle meilleure façon de se vider la tête que de travailler ? Il avait été l'un des premiers arrivés, comme à son habitude. Il s'était fait couler un café dans sa tasse Motown. Un souvenir du reporter. Il tenta de chasser son compagnon de ses pensées et se mit à travailler. Il lisait attentivement la revue de presse qu'on lui avait préparé. Il prenait des notes, essayait de voir quels sujets pourraient être abordés pour l'émission du soir. On lui amena ensuite les quelques demandes des téléspectateurs, beaucoup avaient espéré une émission hommage à Martin, une autre, ou au moins une allusion. Yann n'en avait pas eu envie et n'en avait toujours pas envie. Une seule était suffisante, il avait rendu hommage à son grand amour, il avait fait sa part, on le forcerait plus à le refaire. Plus jamais. Bien sûr il avait accepté, et il était fier de l'avoir fait. Mais maintenant, ça suffisait. Le reste lui appartenait, à lui seul. Ça ne regardait pas les personnes fidèles de l'émission, attachées à Martin à travers leur écran de télévision. Martin ne leur appartenait pas, ils devaient le laisser en paix. Et Yann le devait aussi.   
Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il l'avait fait. Après cette émission spéciale avant Noël, il était persuadé qu'il lui avait dit au revoir, que c'était le début de la fin, qu'il allait pouvoir enfin commencer à avancer, à accepter les faits. Il s'était trompé. Ce moment avec Jean en était la preuve. Il était incapable de passer à autre chose. Où qu'il soit, quoiqu'il fasse, quelque chose finissait toujours par le ramener à Martin. Toujours. Comme si son compagnon le rappelait à lui dès qu'il le sentait s'éloigner un peu trop. Comme une piqûre de rappel. L'ombre du reporter planait toujours au dessus de lui. Parfois elle se cachait, lui donnait quelques instants de liberté, mais s'il en prenait trop, alors elle l'attrapait pour l'enchaîner à nouveau. Yann pouvait presque sentir le poids de ses chaînes sur lui, littéralement. Il sentait bien le spectre de son compagnon sur lui, ses mains possessives autour de lui, son regard noir braqué sur lui dès qu'il tentait de l'oublier un peu. Comme ce matin là chez Jean. Il s'était laissé aller. Il avait réellement eu envie du jeune homme. Il s'était senti prêt, prêt à passer ce cap. Jean lui avait laissé une échappatoire, comme s'il avait prévu sa réaction. Il aurait dû l'écouter. Ne pas se laisser aller autant. Il avait voulu faire taire toutes ses inquiétudes, ses peines, il avait échoué. Alors que le plaisir montait en lui, c'était le nom de son compagnon défunt qui avait franchi ses lèvres, pas celui de l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras, qu'il touchait. Il avait clairement senti la présence de Martin dans la pièce, tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller confronter le jeune homme.   
Il s'était senti tellement ridicule une fois qu'il avait quitté le cimetière. Parler à une pierre, il était devenu complètement cinglé ! Si ses amis le savaient, que feraient-ils ? Ils l'enfermeraient sûrement, ce serait la solution la plus sage.   
Un simple coup d'œil au dessus de ses fiches, des figurines sur son bureau. Encore un souvenir du reporter. Il sort de son bureau, traverse l'open space, une chaise vide, plus rien sur la table, encore un souvenir du reporter. Une cage d'escaliers, un toit désert en cette matinée ensoleillé, Paris s'éveille, il porte une cigarette à sa bouche. De la fumée sur les toits, encore un souvenir du reporter.   
Martin est partout. Il ne le laissera pas en paix. Jamais.

_La mémoire est un puit de souffrances_

Martin alla retrouver ses collègues faucheurs d'âmes à la maison de la gaufre, comme d'habitude. Robin était d'excellente humeur, il avait passé la soirée au théâtre avec Vincent et la nuit chez lui, pourquoi serait-il de mauvaise humeur ? Rachel avait l'air d'aller bien, elle était souriante en buvant sa tasse de café. Martin ne montrait rien, comme à son habitude. Mais si Robert se montrait totalement indifférent, Rachel et Robin n'étaient pas dupes, ils voyaient bien que Martin était loin d'aller bien. Ils avaient appris à déchiffrer les différentes expressions du journaliste, ses réactions aussi. Ils savaient très bien à cet instant, qu'une attaque frontale n'était pas la solution. Il fallait le laisser seul. Ne rien dire. Le laisser venir à eux. Martin n'en fit rien. Il bu son café d'une traite, pris ses missions du jour et quitta le café. Perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il ne remarqua pas que Robin avait prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message de la plus haute importance à son compagnon.

_Au-dessus_   
_De ton corps défendu_   
_Mon amour pendu_   
_Se balance_

Vincent sourit lorsqu'il vit que son cher et tendre lui avait envoyé un message, il préparait déjà sa réponses alors qu'il n'avait encore rien lu, il allait lui envoyer : "Alors, dix minutes sans moi et tu es déjà perdu ?", mais ce qu'il lu lui fit perdre son sourire presque immédiatement :  
 _"Mon cœur, j'aurais voulu t'envoyer un autre message après cette nuit, mais c'est important. Martin est vraiment très mal, il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Yann, essaie d'en savoir plus s'il te plaît. On est inquiet. Je t'aime"_

Le regard de Vincent se porta directement vers le bureau de son ami. Il pouvait l'apercevoir à travers les stores, et, pour être tout à fait honnête, il faisait peur à voir. Vincent ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans un tel état depuis la mort de Martin l'année dernière précèdente. Vincent comprit tout de suite. Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort du reporter. Ce qui expliquait aisément que le présentateur ait autant l'air d'un mort aujourd'hui. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas être seulement ça. Il y avait autre chose. Martin n'irait pas mal juste pour ça. Il fut ensuite choqué par ce qu'il vit. Comme tout l'open space. Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque Yann envoya valdinguer toutes les figurines qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Ils étaient tous figés, même Laurent qui venait d'arriver après une réunion. Ils se regardaient tous, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Vincent ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre Yann. Il s'empressa de fermer la porte et les stores pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Il ferma la porte à clé alors que Laurent allait les rejoindre. Ce n'était pas le moment. Yann avait commencer à ramasser les figurines pour les mettre à la poubelle sans le moindre remord. Vincent l'arrêta dans son geste. La douleur qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ami le brisa. Il était totalement détruit, c'était peut-être pire que lorsqu'il avait découvert son compagnon gisant sur la route sans vie. Yann semblait agir tel un fou. Vincent le prit dans ses bras. Yann se laissa faire mais ne bougea pas. Ses bras restant pendus le long de sa poitrine.

_ Yann, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que que tu fais ? Réponds moi !   
_ Je me débarrasse de Martin... Je dois non ?... Il faut... Il ne veut pas me laisser, alors je dois le chasser...

Yann avait vraiment l'air fou. Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller si bien ces derniers jours.

_ Yann tu me fais vraiment peur, dis-moi ce qui se passe.   
_ Il ne veut pas me laisser partir... Il est toujours là. Regarde autour de toi, il est partout, il ne me laissera jamais...

Yann avait l'air de plus en plus fou. Il titubait alors qu'il parlait, Vincent le retenait de tomber à chaque fois de justesse. Ne supportant plus ses paroles incensées, et pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans la tête de Yann, Vincent le gifla. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire. Il fixait le sol.

_ Yann ça suffit, arrête ! Réveille-toi !

Yann s'effondra au sol, en larmes. Il se demanda comment il était possible de pleurer autant ? En un an, ses larmes auraient pu remplir un océan. Vincent s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Vincent lui souffla des paroles réconfortantes qui n'avaient aucun effet sur le poivre et sel. Il ne semblait pas parvenir à se calmer. Rien n'y faisait. Il fallut attendre de nombreuses minutes pour qu'enfin, les sanglots laissent place à des paroles qui avaient du sens. Yann finit par se confier. Comme jamais il ne le faisait. Il n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, ses états d'âme, que ce soit dans la sphère publique ou privée. Il estimait que ça ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre. Très peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir déjà pu avoir accès à une partie infime des sentiments de Yann.   
Yann lui raconta la soirée de la veille, comment il avait eu besoin de la présence de Jean, qu'il avait passé la nuit chez lui, qu'il avait initié les baisers ce matin même, jusqu'à ce que Martin ne vienne se le réapproprier.

_ Tu comprends Vincent ? Il ne veut pas me laisser partir. Il ne veut pas que j'avance. Il veut que je le rejoigne c'est sûr. Il m'appelle.   
_ Non !

Vincent avait envie de lui hurler la vérité. Que Jean était Martin, qu'il veillait sur lui depuis le début, qu'il voulait juste le voir heureux. Il dû se mordre la langue violemment pour éviter que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Il savait très bien quelle serait la réaction de Yann. Il se braquerait, l'insulterait de tous les noms, l'accuserait de profiter de sa douleur. Non, il ne devait rien dire, en tous cas, rien de la sorte.

_ Espèce d'idiot ! S'il était là, il te botterai ton joli petit cul Yannus ! Il ne voudrait pas que tu gâches ta vie pour lui !   
_ Alors pourquoi il m'a abandonné !?!

Le présentateur avait hurlé, toute sa douleur était passée dans ce cri.

_ Il m'a laissé tout seul ! Il m'a abandonné ! Et il revient ! À chaque fois Vincent, à chaque fois que je veux avancer il est là ! J'en peux plus !

_Je devine_   
_Ton visage sur les ombres_   
_Les souvenirs sombrent_   
_M'assassinent_

Vincent avait fait son possible pour consoler Yann. Mais que pouvait-il vraiment faire ? Yann souffrait terriblement, il avait besoin de Jean. Vraiment. Terriblement. Il avait besoin de Jean. Vincent envoya rapidement un message à Robin pour le tenir au courant :" _Bonjour mon cœur, Yann n'est pas mieux, il est dévasté. On aurait dit un fou. Il a besoin d'aide"_  
Robin appela rapidement Vincent qui lui fit le récit de la soirée partagée entre les deux hommes. Robin suggéra alors que Yann contacte Martin. Un geste de sa part serait sans doute bien perçu par le reporter, qui n'aurait pas le courage d'aller vers son amant, pensant qu'il le dérangerait.   
Il lui fallu du temps mais Vincent finit par convaincre Yann.   
Le présentateur envoya d'abord des messages au reporter. Mais, aucune réponse. Alors il décida de l'appeler. Mais, aucune réponse. Silence radio. Rien. Martin avait décidé de ne pas répondre. Yann lui avait demandé de le laisser partir, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Chaque message ou appel reçu lui serraient le cœur. Il savait que son compagnon souffrait, Robin lui avait subtilement transmis l'information, mais les jours passaient, et il ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne devait pas. Il respectait le choix de son compagnon. Il l'aidait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais Yann souffrait affreusement. Il avait besoin de Jean, maintenant plus que jamais.

_Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal_

Yann savait qu'il n'avait que lui à blâmer dans cette histoire. Que Jean avait toutes les raison du monde de la haïr et il les avait depuis longtemps. Mais il avait besoin de lui. Il se comportait comme un égoïste une fois de plus. Il venait tout juste de terminer l'enregistrement de l'émission du jour. Il se précipita dans sa loge pour se démaquiller mais ne prit pas le temps de se changer. Il quitta les studios, prit le uber qu'il avait commandé et de rendit directement à l'appartement de Jean. Il devait voir le jeune homme. Lui parler. S'excuser. Encore. Quand il arriva à destination, il avait la boule au ventre. Il savait qu'il devait y aller mais il redoutait ce moment. Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, il inspira profondément et frappa. Pas de réponse. Il recommença. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit des clés bouger dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir lentement, laissant apparaître le regard vert de Jean qu'il aimait tellement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cracha Martin.   
_ Je..., Yann avait reculer sous la dureté de son ton, on... On peut parler ?   
_ Je t'écoute.   
_ Pas ici s'il te plaît.   
_ J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser entrer chez moi.

Yann recula à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi dur. Martin de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal de rester dans son rôle. Voir Yann ainsi, aussi vulnérable, bien plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu était une torture. Mais il ne montra rien de son inquiétude, après tout, Jean devait réagir ainsi. L'homme qu'il aimait avait prononcé le nom d'un autre alors qu'ils étaient au lit tous les deux, tout le monde réagirait de cette façon, non ?

_ J'ai pas envie de parler dans le couloir.   
_ Il va falloir si tu veux qu'on se parle. C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix.

Yann ne comprenait pas. Même s'il avait tous les torts, Jean ne s'était jamais comporté de cette façon avec lui. Il avait toujours été là, même quand il l'avait fait souffrir. Il l'avait réconforté, l'avait aidé, dans tous les moments. Alors qu'il aurait dû le haïra dès le début de leur relation, Jean l'avait aimé, d'un amour si fort qu'il lui avait tout pardonné sans jamais lui en vouloir. Et là, il se montrait froid et disant, sans jamais la moindre pointe d'empathie dans ses yeux. Yann avait l'impression d'avoir un autre homme face à lui, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Je... Je suis désolé je...   
_ Tu veux pas changer de disque un peu ? Tu ne sais faire que ça depuis qu'on se connaît.

Encore une fois, la dureté des mots de Jean le frappait en plein cœur, il se sentait anéanti.

_ Je sais... Et tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir mais je..   
_ Tu quoi ? Tu vas me promettre que tu ne me feras plus jamais souffrir ? Qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'aimeras que moi et plus un cadavre ? Laisse-moi rire. J'en peux plus c'est fini. J'ai assez donné. Rentre chez toi. Débrouille toi. Oublie le ou reste avec lui. Je m'en fou maintenant. Bonne soirée Yann.

Martin claqua la porte juste à temps pour ne pas que Yann voit les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues. C'était dur, trop dur. Martin n'avait pas de mot pour décrire à quel point cette discussion avait été dure. Plus dure encore que de prendre la décision de ne plus jamais revoir Yann.   
Le présentateur resta un instant figé devant la porte. Ces mots. Comment Jean avait-il pu prononcer ces mots ? Même s'il avait souvent pensé que le jeune homme avait toutes les raisons du monde pour le haïr, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait des mots aussi durs pour lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou peut-être ne le connaissait il pas après tout ? "C'est fini". Alors Yann avait tout perdu. Il sortit de l'immeuble, plus brisé qu'il ne l'était en y entrant.

Martin tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Yann. Yann. Ne pense qu'à Yann, pas à toi.   
La lucidité le frappa de plein fouet. Mais quel idiot ! Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à son petit bonheur personnel. Au cimetière, il avait oublié une chose importante que Yann avait dite au cimetière :"Ne sois pas jaloux de Jean je t'en prie je... J'ai juste besoin de lui... Je ne peux pas être seul, pas sans toi"   
Martin avait envie de se frapper. Il n'avait pas réagi comme Jean. C'est comme s'il avait joué le rôle d'une autre personne. Jean n'aurait jamais réagi comme il l'a fait. Jean aime trop Yann. Il lui pardonnerait tout, juste pour être sûr qu'il aille bien.   
"Je ne peux pas être seul". L'angoisse s'empara de Martin. YANN !   
Il sortit précipitamment de son immeuble, suivit son instinct pour savoir où se trouvait Yann désormais. Il courut à s'en arracher les poumons. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.   
Finalement, Yann n'était pas très loin, il était près de leur immeuble, comme Martin l'avait pressenti. Mais il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter et de lui courir après. Il lui agrippa le bras avant que son aîné n'ait eu le temps de poser un pied sur la route alors qu'une voiture arrivait à pleine vitesse en bas de chez eux.   
La surprise frappa Yann alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Jean. Il y avait toujours de la dureté dans son regard, mais différente. Le jeune homme le gifla violemment. Alors que Yann avait placé sa main sur la joue que Martin avait frappé, ce dernier attrapa le présentateur par le col, faisant se frôler leur visage. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa bouche et ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser à la fois tendre et rageur, une douce punition pour avoir voulu l'abandonner. À bout de souffle, il s'écarta légèrement, tenant toujours fermement le col du présentateur entre ses mains. Yann le regardait sans comprendre. Le regard du plus jeune se fit plus doux.

_ Je suis désolé Yann... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai cru que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre mais... Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire hein ? Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu as pensé à ta mère ? À te sœurs ? À tes neveux ?   
_ Jean je..   
_ Chut ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu vas me suivre jusqu'à chez moi, tu vas manger, parce que je suis sûre que tu n'as rien avaler de la journée et on va aller dormir, tous les deux.   
_ Je...   
_ C'était pas une question ! Bouge tes fesses et vite.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et tendresse. Il s'écarta, lui prit la main, et Yann se laissa glisser jusque chez lui, où il put enfin se réfugier dans ses bras, après tellement de jours de silence. 


	15. Your Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=frt-Hy2j8aA

Yann et Martin étaient tous les deux sur le canapé de ce dernier. Martin était assis dans un coin, et Yann était allongé contre lui, la tête tout contre son cœur, au creux de son épaule. Martin le tenait entre ses bras, lui caressait du bout des doigts les épaules, le dos, les cheveux, il voulait se faire pardonner. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu lui dire des choses aussi horribles ? Comment avait-il pu même pendant une seconde abandonné Yann ? Le laisser seul face à sa douleur ? L'abandonner tout simplement. Il s'était pourtant juré de le protéger, de faire tout pour son bien, et il avait trahi sa parole. Alors que Yann se détendait contre lui, Martin commença à pleurer, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il avait trahi son compagnon, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Yann se releva légèrement, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à Jean. Il le regarda, l'interrogea du regard mais Martin était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la douleur qui l'habitait, c'était bien trop dur, car il savait qu'il en était responsable. Ses deux identités en étaient responsables. Martin ne laissait pas Yann partir et Jean l'avait laissé seul dans son désarroi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était responsable de la souffrance de Yann.   
Son compagnon se détacha de son étreinte pour à son tour l'entourer de ses bras. Martin se raidit, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Pour la première fois depuis que Yann avait rencontré Jean, les rôles s'inversaient. Pour la première fois, c'était Yann qui consolait Jean. Martin ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. À vrai dire il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir clairement, il se blotti confortablement contre Yann et pleura dans ses bras. Yann ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jean pleurait ainsi mais il se sentait responsable de lui. Après tout, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Jean avait toujours pris soin de lui sans jamais se plaindre, même dans les moments les plus pénibles.

_ Pardonne-moi Yann, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi...

Martin sanglotait toujours, il n'osait toujours pas regarder Yann dans les yeux. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Comment Yann pouvait encore le tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il l'avait laissé tomber ?

_ Te pardonner quoi Jean ?

Yann était toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui devait se faire pardonner c'était bien lui, pas Jean.

_ Pardonne-moi tout ce que je t'ai dit... Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas te dire ça... C'est juste que... J'ai cru... J'ai... Je...   
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe Jean ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Martin hésitait, qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Comment expliquer le comportement de Jean sans lui révéler qu'il était Martin et donc le perdre définitivement et le faire à nouveau souffrir. Il allait devoir prendre le risque de se faire détester.

_ Je... Ce matin là... Quand tu es parti de chez moi... Je... Je t'ai suivi...   
_ Quoi ???

Yann s'était relevé d'un coup, il ne croyait pas ce qui l'entendait. Pourquoi l'avait il suivi ? Il lui avait pourtant dit de le laisser seul ! Et de quel droit s'était il immiscé dans sa vie privée ?

_ Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. C'est juste que... J'ai eu peur que... J'ai eu peur que tu fasse une bêtise... Je... Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit... Mais j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...   
_ Tu n'avais pas le droit Jean ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de t'imiscer ainsi dans ma vie privée. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à moi, à Martin et à moi, pas à toi.   
_ Je sais, je sais mais...  
_ Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Martin ne s'attendait pas à ça, de toutes les réactions qu'il avait envisagé, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Il croisa enfin son regard, il était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_ Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, même si je t'en veux je comprends. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça alors. J'ai dit à Martin que j'avais besoin de toi, pas que je ne voulais plus de toi !   
_ Mais, j'ai cru que... Je pensais que c'était à cause de moi... Que je te rappelais trop Martin... Que c'était mieux pour toi que je sorte de ta vie. Que ça irait mieux pour toi... Je sais, je me suis trompé.... Mais...   
_ Tu ne comprend rien ? Tu es stupide à ce point ? Tu es la seule personne qui a été capable de m'aider depuis que Martin n'est plus là. Tu es la seule personne qui semble me comprendre depuis tout ce temps. C'est comme si tu me connaissais depuis toujours. J'ai l'impression que tu es capable de prévoir le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Tu arrives tellement bien à me cerner.

Martin ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Que devait-il répondre à Yann ? Comment pouvait-il agir ? Encore une fois, il ne réfléchit pas, il se blotti à nouveau contre Yann, qui l'accueilli de bon cœur dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés sur le canapé, tantôt c'était Martin qui se serrait contre Yann, puis Yann se serrait contre Martin. Une chose était sûre, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient désespérément besoin de l'homme qui se tenait dans leur bras. Martin se sentait tellement bien entre ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait à sa place. Ça avait toujours été sa place. Avec Yann. Ça avait toujours été sa place. Même s'il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite.

Il se sentait toujours coupable de son comportement vis-à-vis du présentateur. Il s'était si mal comporté avec lui. Le laisser penser qu'il voulait plus entre eux, flirter avec lui sans gêne en plateau et en dehors. Aux yeux de tous, même des téléspectateurs, les deux hommes avaient l'air d'être plus que des amis, d'avoir un lien bien plus profond que celui d'un patron et de son employé. Mais Martin ne le pensait pas. Pour lui, ils avaient une relation normale, elle n'était pas plus spéciale que celle que Yann entretenait avec les autres journalistes travaillant avec eux. Il avait été dans un déni total. Et puis cette fille était arrivé, et il avait changé. Il était devenu plus arrogant, égoïste. Il avait perdu le sens des réalités. Ses amis, les uns après les autres, s'étaient montrés plus distants, même Hugo, qui malgré tout, essayait de passer encore du temps avec lui, essayer d'apprécier sa petite amie, mais il avait abandonné. Et Martin avait fini par se retrouver seul. Yann était devenu de plus en plus distant, leurs blagues habituelles avaient disparues, tout ce qui faisait la singularité de leur relation avait disparu petit à petit. Martin avait tenté de la retrouver, de reprendre leur relation, mais Yann avait été hermétique à toutes ses tentatives. Au moins, ça avait eu pour effet de réveiller Martin, de lui faire comprendre ses vrais sentiments.

Mais finalement, Martin était aujourd'hui persuadé que quoiqu'il fasse, quelque soit son identité, il faisait souffrir Yann à un moment ou à un autre. Et il n'en avait pas envie. Il y avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps. Une question de Martin bien sûr, mais il se dit que Jean aussi avait envie de savoir.

_ Tu l'aimais tant, comment tu faisais ?   
_ Je pense que ça ne s'explique pas Jean. Je l'aimais c'est tout, je l'aimais, plus que tout. Non. Je l'aime toujours. Désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de l'aimer je crois. Ce n'est pas un amour rationnel. Mais est-ce que l'amour est rationnel ?

Yann commença à rire nerveusement. Martin se mit à sourire en le regardant.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?   
_ La tournure que prend cette conversation, et ma facilité à parler de mes sentiments, d'habitude je ne suis pas du genre à me confier.

Martin le regardait tendrement. Alors Yann l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il se sentait fondre face à l'aveu de l'homme entre ses bras. Il s'écarta légèrement de lui, Yann se demanda pourquoi, mais Martin vint lentement se placer à califourchon sur lui. Il regardait Yann avec tellement de tendresse, le poivre et sel ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme. Martin vint lui caresser la joue, en le regardant toujours avec autant de tendresse. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Yann et l'embrassa. Le plus vieux se laissa faire et soupira de plaisir. Martin mit fin au baiser rapidement. Il avait à peine écarté son visage de celui de Yann, ils se regardaient à nouveau, les yeux encore à moitié clos. Martin sentait l'excitation monter en lui, il savait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer Yann, mais de ce qu'il sentait dans le pantalon de son compagnon, son désir n'était pas différent du sien.

_ Est-ce-que... Tu crois que tu as de la place pour moi ?   
_ Hein ?   
_ Dans ton cœur, tu as de la place pour moi ?

Pour simple réponse, Yann l'embrassa à son tour, plus profondément. Il mit fin au baiser lui aussi. Et les deux hommes se regardaient à nouveau. Martin baissa les yeux jusqu'à la cravate de Yann. Il était toujours dans son costume présentateur. Martin ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il aimait le voir dans cette tenue. Il le trouvait terriblement sexy dans cette tenue. La tendresse dans son regard se transforma en gourmandise. Il glissa ses mains de son visage à sa cravate. Il la lui enleva lentement, laissant une tension nouvelle s'installer entre eux. Il entendait la respiration de Yann se faire plus rapide. Il remonta les yeux vers lui, ses pupilles étaient plus dilatées qu'avant. Martin se mordit les lèvres, il adorait leurs teintes dans ces moments-là. Il avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il baissa le regard à nouveau, il déposa la cravate délicatement à côté d'eux, puis sa main se posa sur son torse. Il la fit monter jusqu'au col de sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner. Il laissa ses doigts s'attarder sur la peau nue de son amant, Yann ne le quittait pas des yeux, il le regardait avec autant de gourmandise que lui. La lenteur avec laquelle il lui retirait ses vêtements était intoxicante, mais il aimait ça. Martin finit de lui déboutonner sa chemise mais ne la lui retira pas, il était tellement beau ainsi, seulement son torse de découvert, il était irrésistible. Il posa ses mains sur son torse, le caressa tendrement, effleurant ses tétons qui durciçaient sous ses doigts. Yann commençait à se mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure, Martin le regardait avec tant de désir dans les yeux que Yann cru être aspiré. 

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Martin descendit avec la même gourmandise jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture, Yann l'arrêta net. Martin le regarda à nouveau, soudain inquiet, mais le désir qu'il vit dans les yeux du poivre et sel le rassura. Yann passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné. Martin gémit contre ses lèvres et commença inconsciemment à onduler du bassin. La friction de leur deux bassins les fit gémir tous les deux. Yann fit glisser sa main de sa nuque à ses hanches de nouveau, pour pouvoir guider lui-même le rythme de leur bassin. Leurs baisers prirent fin mais leurs visages restèrent proches, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux alors que leurs bassins continuaient à onduler en rythme. Mais Martin voulait plus, et il sentait que Yann aussi. Yann avait besoin de se rassurer, Martin devait lui prouver, non Jean devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait avancer.   
Martin arrêta de bouger son bassin, il embrassa Yann tendrement pour le rassurer. Ses mains, jusqu'alors enroulées autour de son cou descendirent à nouveau jusqu'à sa ceinture et cette fois lui retirèrent. Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et le lui baissa légèrement. Yann avait l'air angoissé. Martin l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement, il massait délicatement sa nuque.

_ Regarde-moi Yann, regarde-moi, juste moi.

Yann acquiesça et Martin déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres et quitta le canapé pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Il leva les yeux une dernière fois vers Yann pour savoir s'il avait son consentement, il le lui donna, alors enfin, il prit son désir en bouche arrachant un hoquet de plaisir à Yann. Il faisait des mouvements lent, laissant sa langue tracer toute la longueur de son membre. Il ne quittait pas Yann des yeux, et lui non plus. Alors que Martin continuait ses mouvements, Yann plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure, savourant la texture de la chevelure châtain sous ses doigts. Martin accentua ses mouvements, savourant les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son amant. Quel doux son c'était. Il rêvait d'entendre ces sons à nouveau depuis si longtemps. Il sentait Yann au bord de l'orgasme, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire, mais une légère pression le fit arrêter. Yann l'attira dans un nouveau baiser plein de fougue, mais toujours dans cette tendresse qui caractérisait leur relation.

_ Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Demanda Martin le souffle court mais inquiet.   
_ Non, je veux juste, hésita Yann, je veux juste que tu en profites toi aussi.

Martin était électrisé par cette déclaration, il embrassa à nouveau Yann fougueusement. Le poivre et sel passa alors ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant et le lui enleva dans un mouvement fluide. Il se hâta ensuite de lui retirer son jean et son caleçon, ils étaient désormais tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre. Yann caressa la peau qui était à sa portée, le torse, les bras, les épaules, le dos. Martin avait toujours envie de plus. Il attrapa de lui-même une des mains de Yann et prit ses doigts dans sa bouche sans quitter Yann des yeux. Le présentateur était électrisé par les yeux de Jean et toute la tendresse et le désir qu'il pouvait y lire. C'était bien trop pour lui. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Jean et les fit glisser plus bas. Martin sursauta sous l'intrusion puis il ferma les yeux pour en savourer chaque instant. Les doigts de Yann se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, Martin s'aggripait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Yann cessa ses assauts, Martin comprit que Yann voulait enfin qu'ils s'unissent. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer sous l'appréhension. Sentir à nouveau Yann en lui, s'il ne se contrôlait pas un minimum, la simple pensée aurait pu le faire venir immédiatement. Il s'allongea à plat ventre en attendant que Yann s'allonge sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa. Yann posa une main sur une des épaules de Martin pour qu'il se retourne.

_ Yann ?   
_ Je veux te voir, je... Je dois te voir... Reste avec moi...

Martin sentait toute sa détresse dans sa voix, il se retourna pour lui faire face, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa à nouveau. Yann s'allongea contre lui, son torse contre le sien. Un autre baiser et ils s'unissaient enfin, les yeux dans les yeux. Martin ressentit tellement de plaisir qu'il mordit la lèvres de Yann le faisant gémir contre lui. Yann commença à bouger lentement, tendrement. Martin gardait ses yeux braqués sur les siens, pour le rassurer. Il vit Yann commencer à fermer les yeux, à tourner la tête, Martin lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains pour qu'ils se regardent à nouveau.

_ Yann, gémit Martin, regarde-moi, je suis là, tu es avec moi, on est ensemble.

Yann retourna l'embrasser et ses mouvements de bassins se firent plus pressants. Martin gémissait de plus en plus fort, il glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour s'emparer de sa virilité et y imprimer le même mouvement que leurs bassins. Yann aimait cette vision du jeune homme sous lui se touchant tout en gémissant et en le regardant.

_ Jean...

Yann atteignit l'orgasme, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Martin, qui le suivit de près.   
Yann resta allongé sur lui, reprenant son souffle petit à petit. Pendant un instant il avait pu oublier son compagnon, se sentir enfin seul, avancer. Mais au fur et à mesure que le plaisir refluait, la présence de son compagnon revenait tout autour de lui. Martin sentit le rythme cardiaque de son compagnon s'altérer, il comprit vite ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

_ Tout va bien Yann. On est toujours ensemble, toi et moi.   
_ Je sais, je sais mais...

Martin le fit taire d'un baiser, Yann se laissa faire. Chaque baiser du jeune homme semblait éloigner l'ombre de son ancien compagnon un peu plus.

_ Je t'aime...

Martin le lui murmura plusieurs fois contre ses lèvres et Yann se calma. Ils finirent par rejoindre la chambre et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Yann s'endormit avec comme dernière pensée, que sa vie était bien plus belle depuis que le jeune homme était arrivée. Peut-être pas aussi belle qu'avec Martin, mais assez belle pour continuer à vivre.

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_


	16. Song For a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée je ne peux pas mettre de lien pour la chanson, c'est une chanson sur le dernier album d'Indochine :-)

Robin regardait Vincent dormir à ses côtés, il avait l'air d'un petit chaton paisible ainsi. Un coup d'œil à la boule de poile qui avait élu domicile sur le ventre de son maître ne fit que renforcer cette idée dans l'esprit du faucheur d'âme. Il souriait en regardant son compagnon avec son chat, parfois, il avait l'impression que Michoko était jaloux, et cherchait à se réapproprier Vincent. C'était souvent lorsque les deux hommes étaient enlacés, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, que l'attention de Vincent était totalement tournée vers Robin. Dans ces moments-là, le petit chat venait se faufiler entre eux, il sautait sur les genoux de son maître, ou venait se frotter contre ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle son existence. Il passait parfois des heures à miauler devant la porte de la chambre, si Vincent et Robin avaient oublié de la rouvrir une fois leurs ébats terminés, dans ces cas là, c'était Robin qui était jaloux de la petite boule de poils. Il se plaignait auprès de Vincent parce que le chat dormait entre eux et que donc, il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras. La moue boudeuse de Robin faisait toujours craquer son amant qui lui souriait alors, attendri et venait l'embrasser tendrement avant d'essayer de réconcilier les deux amours qui partageaient sa vie. Robin finissaient toujours par céder, incapable de résister à Vincent, ou à Michoko. Ce petit regard que le chat avait en le regardant l'empêchait de lui en vouloir, et alors il le laissait se coucher entre eux. Mais parfois, pendant la nuit, il venait se blottir contre son Vincent et Michoko n'avait d'autre choix que de changer de place, car aucun des deux hommes n'étaient décidés à lâcher l'autre.

_ Tu vas me regarder dormir encore longtemps ? Demanda Vincent les yeux toujours fermés.

Robin rit légèrement, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Vincent, il n'existait pas de plus beau son en ce monde que le rire de son compagne, il adorait l'entendre rire ainsi. Au réveil, c'était encore mieux, il était ainsi sûr que la journée allait être parfaite. Il sentit la main de son amant passer dans ses cheveux emmêlés, se heurtant parfois à quelques nœuds, Robin les retirer délicatement avec ses doigts avant de passer délicatement le cuir chevelu du comédien. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, il ne voulait pas briser cet instant, cette contemplation, il aimait bien trop ça. Il enfonça à nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller aux côtés de Vincent, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il aurait voulu rester toute la journée ainsi, à observer son amour entendu à ses côtés, plus paisible que jamais, et tellement beau. Vincent finit par ouvrir paresseusement les yeux pour les poser directement sur celui qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Son sourire s'élargit et il réclama les lèvres de son compagnon, oubliant la boule de poils qui dormait sur lui, qui glissa sur le drap. Les deux amants se regardèrent avant de rire et Vincent attrapa le petit chat pour lui faire un bisou et se faire pardonner.

_ Je suis désolé mon chéri, je t'assure que c'est de la faute de Robin.   
_ Vas-y, mets moi tout sur le dos !   
_ Exactement, assume un peu tes actes mon cher, présente tes excuses à Michoko.   
_ Pardon ?   
_ Eh oui, et en prime, tu dois lui faire une petite caresse.   
_ Vincent c'est ridicule.

Vincent le regarda outré et serra son chat fort contre son cœur. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

_ Mais oui Michoko, il est méchant avec toi, c'est une honte, viens, on va rester juste toi et moi aujourd'hui, Robin est puni.   
_ Sérieusement ?

Vincent faisait mine de ne pas entendre son compagnon, il continua à consoler son ami à quatre pattes tout en s'extirpant du lit dévoilant ainsi sa nudité. Robin laissa son regard glisser sur le corps du comédien, il le trouvait absolument parfait. Il se mordit la lèvre en remarquant les quelques marques violacées qu'il avait laissé sur sa peau cette nuit. Vraiment, il était irrésistible, Robin sentait le désir monter en lui alors même que Vincent continuait de l'ignorer. Mais il savait très bien que son amant ne résisterait pas à ça.

_J'aimerais être important_   
_J'aimerais un désir_   
_J'aimerais être impossible_

Vincent se retourna finalement dans le but de laisser une dernière chance à Robin de s'excuser auprès de Michoko mais il ne put prononcer un mot. Robin avait délibérément repousser les draps, la vue de son corps nu réveilla tous les sens de Vincent, il lança un regard désolé à son chat.

_ Je suis vraiment navré Michoko, mais Robin a vraiment de très bons arguments, à plus tard.

Le pauvre chat fut déposé en dehors de la chambre avant que Vincent ne referme la porte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant son amant étendu sur le lit en le fixant avec gourmandise. Vincent le rejoignit et voulu l'embrasser mais Robin se recula légèrement.

_ C'est toujours de ma faute ?   
_ Euh...   
_ Réponds mon cœur, c'est toujours de ma faute ?   
_ Le jury délibère.   
_ J'espère que la sentence ne sera pas trop lourde.   
_ Tu verras bien.

Les deux comédiens ne résistèrent pas plus longtemps, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de laisser leur désir reprendre le dessus. Michoko miaulait, il grattait à la porte, mais ni Vincent ni Robin ne l'entendaient, ils étaient comme seuls au monde, dans leur cocon d'amour. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_On sera un rêve idéal_   
_Tu seras un rêve idéal_

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment rassasié l'un de l'autre, ils se décidèrent à quitter leur nid d'amour. Devant la porte, Michoko les attendait et n'avait pas l'air très ravi. Vincent se fit pardonner en lui donnant une double ration de croquettes et en jouant avec lui. Pendant ce temps, Robin était derrière les fourneaux et leur préparait des crêpes pour leur petit déjeuner. Les deux amants s'observaient à la dérobée, parfois leurs regards se croisaient et le temps était comme suspendu. Ils finirent par se mettre à table et déguster ce que Robin leur avait préparé.   
Alors qu'ils étaient prêts à reprendre leurs ébats là où ils les avaient laissé, le portable de Robin vibra sur la table. C'était Rachel qui le rappelait à l'ordre, il allait encore être en retard à la maison de la gaufre et Robert n'allait vraiment pas apprécier. Robin s'excusa du mieux qu'il put auprès de Vincent et finit par se préparer en vitesse avant de rejoindre ses collègues.

Robin arriva tout de même en retard et fut accueilli par le regard noir de Robert. Il n'en tint pas compte et rendit plutôt son sourire à Martin qui semblait être sur un petit nuage. Robin ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu aussi heureux, il en était ravi. Il aimait beaucoup le journaliste, il savait que Vincent aussi. Il méritait d'être heureux après tout ce qu'il avait traversé cette année. Le regard de Rachel était plus mitigé, bien sûr il y avait toujours la tendresse qu'elle lui portait mais elle semblait inquiète, sûrement par rapport à Robert. Le comédien s'en voulait un peu de la laisser si souvent seul pour être avec Vincent, mais comme à son habitude, elle ne se plaignait pas, elle lui répétait qu'elle voulait son bonheur et rien de plus.   
Robert avait l'air encore plus aigre qu'à son habitude. Il n'avait jamais rien d'agréable, il avait toujours le visage renfrogné, il était la caricature de l'oncle grincheux. Personne ne se serait arrêté pour lui adresser la parole dans la rue, un simple coup d'œil vous dissuadait, et aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Il distribua les missions du jour sans dire un mot, avec la délicatesse d'un gardien de prison. Robin ne tenant pas compte de la mauvaise humeur apparente du patron, se tourna vers Martin, il voulait tout savoir.

_ Alors Martin, peut-on savoir la raison de ta bonne humeur contagieuse ? Demanda joyeusement Robin.   
_ Pardon ? L'interrogea Martin, feignant de ne pas comprendre.  
_ À d'autres chéri, renchérit Rachel. Tu étais au bout du rouleau depuis des jours et te voilà qui débarque avec un sourire débile aux lèvres, qui ne te quitte pas depuis que tu es arrivé, alors, on veut les détails.  
_ Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit simplement Martin.  
_ Même pas un petit mot du genre, Robin marqua une pause dramatique, Yann ?

Martin baissa la tête et rougit furieusement. Robin et Rachel se regardèrent avant de pouffer tels des adolescents.

_ On a trouvé petit frère, alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Rachel.  
_ C'était plutôt romantique ou sauvage ? Continua Robin.  
_ Les gars, stop, marmonna Martin.  
_ Tu t'es jeté sur lui et tu lui as arraché ses vêtements ou l'inverse ? Ajouta Rachel.  
_ Non grande sœur, à mon avis c'est l'inverse. Yann s'est senti pousser des ailes et il est venu à son appartement et un rapport bestial a suivi, renchérit Robin.   
_ Arrêtez enfin, s'offusqua Martin.   
_ Quoi ? C'est pire que ça ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui as demandé de t'attacher au lit et tu l'as laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait.   
_ Rachel, s'empourpra Martin.   
_ Ou l'inverse, non attends, tu cache une paire de menottes dans ta table de nuit !   
_ Robin, tu es frustré avec Vincent ou quoi ? Demanda Martin pour détourner la conversation.   
_ Je suis tout à fait satisfait, je te raconterai après si tu veux des conseils, mais revenons en à toi et à ce cher Yann. Vous avez filmé ? S'enquit Robin.   
_ Ça va pas ! S'exclama Martin.   
_ Allez Martin, un indice s'il te plaît, le supplia Rachel.   
_ Ça suffit tous les trois !!!

La voix se Robert avait brisé la bulle d'insouciance autour de leur petit groupe de faucheurs d'âmes. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur depuis que leur conversation avait débuté. Il ne supportait pas leur comportement, surtout celui de Martin et Robin, mais Rachel n'aidait en rien, et pire, elle encourageait leur comportement. Robert ne supportait pas ça non plus, elle était leur aînée, elle était censée leur montrer l'exemple.

_ Vous allez me faire le plaisir de corriger votre comportement et vite. Vous n'êtes en rien digne de votre rôle de faucheur d'âme, je vous ordonne de cesser vos relations avec ces vivants !   
_ Je te demande pardon ? S'énerva Martin.   
_ Je te rappelle que ces vivants ont des prénoms, lui reprocha Robin.   
_ Si tu savais comme je m'en fous de leurs prénoms Robin ! Lier des relations avec des vivants c'est dangereux ! S'énerva Robert.   
_ Mais ce n'est pas interdit Robert, cracha Rachel furieuse qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille, ils sont heureux, il n'y a aucun problème, alors arrête !   
_ Aucun problème ? Et son mec qu'il a ramené d'entre les morts c'est quoi ? Une réjouissance ?   
_ J'étais censé le laisser mourir ?! S'énerva Robin tout en essayant d'etre discret.   
_ Oui exactement, tu as oublié notre rôle, laisse-moi te le rappeler mon petit, commença Robert calmement, on doit être comme la mouche sur le mur, observer, ne pas intervenir, ne jamais modifier le cours des choses. Réanimer une de ses fauches ne fait pas partie de notre travail.   
_ Vincent va bien, il n'y a eu aucune conséquence, alors lâche moi avec ça !   
_ Oh non Robin tu vas me faire le plaisir de...   
_ La ferme Robert !

Rachel avait hurlé si fort que tout le restaurant l'avait entendu, les trois garçons la regardèrent bouche bée. Si devant eux, en privé, il lui arrivait de s'énerver, jamais elle ne perdait son sang froid en public. Jamais. Surtout pas en parlant de leur métier. Mais là, Robert dépassait les bornes. Il mettait en danger le bonheur de son petit frère et ça jamais elle ne le permettrai, même si ça allait contre les règles.   
Elle inspira longuement et se tourna vers Robin et Martin.

_ Les garçons, vous devriez aller travailler, on se retrouve pour le déjeuner, dans le 12ème comme d'habitude ?   
_ Oui bien sûr Rachel, répondit Martin, on y va Robin.

Robin se calma, il fusillait toujours Robert du regard, les deux hommes se toisaient, c'était à donner des sueurs froides à n'importe qui. Robin se leva sans quitter Robert des yeux, c'est la main de Martin sur son épaule qui le fit se tourner pour se diriger vers la sortie avec lui.

_ Martin, l'interpela Robert.   
_ Oui ?   
_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps, mais sache qu'il faudra qu'on discute de Yann.   
_ Il n'y a rien à discuter, et si tu fais quoique ce soit pour le rendre malheureux, crois moi, tu n'es pas prêt pour ce qui suivra.

_Attaque mes rêves_   
_Ou détruis mon âme_   
_On sera un rêve incroyable_

Sans un mot de plus, Robin et Martin quittèrent le restaurant. Quelques mètres plus loin, Robin s'engouffra dans une ruelle pour laisser échapper sa rage, il mit un coup de poing dans le mur et renversa une poubelle, il avait envie de hurler. C'est Martin qui vint le calmer, non sans avoir esquivé une droite de justesse.

_ S'il fait du mal à Vincent, je te jure que s'il lui fait du mal je...   
_ Je sais, et tu sais très bien que Rachel ne laissera jamais ça arriver. Elle sera toujours de ton côté.   
_ Désolé, je ne pense qu'à moi, alors qu'il a menacé Yann aussi, excuse-moi Martin.   
_ Ne t'excuse pas, mais il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à Yann. Je t'assure que je le torture jusqu'à la fin de son contrat, et d'ailleurs, je m'arrange pour qu'il ne le termine jamais. Il restera coincé ici jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Robin le regarda avec gratitude, il n'aurait pas dû. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour Robert, mais Vincent passait avant tout, le bonheur de Martin et Yann aussi, passait avant. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux, et Rachel aussi à n'en pas douter.

Vincent rentrait tranquillement de l'émission du soir, le sourire aux lèvres. Robin n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des messages toute la journée. Il aimait quand il avait souvent des nouvelles, surtout qu'il avait eu quelques informations sur Martin et Yann, et avait donc pu taquiner un peu son patron, mais pas trop, il savait à quel point la relation entre ses deux amis étaient fragiles. Il était heureux pour eux, Yann semblait enfin tourner la page et Martin en serait sûrement plus qu'heureux.   
C'est rêveur qu'il poursuivait son chemin pour rejoindre son appartement, il ne devait pas voir son compagnon ce soir. Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'il poussa un cri d'effroi en apercevant une forme grise, effrayante, mais à la fois ridicule, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette chose.

Il su rapidement quand il la vit se diriger vers lui. Elle courrait littéralement vers lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'échapper, la créature était trop rapide. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Vincent se retrouvait par terre, puis la créature vint se mettre sur lui. Vincent cru sa dernière heure venue.

_ Vincent !

La voix de Robin brisa l'horreur du moment, son arrivée fit fuir la créature. Il se précipita vers son compagnon et l'aida à se relever, horrifié. Comment avaient-ils osé s'en prendre à lui ? Et pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

_J'aimais ne plus_   
_Te voir souffrir_   
_J'aimerais revenir en arrière_   
_Où rien n'était important_

_ C'était quoi ça ? Robin ?  
_ Un sépulcreux.  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Ce sont eux qui provoquent les accidents, eux qui tuent les gens. Ceux qui ont provoqué ton accident dans les loges.

Vincent était horrifié, il tremblait entre les bras de Robin.

_ Pourquoi ils sont après moi ?  
_ J'ai ma petite idée. Viens avec moi, je ne te laisse pas tout seul, tu viens à mon appartement.  
_ Et Michoko ?

La réflexion fit sourire Robin et Vincent à son tour.

_ On va le chercher et on va chez moi.  
_ Mais Rachel est là aussi ?  
_ Oui, justement, tu seras plus en sécurité.

Vincent ne protesta pas, il était perdu. Il essayait de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, et surtout, il essayait de comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Que se passait-il ?

_On m'avait dit_   
_Que toutes mes peurs_   
_Disparaîtraient_

Dans un coin de la rue, Robert les observait.

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demanda un homme à côté de lui.  
_ Ils ont fait des conneries, ils doivent comprendre qu'il y a des conséquences quand on désobéit aux règles.

Alors qu'il regarde Robin et Vincent s'éloigner, les paroles de Rachel lui reviennent en tête.

_ Tu veux vraiment leur faire subir ce que tu as subit ? Toi, plus que quiconque tu ne devrais souhaiter ça à personne. Je t'adore Robert, mais si tu leur fais du mal, si tu les fais souffrir, ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir. Crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas.

_J'aimerais être vivant_   
_Être quelqu'un_   
_De bien meilleur_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire, sur mon Twitter @GabrielleRL2, il est en privé mais je vous accepte si vous suivez Q, ou sur mon cc https://curiouscat.me/GabrielleRL


	17. Famille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iljSQOZnmlk

Robin et Vincent étaient passés chercher Michoko et étaient désormais en route pour l'appartement que le premier partageait toujours avec Rachel. Cette dernière vit immédiatement le visage blême de Vincent et la profonde inquiétude dans les yeux de Robin. De plus, ils avaient ramené le chat avec eux, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Ils leur étaient déjà arrivés de venir tous les deux à l'appartement, mais ils n'auraient jamais ramené le chat juste pour une nuit. Rachel sentit la rage s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle allait directement à la rencontre des garçons. Vincent était encore sous le choc, il avait besoin d'aide pour marcher. Le petit chat avait l'air très inquiet, il ne cessait de miauler vers son maître. Mais pas des miaulements de désespoir parce qu'il était enfermé dans sa caisse, non, des miaulements d'inquiétude, Rachel ressentait très bien tout ça. Le pire pour elle, c'était le regard de Robin, son petit frère était dévasté. Il état terrifié et en même temps, il se sentait coupable. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et qui avait osé faire du mal à Robin, même si elle avait bien un nom en tête. Elle soutint Vincent jusqu'au canapé pendant que Robin s'occupait de Michoko, il posa délicatement le chat au pied du canapé et lui ouvrit. Michoko alla directement sur les genoux de Vincent. L'humoriste le caressa tout de suite. Il en était encore plus persuadé qu'avant, il avait bien fait de prendre un chat, ils aident vraiment à calmer le stress. Robin vint se placer à côté de son compagnon, alors que Rachel se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour leur ramener le thé encore chaud qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt. Quand elle lui tend sa tasse, elle remarque tout de suite que Vincent tremble, Robin vient immédiatement poser sa main sur son bras, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est là, qu'il ne le laissera pas, qu'il le protégera.   
Rachel finit par briser le silence.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle.   
_ Un sépulcreux l'a attaqué, répondit Robin d'une voix faible.

Rachel se leva sur le coup de la colère. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait pourtant fait un marché avec eux pour ne pas qu'ils s'en prennent à Vincent. Pourquoi avaient-ils changé d'avis ? Ces créatures étaient peut-être fourbes, mais elles respectaient toujours les marchés. Rachel avait envie de tout envoyer valser à travers l'appartement, mais elle ne voulait pas effrayer Vincent plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle décida d'aller sur le balcon, espérant que l'air frais la calmerait.   
Le regard de Robin se baissa à nouveau sur la main de Vincent qui s'était remise à trembler, il lui prit sa tasse, la déposa sur la table basse avant de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras, qui se mit à sangloter. Robin resserra son étreinte et Vincent se blotti plus fort contre lui. À cet instant, plus que jamais, il avait besoin de lui. Michoko était un peu écrasé entre les deux hommes, mais il se refusait à quitter les genoux de son maître.

_ Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi ? Pourquoi ? Sanglota Vincent.   
_ Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est aussi simple que ça, souffla Robin abattu.   
_ Mais... Je comprends pas... Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? Se demanda Vincent en se reculant légèrement.   
_ Tu avais rendez-vous Vincent, tu aurais dû mourir, j'ai pas plus d'explications à te donner. C'est comme ça, ce sont les règles, tenta de lui expliquer Robin en lui caressant le visage.   
_ Ça veut dire quoi ? Que si je ne meurs pas, ils vont s'acharner sur moi jusqu'à ce que je meurs ? S'énerva Vincent.   
_ D'habitude non, ça arrive que quelqu'un manque son rendez-vous, qu'on les sauve même si on n'a pas le droit, on est pas censé intervenir. Puis, c'est différent, je ne t'ai pas sauvé, je t'ai réanimé.   
_ Je vois pas ce que ça change...   
_ Je n'ai pas empêché ta mort, je t'ai ramené, et en faisant ça, je t'ai donné de mon pouvoir, et tu as pu voir le monde comme un entre deux, mais tu n'es pas un entre deux, aucun vivant n'est censé voir ça.   
_ Mais alors, pourquoi ils m'attaquent que maintenant ? Ça fait des mois !   
_ À cause de moi.

La voix de Rachel résonna dans la pièce, Vincent et Robin avaient presque oublié sa présence. Robin s'était retourné d'un coup. Comment ça à cause d'elle ? Rachel n'aurait jamais osé faire du mal à Vincent, elle savait très bien que ça lui ferait du mal, et elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal ! N'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment ça de ta faute Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Robin.   
_ Tu leur as demandé de m'attaquer ? S'horrifia Vincent.   
_ Non, jamais de la vie ! Tu fais le bonheur de Robin, le premier depuis longtemps. Ne pense même pas que je pourrais lui faire du mal Vincent ! S'énerva Rachel.   
_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Répéta Robin.

Rachel prit une grande inspiration et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face au canapé. Robin avait prit la main de Vincent et entrelacé leurs doigts, cette fois, c'est lui qui avait besoin de son compagnon. Il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'allait dire celle qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme sa grande sœur.

_ Quand tu as réanimé Vincent, je savais qu'il y aurait des conséquences, j'ai déjà vécu ça petit frère. Je sais ce qui arrive à quelqu'un qui est réanimé par un faucheur d'âmes. Ça ne s'est jamais bien terminé. Et je savais que tu ne t'en remettrais pas si il arrivait quoique ce soit à Vincent. Puis, les conséquences ne sont pas que pour celui qui a été réanimé, elles sont aussi pour le faucheur d'âmes, et crois moi, c'est loin d'être gentil.

Robin était suspendu aux lèvres de Rachel, qu'avait elle fait ? Quelles étaient ses conséquences dont elle parlait ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas eu connaissance ?

_ J'ai fait un marché avec eux, avoua Rachel.   
_ Un marché ? Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Robin.   
_ C'est assez simple, j'ai accepté de rajouter des âmes à mon contrat, de rester plus longtemps ici, à ta place, expliqua Rachel.   
_ Mais... Mais... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es folle ? Robin était stupéfait.   
_ Je n'ai pas protégé ma famille de mon vivant, je la protège maintenant c'est tout.

Robin avait les larmes aux yeux, est-ce que Rachel avait vraiment sacrifié une chance de revoir sa famille plus tôt pour lui ? Apparemment oui. Au fond, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui, qu'elle le faisait pour se punir de ce qu'elle avait fait de son vivant. Comme si elle choisissait elle-même de subir le châtiment divin. Cependant, elle avait utilisé le mot famille. Famille. Pour parler de lui. Robin ne pouvait pas le croire. Bien sûr ils s'étaient toujours, ou presque, appelé "grande sœur" et "petit frère", mais jamais Robin n'aurait cru qu'elle l'aimait vraiment à ce point.

_ Mais pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi alors ? Si tu as fait un marché avec eux, pourquoi ? Demanda Vincent qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

Robin reporta toute son attention sur son compagnon. Effectivement, il avait raison, et c'est la seule question qu'il aurait dû se poser. Pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre a fait un marché avec eux, lui dit Rachel.   
_ Robert, siffla Robin entre ses dents.   
_ Non, je ne pense pas, il ne pourrait pas, expliqua Rachel.   
_ Comment ça ? Demanda Robin. Qui d'autre pourrait vouloir du mal à Vincent ? Tu ne te souviens pas de la discussion d'aujourd'hui ?   
_ Si bien sûr, et je l'ai mis en garde, répondit Rachel, je ne dis pas qu'il n'a rien à voir là dedans, je te dis juste qu'il n'a pas pu faire de marché avec eux, il ne peut pas, il n'a rien à leur donner. Jamais il n'accepterait de passer l'éternité ici. Il a dû demander de l'aide.   
_ D'accord mais à qui ? Continua Robin.   
_ Sûrement aux faucheurs du secteur des catastrophes naturelles, ils ont du temps à tuer, ils s'ennuient, et pourraient négocier plus facilement.   
_ Mais alors qui...   
_ Vous pouvez arrêter cinq minutes !!

Vincent avait hurlé, les deux amis s'étaient tus immédiatement. Vincent se sentait horriblement mal, et il était tellement loin de toutes ces histoires de faucheurs d'âmes, de sépulcreux, de marché, ou de pacte avec le diable, puisque c'est à ça que ça ressemblait à ses yeux. Robin le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Vincent essayait de trouver un sens à tout ça. De savoir comment il en était arrivé là. Quand sa vie avait-elle basculé à ce point ?

_ Viens, on va aller dormir, lui murmura Robin.   
_ Tu restes avec moi ? Le supplia Vincent.   
_ Je ne te lâche pas, lui promis Robin, Rachel, bonne nuit, on en reparle demain. Mais on ne laisse pas Vincent seul, jamais.   
_ Je vais mettre Martin au courant, et m'assurer qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Yann.   
_ Il veut aussi s'en prendre à Yann ? Demanda Vincent.   
_ À Martin plutôt, mais n'y pense pas. Allez dormir tous les deux, je m'occupe de tout.

Le ton bienveillant de Rachel le rassura un peu, et il suivit Robin jusqu'à sa chambre, Michoko sur les talons, qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se laisser oublier et d'oublier son maître.

_Tu es de ma famille_   
_De mon ordre et de mon rang_   
_Celle que j'ai choisie_   
_Celle que je ressens_   
_Dans cette armée de simple gens_

Dans un autre appartement de la capitale, c'est une toute autre scène qui se jouait. Yann n'avait pas résisté, et avait immédiatement rejoint l'appartement de Martin après l'émission. Le reporter avait été plus que ravi de la retrouver, il avait eu peur un instant, que leur rapprochement ne l'ait fait fuir, et qu'il ne le laisse définitivement, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les plans du poivre et sel, qui avait toujours désespérément besoin de lui. Leurs ébats de la veille avait repris, cette fois dans le lit du plus jeune, qui ne s'était pas plaint de cette intimité retrouvée après tant de mois. Et puis, Martin avait bien l'impression que Yann était sur la bonne voie, que le souvenir de lui s'évanouissait petit à petit. Il en était heureux mais en même temps, profondément triste, comme si on l'effaçait, c'est là, qu'il se sentait vraiment mort. Mais justement. Il était mort, Yann, lui, était vivant, et c'est lui, qui devait avancer, tourner la page. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, Martin aurait toujours une place à part dans son cœur, jamais il ne le quitterait vraiment.   
Martin profitait pleinement de la sensation de la peau nue de son amant contre la sienne. Yann s'était endormi rapidement, le pauvre était exténué. Toujours aussi fou de travail, même plus qu'avant, pensa Martin, sûrement un moyen de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il se demandait souvent quelle aurait été sa réaction, si les rôles avaient été inversés, si c'était Yann et pas lui, qui s'était fait renversé ce jour-là. Aurait-il mis fin à ses jours ? C'est une fin romantique, une preuve d'amour, le minimum qu'il aurait pu faire pour se faire pardonner toutes ces années passées à nier ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Mais en aurait-il eu la force vraiment ? Martin ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait jamais. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait profiter encore un peu de cette chaleur dont il s'était privé et avait été privé depuis trop longtemps.   
Il regardait Yann dormir contre lui, appréciait le souffle régulier qui venait caresser sa peau, les traits détendus de son visage, sa main posée sur sa hanche, et la marque qu'il s'était fait un réel plaisir de lui laisser dans le cou. Il l'effleurait, satisfait de revoir sa marque sur la peau blanche du présentateur. Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose. Pouvoir se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux encore un peu. Il était toujours hypnotisé par ses yeux, il l'avait toujours été, dès leur première rencontre. Ce regard azur et brillant, encore plus lorsqu'il le regardait, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il aimait tant que son patron le regarde. Peut-être était-ce la principale raison pour laquelle il était tombé sous son charme. Bien sûr il ne lui avait jamais dit, ce n'était pas le genre de Martin de faire des grandes déclarations mielleuses, mais il l'avait fait en tant que Jean. Là au moins, il n'avait pas à rougir des compliments qu'il faisait.

_Et tu prends les bonheurs_   
_Comme grains de raisin_   
_Petits bouts de petits riens_

Martin fut tiré de sa contemplation par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas éteint déjà ?   
Un coup d'œil, Rachel. Pourquoi appelait elle à cette heure ? Yann remua légèrement contre lui. Trop tard pour ne pas le réveiller, il répondit à voix basse.   
Rachel lui expliqua la situation, et s'empressa de prendre des nouvelle de Yann. Martin fit tout son possible pour que Yann n'entende rien de leur conversation, en tout cas, de ce que disait Rachel. Ils se mirent d'accord pour veiller sur Vincent à tour de rôle, et ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de Robert. Apparemment Rachel avait un plan, et Martin se demandait bien lequel, mais elle ne lui en dit pas plus.   
Il raccrocha alors que Yann s'était réveillé doucement, il avait encore les yeux à moitié fermés.

_ C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.   
_ Tu le surveilles maintenant ? Lança Martin avec jeu.   
_ Déformation professionnelle sans doute, murmura Yann.   
_ C'était ma sœur, répondit Martin.   
_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, souffla Yann toujours endormi.   
_ Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de secrets, sourit Martin.   
_ Il me tarde de les découvrir.

Yann se releva légèrement pour venir cueillir ses lèvres. Comme il aimait sentir leur douceur sur sa bouche. Il aurait voulu que ces instants durent toujours, ce serait son paradis à lui. Yann et lui, enlacé l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement, pour l'éternité. Oui. Ça avait définitivement un goût de paradis.   
La tendresse devint fougue, et les deux hommes reprirent leurs ébats là où ils les avaient laissé, et puis, c'était le week-end pour Yann, alors Martin l'aurait un peu plus longtemps à lui.

Le lendemain matin, Robert les avait prévenu par téléphone de leurs missions, pour Rachel, c'était bien la preuve qu'il préparait quelque chose, sinon, il aurait fait comme d'habitude. Il les aurait rejoint à la maison de la gaufre pour leur donner. Les missions de Robin avaient lieu le matin. Sur les conseils de Rachel, Robin y alla seul. Il valait mieux ne pas imposer à Vincent le spectacle de leur métier, ça le rendrait fou pour de bon. Et c'était précisément ce que Robert cherchait, Rachel en était sûre. Si ce n'était pas directement les sépulcreux, Robert avait espéré que Robin emmène Vincent avec lui partout et que la vison de la mort en permanence aurait fini par le rendre fou. Comme Gisèle. Le simple souvenir de cette femme faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de Rachel, et la question de Vincent ne l'aida pas à penser à autre chose.

_ Pourquoi il en veut à ce point à Robin ? Lui demanda Vincent, l'inquiétude se percevant dans sa voix.   
_ La jalousie, répondit simplement Rachel.   
_ La jalousie de quoi ? Insista Vincent.

Une fois de plus, Rachel prit une grande inspiration et invita Vincent à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle alla cherché le thé, et lui offrit une tasse avant de commencer son récit.

_ Quand Robert est mort, commença Rachel, ça a été extrêmement difficile pour lui. Il avait une femme, Gisèle, et une petite fille de neuf ans, Line. Une magnifique petite fille brune aux yeux verts, adorable.

Rachel avait encore les larmes aux yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres en évoquant Line, mais ce sourire ne tarda pas à devenir triste.

_ Il a voulu se rapprocher de sa famille, poursuivit Rachel, comme nous tous, on se raccroche au monde des vivants, c'est le refus. Bref, il s'est bien sûr fait rejeter, n'ayant plus son visage, Gisèle a cru que c'était un illuminé qui voulait profiter de sa faiblesse. C'était une femme très forte, avec un caractère bien trempée, une femme incroyable. Elle a été très digne dans le deuil, même si elle souffrait affreusement.   
Après quelques années, Robert avait presque accepté tout ça. Il envoyait anonymement de l'argent à sa femme, qu'il savait dans le besoin, faisant passé ça pour une aide d'une association pour veuves. Puis, il a reçu le nom de sa femme, sur un papier.   
_ Mais c'est horrible !   
_ C'est ce qui est arrivé à Vincent avec toi, et Robert a agit de la même façon que notre patron de l'époque avec lui. Il a attendu le dernier moment pour lui donner le papier. Bien sûr, en arrivant sur les lieux, c'était trop tard. Mais, il a fait comme Vincent avec toi, il l'a réanimé.

Rachel baissa les yeux, apparemment, cette histoire était très douloureuse pour elle. Elle ravivait de mauvais souvenirs, mais Vincent devait savoir, il voulait tout savoir, il en avait besoin.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?   
_ Comme toi, elle était perdue, peut-être plus que toi, car elle redécouvrait le visage de son mari mort depuis déjà plusieurs années. C'était horrible pour elle. Elle a pris la fuite, Robert a fini par la rattraper, il m'a demandé de l'aide, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, pour éviter le pire. Je l'ai rassurée, j'ai tout essayé. Mais... Voir le monde comme ça, comme nous. Puis, les sépulcreux s'acharnaient sur elle tous les jours. Elle est devenue folle et elle...

Rachel serra les poings, elle ne voulait pas que les larmes coulent. Elle releva la tête vers Vincent.

_ Elle s'est jeté du haut de l'immeuble où ils avaient habité ensemble. Dans son délire, elle pensait qu'une fois morte, elle resterait avec lui. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Elle a trouvé sa lumière et Robert est resté ici, dévasté. Il avait subi les conséquences de son geste. Notre patron avait été remercié, et c'était lui le nouveau patron.   
_ T'appelles une promotion une conséquence ?   
_ Écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Robert avait pratiquement fini son contrat, il aurait rejoint sa femme rapidement, mais il a enfreint les règles en la réanimant. Alors, juste avant sa dernière âme, on a suspendu son contrat, et on l'a nommé chef. Les chefs restent dans le monde des vivants jusqu'à ce que les instances supérieures n'en décident autrement. Tu comprends ? Il est coincé ici. Il ne reverra pas sa famille avant un long moment. Et pour couronner le tout, sa fille s'est noyé l'année suivant cette punition. Depuis, il a été intraitable avec ceux qui désobéissaient aux règles.   
_ Mais, je comprends pas, s'il a vécu ça, il ne devrait pas souhaité que ça arrive à quelqu'un d'autre.   
_ Je te l'ai dit jalousie. Et je pense que c'est contre moi aussi, il n'accepte pas que j'encourage Robin à être avec toi, et Martin à aider Yann. Mais surtout, je pense qu'il me reproche ce marché que j'ai fait, il aurait voulu que je le fasse pour Gisèle sans doute.   
_ Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, enfin, tu n'avais pas la même relation avec lui qu'avec Robin ?   
_ Au début si, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a toujours été jaloux de Robin à cause de ça. Parce que Robin a en quelques sorte pris sa place.

Vincent tentait encore et toujours de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Une seule chose était sûre, sa vie était beaucoup plus simple avant Robin.

_ Voilà, si tu es en colère, c'est contre moi que tu dois l'être, pas contre Robin. Jamais. Il ne veut que ton bonheur. Il t'aime, je crois que tu le sais, et je crois que tu l'aimes aussi. Je t'en supplie, ne lui en veux pas, il ne mérite pas ça.

Vincent la regarda avec tendresse, il était tellement attendri par l'amour qu'elle portait à Robin, même s'il en était quelque part un peu jaloux. Rachel posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Au même moment elle reçu un message.   
Elle s'écarta quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Robert.

_"Ne tente pas un nouveau marché, tu sais très bien que tout se paie, il y aura des conséquences auxquelles tu ne pourras pas échapper"_

_"Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera, je t'avais prévenu Robert. On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille, c'est toi qui en souffrira les conséquences. Bonne journée."_

_Tu es de ma famille_   
_Bien plus que celle du sang_   
_Des poignées de secondes_   
_Dans cet étrange monde_   
_Qu'il te protège s'il entend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'essaie de publier la suite plus rapidement mais je ne promets rien vu que j'ai repris le boulot ;-)
> 
> La bise
> 
> Gabrielle


	18. Chanson D'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier chapitre, j'essaie de publier aussi rapidement le dernier, mais je ne promets rien...
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OJ6noTwWsvo

Ce furent les semaines les plus éprouvantes de la vie de Vincent. Même avec la protection de Robin, Martin et Rachel. Les sépulcreux s'acharnaient, Vincent n'était jamais vraiment en sécurité, et ces attaque répétées ne l'aidaient en rien à rester concentré sur quoique ce soit. Il vivait dans la peur permanente qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Bien sûr la mort peut vous prendre à n'importe quel moment, mais en être pleinement conscient et être capable de voir ce qui peuvent l'amener et qui l'ont déjà amené à vous, est une torture sans pareille. Pour mieux se protéger, Vincent avait dû mentir, et dire qu'il était très malade, puis qu'il s'était cassé le bras, il enchaînait les excuses pour ne pas avoir à aller sur le plateau de quotidien ou retourner sur scène. Mais pour lui, c'était pire que la mort. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Et Rachel le voyait bien, le savait, tout comme Robin. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il savait très bien qu'il était responsable de tout ça, que c'était de sa faute. Il voyait Vincent sombrer de jour en jour, et il était totalement impuissant. Il essayait de le rassurer, tous les jours. Et tous les jours, Vincent s'éloignait un peu plus de lui, le rejetait. Michoko semblait aussi rejeter Robin, comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, comme s'il se rendait compte que le problème venait de Robin.   
Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème, et Rachel sentait son cœur se briser petit à petit, car elle comprenait que quoiqu'elle fasse. Robert aurait gagné. Il n'y avait pas d'autres échappatoires. Il avait parfaitement conscience de l'amour que se portait les trois faucheurs d'âmes, il savait pertinemment, qu'en s'attaquant à Vincent il pourrait punir tout le monde pour leurs écarts de conduite. Mais Rachel avait bien compris, que la personne dont il voulait se venger, c'était elle, alors elle allait faire ce qu'il attendait. Peu importe les conséquences pour elle, ce qui importait le plus. C'était que Robin soit heureux. Et en ce moment c'était loin d'être le cas.   
Vincent n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cet appartement, de ne plus avoir de contact avec ses amis ou sa famille. Et les sépulcreux entraient parfois dans l'appartement, même sous la surveillance des trois faucheur d'âmes, qui parvenaient toujours à les faire fuir. C'était trop pour Vincent, il avait vraiment l'impression de devenir fou. Il avait l'impression de vivre ce que Gisèle avait vécu. Tous les soirs, il rêvait d'elle. Il revivait tout ce que Rachel lui avait raconté. Il voyait cette pauvre femme, en haut d'un immeuble, prête à sauter, elle lui tend la main et lui dit : "Pars tant qu'il est encore temps, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi". Et alors elle sautait, et Vincent se réveillait.   
Il repensait à ce rêve alors que Robin essayait encore de le rassurer. Vincent n'en pouvait plus.

_ Mon cœur je te promets que ça va s'arranger, le rassura Robin.   
_ Mais ça fait des semaines que tu me dis ça ! Et ça s'est arrangé ? Même un petit peu ? Non. Alors arrête de me dire que ça va s'arranger. Je vais juste finir par devenir fou ! Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, c'est tout !

Robin le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et Vincent se sentit immédiatement coupable de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait très bien que c'était un sujet très sensible. Il savait aussi, qu'au fond de lui, il était heureux que son compagnon l'ait sauvé, il n'était pas prêt à mourir ce jour-là, non. Il baissa les yeux, honteux, et il ne supportait pas de voir Robin ainsi.

_ Je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira Vincent.   
_ Non tu as raison, souffla Robin.

Vincent releva immédiatement la tête, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Robin, et ses yeux brillaient de culpabilité. Vincent avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne trouvait pas la force.

_ Si j'avais fait mon travail correctement, tu aurais trouvé ta lumière, et tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre toutes ces horreurs. Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais j'ai été égoïste, et aujourd'hui, tu paies mon égoïsme. Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Juste de savoir que je te fais souffrir c'est...insupportable.

Encore une fois, Vincent avait une envie irrésistible de prendre Robin dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais il ne trouvait pas la force.

_ Oui peut-être, tu aurais dû, ça aurait été plus simple.

Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, et il détestait ça, mais il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait bien. Devant son silence, Robin se réfugia un instant sur le balcon. Il n'aurait pas dû. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, se retourna, non, ce n'était pas Rachel qui rentrait, mais bien Vincent qui était parti. Le cœur de Robin rata un battement avant de s'emballer. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit seul, et surtout pas dehors. Non !

_Mais y a toujours un de ces sales matins ou l'on se dit que l'amour_   
_Ça sert à rien_

De son côté, Martin profitait du week-end et de Yann. Ils étaient cette fois tous les deux dans l'appartement du plus vieux, celui qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux. C'était dur pour Martin de revenir ici, cet appartement le ramenait à sa vie d'avant, sa vie avec Yann, leur amitié, leur couple, leur vie commune. Et cet appartement regorgeait de souvenir plus ou moins douloureux. C'était la première fois que Yann l'emmenait à son appartement. Martin remarqua immédiatement que rien n'avait changé, tout était encore à la même place. Il avait remarqué ça la veille en arrivant à l'appartement. Et ce matin, alors que Yann dormait encore, épuisé par sa semaine de travail, Martin déambulait dans l'appartement, et son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Chaque centimètre de l'appartement était orné d'un souvenir de lui, tantôt une photo, tantôt une figurine ramenée d'un de ses nombreux voyages. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal au cœur, c'était la commode, sa commode. Yann n'avait rien touché, toutes ses affaires étaient encore là, ses t-shirts, ses chemises, ses jeans, ses caleçons, ses chaussettes, tout était à sa place, comme figés dans le temps. En fait, deux sentiments contraires se profilaient dans le cœur de Martin, d'un côté, la douleur de voir que son compagnon n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir, et de l'autre, la satisfaction de se savoir aimé à ce point. Pourtant il savait, que si Yann l'aimait à ce point, ça voulait dire qu'il ne serait jamais vraiment heureux sans lui, jamais.   
Une seule chose avait changé, Yann ne portait plus son collier dent de requin, Martin ne l'avait pas revu. Il se demandait ce que Yann en avait fait, peut-être l'avait il jeté ? Il s'approchait du mur de photos qu'ils avaient fait tout les deux, et en dessous, il y avait un petit meuble avec d'autres photos, et une petite boîte, qu'il avait faite avec les neveux de Yann quand il était venu fêter Noël avec eux. Elle était cachée parmi les photos, ça c'était aussi un changement, elle se trouvait avant sur la table de nuit de Yann, Martin se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé Yann à la changer de place. Il sursauta quand son portable sonna. C'était Robin. Martin se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver, et espérait que tout allait bien.

_ Allô ?   
_ Martin, il faut que tu m'aide, je t'en supplie.

Robin avait du mal à respirer, comme s'il faisait une crise de panique, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas.

_ Calme toi Robin et explique moi ce qui se passe.   
_ C'est Vincent, on s'est disputé et il est parti... Il est parti... Je sais pas où il est... Je t'en supplie, il faut qu'on le retrouve, il va lui arriver quelque chose Martin... Je pourrai jamais me le pardonner s'il lui arrive quelque chose... Martin...   
_ Robin, calme toi, ça va aller, j'arrive.   
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Yann s'était réveillé et levé sans que Martin ne l'ait entendu, son regard était plein de reproche. Il est vrai que depuis que Vincent s'était fait attaqué pour la première fois, il n'avait pas été très disponible pour son compagnon. Et chacun de leurs moments à deux avaient été interrompu à cause d'une énième attaque des sépulcreux. Martin ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait avec ses mensonges permanents.

_ Rien, une urgence familiale, je dois y aller, je suis désolé, soupira Martin.   
_ Encore ? Si t'as mieux, hésite pas, j'achète, s'éxaspera Yann.   
_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Martin.   
_ Que j'en ai marre de cette excuse bidon que tu me sors dès que tu as envie de te barrer, ou de faire, peu importe ce que tu fais, commença Yann agacé. J'aime pas trop être pris pour un idiot et j'ai l'impression désagréable que c'est ce que tu fais depuis longtemps !   
_ Mais tu crois que je fais quoi au juste ? S'énerva Martin, blessé que Yann puisse douter de lui.   
_  J'en sais rien ! Mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, répondit Yann sur le même ton, et puis, tu ne veux jamais rien faire en dehors de Paris, c'est pas faute de t'avoir proposé plusieurs week-ends !   
_ Par rapport au boulot, je ne peux pas, je peux être appelé n'importe quand !   
_ Et c'est trop dur de prendre des jours de congés ?!

Martin inspira plusieurs fois pour ne pas s'énerver, il savait très bien qu'il était en faute, qu'il lui mentait, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ?

_ C'est compliqué, souffla-t-il.   
_ Pfff, la vérité c'est que tu t'en fou. J'étais intéressant tant que j'avais besoin de toi, maintenant que je vais mieux je n'ai plus aucun intérêt, tu ne....

Yann n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Martin s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, il avait eu très envie de le gifler et s'était retenu de toutes ses forces. Il lui donnait maintenant un baiser des plus enflammés, un baiser qui ressemblait fort, trop, aux baisers de Yann et Martin, mais c'était là son but. Il avait atteint un point de non retour, s'il devait perdre Yann, il le perdrait en étant honnête. Il mit fin au baiser, la main posée possessivement sur sa nuque, le front collé au sien. Yann était totalement retourné par ce baiser, il y a longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça, en fait, depuis Martin, personne ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. Il n'y avait que Martin pour l'embrasser comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, murmura Martin contre ses lèvres, c'est compliqué. Oui je te mens sur certaines choses, je veux te protéger, je veux que tu sois heureux c'est tout ce qui m'importe. J'ai une urgence familiale et c'est vrai, mais je te promets. Demain. Demain soir, je te dirai tout. Je te le promets. Demain soir, tu sauras la vérité.

Yann n'arrivait pas à formuler le moindre mot, il était trop perdu, cette déclaration n'avait aucun sens, il n'y comprenait rien, il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre que Jean tout à coup. Martin l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, savourant la douceur de sa bouche. À bout de souffle il s'écarta avant de déposer à nouveau un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ À demain Yannick.

Yann écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom stupide dont Martin avait l'habitude de l'affubler. Martin lui sourit timidement, prit ses affaires et quitta l'appartement, laissant un Yann complètement perdu derrière lui. Après quelques secondes passées immobile, il se dirigea vers le mur de photo, regarda la boîte faite par ses neveux et Martin à Noël. Il l'ouvrit, et caressa du bout des doigts, le collier dent de requin du reporter, et la bague qu'il aurait pu lui offrir. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, comme s'il avait perdu Martin la veille. 

_En vérité_   
_Qui pourrait m'en citer_   
_Un seul qui lui ait donné_   
_Plus de liberté_

Rachel avait été prévenu par Robin et Martin de la fuite de Vincent. Elle avait tenté de le chercher elle aussi, mais au bout de plusieurs heures, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne à appeler, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle venait tout juste de refaire un marché, avec les instances supérieures cette fois, mais elle n'avait reçu encore aucune réponse. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'elle avait bien réussi à sauver Robin, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle le connaissait par cœur, la fontaine Saint Michel, c'était l'endroit que Robert préférait à Paris, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré sa femme, c'est donc là que Rachel lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il l'attendait déjà, les larmes aux yeux, elle aurait dû s'en émouvoir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, il s'en était pris à sa famille, et ça elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne le salua pas, se contentant de s'approcher de lui.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça Rachel ?   
_ Je t'ai dit que je ferai tout pour les protéger, je ne te mentais pas.   
_ Alors tu m'offres mon ticket de sortie ? Drôle de façon de m'en vouloir, non ?   
_ Comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne leur fera plus de mal.   
_ Je n'ai jamais voulu leur faire de mal Rachel, c'était pour leur bien.   
_ Leur bien ? Tu te fous de moi ? Pour toi, leur briser le cœur c'est faire quelque chose pour leur bien ? Tuer Vincent c'est pour le bien de Robin ? Quand est-ce que tu es devenu comme ça Robert ? Quand ?   
_ Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer Vincent, les sépulcreux ne l'auraient jamais tué, et puis ils ont un marché avec toi.   
_ Qu'ils n'ont pas respecté, ils ne devaient pas lui faire de mal !   
_ Ils avaient juste pour consigne de le harceler, assez pour qu'il ne veuille plus revoir Robin, c'est tout. Pour éviter, à Robin comme à lui, de souffrir le jour où l'un deux ne seraient plus là.   
_ Je te demande pardon ? Mais depuis quand tu décides à leur place ?   
_ De toute façon, tu as fait ton marché trop tard. Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait des conséquences, tu ne m'as pas écouté, maintenant, tu vas devoir les assumer.   
_ Mais de quoi tu parles, et comment ça trop tard ?   
_ Vincent est venu me voir ce matin. Il m'a dit que j'avais gagné, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et qu'il laisserait Robin tranquille désormais.

Rachel sentit son cœur se briser. Non. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça, ce n'était pas possible. Robin...

_ Non ! Tu es content de toi ? C'est ce que tu voulais ?   
_ Je voulais leur éviter la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est si grave ?   
_ Tu ne l'as pas fait le jour où Robin a reçu le nom de Vincent sur un papier !   
_ Toi non plus quand j'ai reçu celui de Gisèle.

Rachel ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Elle ne savait plus pour qui elle les versait. Robin ? Vincent ? Gisèle ?

_ C'est ce que tu voulais, te venger de moi parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger comme j'ai protégé Vincent ?   
_ Peut-être qu'une partie de moi voulait ça, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a motivé. Et maintenant, tu t'es puni toi-même, comment as-tu pu accepté de prendre ma place ?   
_ Si c'est moi qui dirige, ils iront bien.   
_ Pas vraiment.   
_ Et pourquoi ça ?

Robert détourna le regard. Il avait honte, et il avait mal pour elle. Même si elle l'avait délaissé pour Robin, ce qui nous pouvait pas lui reprocher, il était devenu invivable après la mort de Gisèle. Comment allait-il lui annoncer la décision des instances supérieures ?

_ J'ai une dernière âme à récolter, tu le sais.   
_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde !   
_ Parce que, ils ont accepté ton marché, mais à une condition, non négociable. Tu dois choisir.   
_ Choisir ?   
_ J'ai deux papiers, un nom sur chaque, tu dois choisir celui qui va mourir et prendre ma place. L'autre papier sera donc invalidé par les instances supérieures.   
_ Et je peux savoir entre qui je dois choisir ?

Robert soupira, coupable. Il lui tendit les deux papiers, et Rachel vit son monde s'effondrer. Comment allait-elle faire ? Et il devait mourir demain soir. Non. Comment pouvait-elle choisir ? 

Ça lui avait pris du temps, des larmes, des cris, mais elle avait dû faire un choix. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, en rentrant chez elle, elle en avait informé Robin. Il avait eu mal, tellement mal. Mais que pouvait-elle faire. Il avait fini par se ranger à son avis, après tout, en tant que chef, car c'est ce qu'il aurait dû être sans l'intervention de Rachel, ça aurait dû être sa punition dès le début, il aurait eu à faire ce choix, et il aurait fait le même. 

Le lendemain soir arriva trop vite, Robert, Rachel et Robin se rendirent ensemble à l'endroit où devait avoir lieu la catastrophe, en y arrivant, Rachel fut tout de même heureuse de savoir qu'une seule personne allait mourir ce soir. Ce studio était rempli de jeunes personnes, des personnes qui ne méritaient pas de mourir ce soir. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en posant les yeux sur l'homme qui allait mourir dans à peine quelques minutes.   
Les trois faucheurs d'âmes avaient pris place parmi le public, sur les bancs inconfortables du studio. Rachel s'était placée entre Robin et Robert, à qui son petit frère ne pardonnait ce qu'il avait fait subir à Vincent. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de mauvaises intentions, Vincent avait souffert, et lui aussi, ainsi que Martin et Yann. Il ne le pardonnerait jamais.   
L'enregistrement de l'émission commença, Yann annonça les titres et présenta l'émission, le regard de Robin croisa celui de Vincent, la tristesse se lisait dans leurs yeux. Le regard de Robin était plein d'excuses, Vincent détourna le sien, incapable de supporter cette douleur plus longtemps. C'est à ce moment qu'ils le virent. Les trois faucheurs d'âmes levèrent les yeux, et virent le sépulcreux, sur l'installation des lumières, au dessus de l'équipe de l'émission, Rachel regarda sa montre, plus que quelques secondes. Celui qui devait mourir passa à quelques centimètres d'eux, Robert tendit la main pour le désincarner afin qu'il ne souffre pas. Un mouvement d'aiguille, un bruit, et l'installation s'effondra sur les journalistes.   
Ce fut la panique autour d'eux, tout le monde hurlait, il n'y avait qu'eux qui étaient calmes, les larmes aux yeux devant ce spectacle. Alors que l'âme du nouveau faucheur d'âme se relevait, Robert disparaissait. Le mort balaya la salle du regard, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il finit par voir son corps sans vie gisant sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa tête, une des lumières l'avaient heurté et lui avait brisé la nuque. Toute l'équipe était autour de lui. Il cherchait de l'aide, quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Rachel le regarda d'un air désolé.

_ Tu es mort. 

 _Trêve de discours, y a rien de pire que l'amour_  
 _Sauf de ne pas aimer_    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, c'est du sadisme à l'état pur...   
> Venez m'insulter sur Twitter et curiouscat si vous voulez. J'essaie de publier la suite rapidement, pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.   
> Désolée... 


	19. La Vie Est Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez le sadisme...
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XhFzKhTFY3I

_ Tu es mort.

Mort ? Comment ça ? Non ! Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il détourna à nouveau le regard pour observer la scène. Personne ne le voyait, personne ne l'entendait. Il n'était plus un corps, il était comme un spectre. Plusieurs personnes le traversèrent pour venir à son secours, mais au bout de quelques secondes, ils se rendirent à l'évidence. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts, mais toute vie en était absente. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, son sang tâchant sa chemise blanche. Il était là, gisant sur le sol, il était mort.   
Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait rarement été aussi émotive à la mort de quelqu'un, avec les années elle s'était habitué à tout ça, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. C'était de sa faute, et elle le savait. Elle espérait de tout son cœur, qu'on puisse lui pardonner ça. Elle tendit sa main.

_ Viens avec nous, inutile de s'attarder ici.

Il accepta sa main, ce spectacle était trop insupportable de toute façon, il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Robin se joignit à eux. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, évacués comme tous les autres spectateurs, Vincent lança un dernier regard vers le plateau, vers le corps de son patron et ami, inanimé sur le sol. Un autre regard vers l'extérieur, et il pouvait le voir, accompagné par Rachel et Robin. Il avait les larmes aux yeux devant cette scène, il savait que Yann ne tarderait pas à trouver sa lumière comme lui avait expliqué Robin, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était d'imaginer la réaction de Martin. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Lui qui était déjà mort, n'avait même pas la possibilité de se suicider pour rejoindre son amant. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa douleur.   
Une fois tout le monde à l'extérieur des studios, Vincent chercha Robin qu'il avait perdu de vue. Il l'aperçu toujours accompagné de Rachel, et de Yann.

_ Robin !

L'intéressé se retourna, Rachel et Yann l'imitèrent. Vincent les rattrapa en courant, il prit la main de Robin qui la serra fort, pour lui donner du courage. Il y avait tellement de douleur dans ses yeux chocolats, Vincent n'en revenait pas de le voir souffrir autant, et sûrement à cause de lui. Mais c'est Robin qui le surprit.

_ Ça va toi ? Demanda le faucheur d'âmes inquiet.   
_ Je... Oui... Je crois... Enfin, ça ira, soupira Vincent.   
_ Vous pouvez lui dire que je vais bien ? Demanda Yann à Rachel.   
_ Pas besoin, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide, tu peux lui dire toi-même.

Yann la regarda surpris, puis regarda Vincent. Il n'y avait pas de vide dans son regard, il était bel et bien capable de le voir. Mais comment ?

_ Comment est-ce que tu...   
_ C'est une longue histoire mon petit Yananas, je sais pas si j'aurai le temps de te la raconter, soupira Vincent les larmes aux yeux.   
_ Tu pourras, lui souffla Robin avec un léger sourire, tu pourras, mais pour l'instant on doit s'occuper de lui. Je te tiens au courant, promis. Si tu veux bien.   
_ Oui, je veux bien, sourit Vincent. Et Robert ? Où il est ?   
_ Parti, répondit simplement Rachel.   
_ Parti ? Demanda Vincent.   
_ Il a terminé son contrat avec Yann, expliqua Robin, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit sur nos contrats ?

Vincent comprit tout de suite, il se souvenait très bien de ce que Robin lui avait dit sur les contrats des faucheurs d'âmes. Ils avaient un certain nombre d'âmes à récupérer, et une fois leur contrat terminé, la dernière âme récupérée prend la place du faucheur d'âmes. C'est ce qui était arrivé à Martin.   
Martin, comment allait-il réagir.

_ Martin est au courant ? Demanda Vincent.

Yann releva la tête d'un coup, comment ça Martin ? De quoi parlait Vincent ? Alors Martin était ici ? Depuis quand ? Était-il vraiment parti ? Est-ce que tout se passe comme ça pour tout le monde ? Combien de temps va-t-il rester ici comme un fantôme ?   
Rachel regarda Yann avec pitié. Elle savait très bien que Martin allait mal réagir. Il avait tout fait depuis sa mort, pour que Yann continue à vivre, pour qu'il tourne la page, et alors que c'était presque le cas, Yann avait dû mourir. Elle espérait tellement qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop, qu'il serait heureux d'avoir son compagnon à ses côtés dans cette nouvelle vie qui était désormais la leur.

_ Non, il n'est pas encore au courant, on a préféré ne pas lui dire, avoua Rachel.   
_ De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Yann perdu. Où est Martin ?   
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra rapidement, le rassura Robin.

Yann les regardait sans comprendre. Apparemment, il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses. Vincent vint le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer un peu, lui dire que tout irait bien pour lui. Yann ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui se disait autour de lui mais l'étreinte de Vincent le rassura. Il reprit la route avec Rachel et Robin qui l'emmenèrent à leur appartement. C'est là qu'ils lui expliquèrent tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur sa nouvelle vie. Tout ce qui était important dans son désormais rôle de faucheur d'âmes. Yann n'y comprenait rien, mais il essayait de se concentrer, de ne pas décrocher. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar sans pouvoir se réveiller. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas, il était bel et bien mort.   
Il pensa d'abord à sa mère, à ce qu'elle allait endurer. Yann voulu s'arracher le cœur en s'imaginant les scènes qui allaient se jouer sous ses yeux. Cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé, qui avait déjà perdu son mari, avait maintenant perdu son fils unique, son miracle. Yann avait peur pour elle, peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Et ses pauvres neveux. Ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour être confrontés à la mort, qui joueraient avec eux à Noël, dans la maison familiale à Chambéry ? Yann finit par se dire qu'ils étaient jeunes, et qu'ils s'en remettraient certainement plus vite que les adultes, même si un tel événement reste gravé au fer rouge dans notre mémoire. Pauvres garçons. Et Jean ? Il devait certainement être là ce soir, à attendre dehors que Yann sorte. Quel idiot ! Il n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier. Ils étaient censés se parler ce soir. Yann dut se résigner. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais ce que Jean avait à lui dire. Et malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait face aux mensonges du jeune homme, il était aussi profondément triste. Au fond de lui, il savait bien que Jean l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de lui rendre, son cœur étant à jamais prisonnier volontaire de Martin. Pauvre Jean. Il allait sûrement souffrir horriblement.   
Martin. Vincent avait parlé de Martin tout à l'heure. Robin et Rachel avaient répondu comme s'il était encore vivant, se pourrait-il que...?

_ Où est Martin, demanda soudainement Yann la gorge nouée par l'émotion.   
_ Il ne va pas tarder je pense, à l'heure qu'il est, il a dû apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Rachel abattue.   
_ Mais...il est vivant ? Insista Yann.   
_ Pas plus que Rachel, toi ou moi, répondit Robin.

Yann n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais s'il avait retenu une information, c'était bien celle-là. Martin était là. Il allait le revoir.

_Nous irions faire la vie, réussir au moins ça_  
_Nous irions faire la nuit, aussi loin que tu pourras_

Martin était justement en train d'arriver au studio d'enregistrement. Il avait réfléchit toute la journée à ce qu'il allait dire à Yann. Comment il allait pouvoir lui dire la vérité, lui prouver qu'il était bien Martin, pas Jean. Lui prouver qui il était. Lui prouver son amour. Cet amour qu'il était persuadé de ne pas lui avoir donné suffisamment de son vivant. Il avait la boule au ventre. Il savait que Yann allait se braquer, le chasser de sa vie à jamais. Mais si tel devait être le cas, au moins, il aurait été honnête avec l'homme de sa vie. Pourtant, plus il s'approchait du studio, plus il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arrivé à hauteur de la sortie des journalistes, Martin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il y avait devant le studio, des voitures de police, de pompiers et une ambulance. Que s'était-il passé ? Il regardait les gens devant le studio, tous avaient l'air sous le choc. Mais le choc de quoi ? Une nouvelle attaque terroriste ? Martin regarda son portable, il n'avait eu aucune notification de ce genre. C'est quand la porte s'ouvrit et que des secouristes en sortirent en tirant un brancard que Martin dut se retenir de s'effondrer sous le poids de la douleur. Le corps était recouvert d'un drap blanc mais Martin l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il le connaissait par cœur. Chaque courbe, chaque recoin, il aurait pu le dessiner les yeux fermés.   
Yann.   
Il était incapable de bouger alors qu'il regardait les secouristes s'éloigner. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule, c'était Laurent. Jamais Martin n'avait vu son patron aussi mal, et surtout, jamais il ne l'avait vu laissé libre cours à ses émotions ainsi. Il était abattu, il avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient encore rouges et ses joues creusées par les larmes. S'il avait eu un jour un doute sur l'affection que portait Laurent à Yann, ce n'était plus possible aujourd'hui, en le voyant ainsi.

_ Je suis désolé, lui dit Laurent la voix encore brisée par les larmes, je sais que vous étiez proches. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Puis Laurent rejoignit l'ambulance et le corps de Yann. Apparemment c'est lui qui s'occuperait de tout. Comme toujours. Martin aperçu Vincent au loin, lui aussi les yeux rougis et les joues creuses. Quand l'humoriste le vit, il alla directement à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras. Martin était incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il restait immobile, le regard dans le vide. Se demandant comment il allait faire désormais sans Yann. C'est seulement à cet instant, qu'il put comprendre ce que Yann avait ressenti quand il s'était fait renversé par cette voiture. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette douleur et il ne sut pas d'où il trouva la force de poser cette question à Vincent.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?   
_ L'installation des lumières est tombée sur nous. Hugo et Lilia sont blessés, rien de grave. Lilia a le bras cassé et Hugo c'est l'épaule, mais ils iront bien...   
_ Yann...   
_ Il a pris une lumière sur la nuque, il est mort sur le coup, je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas souffert. Robert l'avait désincarné.   
_ Robert ?!

Martin commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Robert avait osé faire du mal à Yann ! Son Yann !

_ Puis il a disparu...   
_ Comment ça disparu ? Il a pas pu aller bien loin !   
_ Robin a dit qu'il avait terminé son contrat.   
_ Quoi ?!!?   
_ Rachel et Robin ont emmené Yann chez eux, tu devrais les rejoindre, il a besoin de toi.

Martin ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il salua et remercia Vincent et il partit en courant rejoindre l'appartement de ses amis. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir. Abattu ou euphorique ? Il ne savait plus. Yann était mort, mais il resterait avec lui, ils seraient ensemble. Mais si c'était le cas, Yann devrait supporter la vision de ses proches en larmes à son enterrement. De sa mère. Sa mère. Sa pauvre mère. Martin eut le cœur brisé en pensant à sa belle-mère qu'il aimait tant. Yann... Et si Yann ne lui pardonnait pas sa mascarade ? S'il ne lui pardonnait pas de lui avoir menti ? De ne jamais lui avoir dit que Jean et Martin étaient la même personne ? Comment pourrait-il supporter cette existence si Yann le rejetait ainsi ?

_La vie est belle et cruelle à la fois, elle nous ressemble parfois_  
_Moi je suis né pour n'être qu'avec toi_

Dans l'appartement, Robin, Rachel et Yann attendaient fébrilement que Martin arrive. Yann avait les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles de horloge du salon. Chaque seconde paraissait une éternité, même maintenant qu'il était mort et que le temps n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Il allait revoir Martin. Son Martin. Il allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras à nouveau, sentir sa chaleur contre lui, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Et si Martin ne l'aimait plus ? Et s'il était passé à autre chose ? Après tout il en avait le droit. Lui avait fait pareil, même s'il n'avait pas été capable d'oublier le reporter, il avait noué une relation intime avec quelqu'un d'autre. Yann n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elles étaient toutes dirigées vers Martin.   
Et c'est précisément à ce moment que Martin arriva. Il tambourina à la porte et Robin se pressa d'aller lui ouvrir, Martin n'attendit même pas avant de commencer à parler.

_ Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenu ? Il est où Yann ? Je te jure que...

Martin se figea en apercevant Yann au fond de la pièce, apparemment aussi mal que lui. Rachel se leva pour aller vers lui, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_ On va vous laisser, lui murmura-t-elle, prends soin de lui, il sait déjà tout sur notre existence, tu n'as à t'occuper que de lui.

Elle regarda Robin, et les deux quittèrent l'appartement ensemble.   
Martin et Yann restèrent un instant à se regarder sans bouger, ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, c'est Martin qui fit le premier pas, il n'en pouvait plus. Il rejoignit Yann et le serra fort dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou pour inspirer son odeur. Yann passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui rendit son éteinte aussi fort. Lui aussi plongea son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Comme cette odeur lui avait manqué ! Comme il se sentait mieux déjà de l'avoir dans ses bras, contre lui. C'était comme une renaissance. Mais il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou, et le corps de son compagnon trembler contre lui.

_ Martin...?   
_ Je suis désolé Yann...je suis tellement désolé... Si j'avais su... Si seulement j'avais su... Tu serais encore vivant...   
_ Martin...

Martin s'écarta, les yeux toujours plein de larmes, il n'osait pas regarder Yann, il se sentait coupable. Mais Yann n'était pas de cet avis, il plaça sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Le noisette se noyant dans l'azur. Comme ce regard lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, Yann avait aussi regardait Jean, mais jamais comme il avait l'habitude de le regarder lui. Cette lueur dans son regard, il était le seul à la voir, le seul à avoir le privilège qu'elle lui soit destiné. Ils ne pouvaient pas résister l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent de leur propre chef. La passion qui avait toujours caractérisé leur relation refit surface. Yann, paradoxalement, se sentait à nouveau vivant. Finalement, il n'avait besoin que de Martin pour être heureux. Lui, et seulement lui. Il était sa vie. Leurs baisers gagnaient en intensité et menaçaient de les faire chavirer tous les deux. À contre cœur, Martin y mit fin, et guida Yann jusqu'au canapé, où il se blotti contre son compagnon. Heureux d'être enfin pleinement lui-même dans un moment intime.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Martin à son oreille.

Yann sentit de nouveau les papillons dans son ventre. Il avait oublié cette sensation, et il se sentit coupable. Malgré la présence de Martin entre ses bras, il pensait à Jean. À toutes les fois où le jeune homme lui avait dit "Je t'aime" avec la même intensité que le reporter, et toutes ces fois où il n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Comment aurait-il pu ? Oui, il l'avait aimé, mais pas autant qu'il aimait Martin, et lui dire ces trois mots était pour lui comme un mensonge.

_ Je t'aime, souffla Yann contre son cou.

Martin était tellement soulagé d'entendre ces mots, enfin, après tout ce temps. Tellement soulagé qu'il lâcha un soupir pour étouffer le sanglot qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir observer son compagnon, juste assez pour pouvoir lui caresser le visage et se noyer dans ses yeux. Mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, en dehors du fait qu'il était mort et devait digérer l'existence de cette vie après la mort à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yann ? Dis-moi...   
_ Rien, c'est juste que... Non... Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.   
_ Yann, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé je te le promets.

Yann sourit timidement, cette déclaration lui faisait bien plus d'effet qu'il n'osait le montrer. Il recroisa le regard de Martin, la tendresse qu'il lisait dans les orbes noisettes lui donna la force de lui parler.

_ C'est juste que... Quand tu es mort il y a... Enfin je... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un... Je devais le voir ce soir... Il...   
_ Demain soir, je te dirai tout. Je te le promets. Demain soir, tu sauras la vérité.

Yann releva la tête d'un coup, il n'avait pas osé regarder Martin dans les yeux en lui avouant sa relation avec Jean, mais ces mots, c'était exactement ceux que Jean avait prononcé la veille. Yann se souvint alors de son trouble face au comportement du jeune homme. Et d'ailleurs, comment Martin pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Il avait répété sa phrase mot pour mot.

_ Qu'est-ce que... Comment tu... Tu m'as espionné ?   
_ Non ! Non ! On peut me voir je suis pas un fantôme Yann.   
_ Je n'ai jamais pu te voir, je pense que je l'aurai remarqué.   
_ En fait si... Tu m'as vu...   
_ Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais vu mon compagnon défunt je crois.   
_ Justement, non...   
_ Je comprends rien Martin...   
_ Viens voir, et s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas.

Martin lui prit les mains et l'aida à se relever. Yann le suivit. Martin le guida jusqu'au miroir qui se trouvait dans l'entrée, il hésita un instant avant de se placer devant. Yann aussi hésita, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait voir. Il finit par s'avancer aux côtés de Martin. Il ne pouvait pas voir son propre reflet, mais celui de Martin, il pouvait pleinement le voir, et ce n'était pas Martin, c'était Jean. Yann se recula aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés, mais Martin y lisait autre chose que de la stupeur. C'était de la colère.

_ Yann...   
_ Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Comment as-tu osé ?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! C'était trop dur de me laisser faire mon deuil seul, il a fallu que tu t'en mêles.   
_ Yann je t'en prie ne le prend pas comme ça...   
_ C'était quoi ton idée ? M'empêcher de passer à autre chose ? Me garder pour toi alors que tu étais mort ?   
_ Je suis toujours mort Yann, ça n'a pas changé.   
_ Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit la vérité ?! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé sombrer comme ça ? C'était plaisant de me voir me détruire petit à petit parce que tu n'étais plus là ? Ça a flatté ton ego ?   
_ Yann ! Arrête je t'en prie...   
_ Laisse-moi Martin !   
_ Yann...   
_ Laisse-moi je...j'ai besoin d'être seul, Yann essayait de se calmer, s'il te plaît laisse-moi seul je... Mes mots dépassent déjà mes pensées s'il te plaît, laisse moi...   
_ Yann...   
_ Martin !

Martin comprit qu'il ne fallait pas continuer à discuter. Yann avait vraiment besoin d'être seul. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était maintenant mort lui aussi, que Martin devait oublier la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Le bonheur de Yann avant tout. Martin le laissa donc seul dans l'appartement. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se faire plus de mal.   
À peine Martin était-il sorti de l'appartement que Yann s'effondra en larmes. Oui ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette information. Martin et Jean étaient la même personne. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Les deux étaient si différents et si proche à la fois. Sa réaction avait été démesuré sans doute. Mais en voyant le visage de Jean se refléter à la place de celui de Martin, il s'était senti comme trahi. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour que Martin pouvait lui donner ?   
Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Il était toujours resté à ses côtés. C'est lui qui l'avait sorti de sa dépression, lui qui l'avait poussé à sortir, lui qui l'avait consolé à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Mais alors ? Au cimetière... Il avait tout entendu, il était là, il lui avait avoué. Tout son comportement avait enfin un sens. Cette manière de le protéger sans cesse, de lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs, de veiller sur lui comme personne ne saurait le faire. Yann avait plusieurs fois eu l'impression que Martin avait envoyé un ange gardien veiller sur lui, mais cet ange gardien, c'était Martin. Méritait-il un tel amour ?

_C'était pourtant si clair de finir avec toi_  
_Ton sang est le mien, on ne fera plus qu'un_

Le silence de Yann fut insoutenable. Son compagnon refusa de le revoir pendant plusieurs jours. En fait, il n'y consentit que pour le jour de son enterrement. Les jours précédents, Martin avait dû se contenter d'avoir des nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Robin ou de Rachel.   
Quand il arriva à l'enterrement, la première personne qui vint le voir était sa belle-mère. Martin l'admirait. Elle était vêtue de noir sans trop en faire. Les larmes aux yeux mais digne, et quand elle vit Martin, elle lui sourit. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Martin sentait bien qu'elle avait besoin de se réconfort alors il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle s'écarta rapidement, craignant de ne laisser libre court à son chagrin.

_ Il me parlait souvent de toi, commença t-elle, j'aurais préféré te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances mais...   
_ Il parlait souvent de vous, et de vos petits enfants. Il vous aime tellement. Je pense que vous le savez.

La mère de Yann sourit en l'entendant parler de son fils bien aimé au présent.

_ Tu viendras avec nous après ? À son appartement. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois là.   
_ Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez.   
_ Merci mon garçon.

Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Martin, en remerciement puis retourna vers ses filles qui l'épaulaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Martin remarqua Yann qui les observait et s'avança vers lui silencieusement. Toujours sans un mot, il lui prit la main pour le soutenir, et Yann la serra très fort. Il avait besoin de lui.   
Martin resta à ses côtés durant toute la durée de l'enterrement. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tous ses proches se retrouvèrent dans son appartement, leur appartement. Robin et Rachel se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le canapé, Martin discutait avec la famille de Yann, alors que ce dernier observait tout le monde, surpris de la douleur de toutes ces personnes. Il ne pensait pas avoir eu une telle importance dans la vie de tous ces gens. Il finit dans un coin du salon, il observait Martin, toujours Martin, seulement Martin. Il discutait avec sa mère, et Yann observait la dignité dont elle faisait preuve, même si moins forte que pour l'enterrement de son mari, elle était étonnement calme. C'est quand il vit ses sœurs et ses neveux autour d'elle qu'il sut qu'elle surmontrait ça, et il y veillerait. Toute son attention se reporta sur Martin. Le reporter sentait son regard sur lui, mais il ne pouvait le regarder, personne n'aurait compris. Yann quitta son coin pour sortir de l'appartement et se diriger vers le toit. Martin le vit, prétexta qu'il avait besoin d'air et suivit son compagnon.   
Robin et Rachel avaient observé la scène, Robin voulait les suivre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais Rachel l'en empêcha. Il allait répliquer quand elle lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Vincent qui s'approchait doucement.

_ On peut parler ? Demanda Vincent.   
_ Euh... Oui... Bien sûr, bafouilla Robin surpris par la demande.

Vincent lui prit la main, entrelaça leurs doigts et le guida en dehors de l'appartement. C'est dans le couloir, caché dans un coin, que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent. Robin ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de Vincent, il allait lui poser la question quand ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Robin fut incapable de le repousser, et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Seulement quelques jours sans lui et i' avait cru mourir encore une fois. C'était trop dur. Vincent interrompit le baiser, le front encore posé contre celui de son compagnon, sa main derrière sa nuque caressant distraitement ses cheveux.

_ Je ne veux pas te quitter, je ne peux pas...   
_ Vincent... On...   
_ Je sais, je peux mourir à n'importe quel moment et être séparé de toi. Tu peux terminer ton contrat demain et être séparé de moi. Mais... Je m'en fou. Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais qu'on s'attendra. Regarde Yann et Martin. Ils s'aiment. Autant qu'on s'aime. Et même s'il ne me reste que quelques jours, peut-être que quelques heures à vivre, je veux les vivre avec toi.   
_ Je ne supporterai plus d'être séparé de toi... Et je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à souffrir à cause de moi. Je t'aime...   
_ Je t'aime....

Les deux amants avaient les larmes aux yeux, ils se regardèrent en souriant, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau.

_On y aurait vu que nos sourires et nos joies_  
_Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi_

Martin rejoignit Yann sur le toit. Son compagnon était assis, il fumait en observant les toits de Paris comme ils l'avaient souvent fait ensemble. Il leur était souvent arrivé pendant la nuit, après une insomnie, ou simplement, parce qu'ils en avaient envie, d'aller sur le toit pour avoir une meilleure vue sur Paris, et fumer ensemble, dans un silence confortable teinté de tendresse.

_ Yann ? Ça va ?

Le poivre et sel lui répondit avec un sourire timide avant de tirer à nouveau sur sa cigarette. Martin vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

_ Tu étais là à l'enterrement ? Lui demanda Yann.   
_ Oui... Je voulais à tout prix te prendre dans mes bras, te dire que j'allais bien, que j'étais là, soupira Martin les larmes aux yeux.   
_ Il faut que je te rende quelque chose, souffla Yann.

Martin avait peur. Qu'allait lui tendresse Yann. Pitié ne me quitte pas maintenant Yann, pensa Martin. Il tira de sa poche son collier dent de requin et le mit dans la paume de Martin.

_ Je l'avais gardé, je l'avais pris à l'hôpital, maintenant je peux te le rendre.   
_ Merci... Je... Yann ?

Martin observa sa main de plus prés. Il n'y avait pas que sa dent de requin sur le collier, non. Il y avait autre chose. Martin rapprocha le collier, le fit tourner avec son autre main. Une bague ? Une magnifique bague en argent avec deux motifs japonais en noir, Martin connaissait leur signification, Yann les lui avait montré une fois. Amour éternel. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que...?

_ Je l'avais acheté quelques mois avant que tu... Ma mère m'avait aidé à faire choisir et... J'ai jamais eu le courage de...

Martin l'embrassa passionnément, Yann répondit immédiatement au baiser avec la même intensité. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils étaient ensemble. Tout simplement.

_ Pourquoi t'as attendu Yannick ? Sourit Martin les larmes aux yeux.   
_ J'étais pas sûr de... Et puis, je ne connaissais pas tout ton côté romantique, se moqua Yann.   
_ Je... Tu le prends comme ça ?   
_ Comment tu as dit déjà ? "Tu as des yeux magnifiques, presque hypnotisant, je ne me lasserai jamais de les regarder."   
_ C'est ça, fous toi de moi !   
_ Je t'aime Martin Weill...

Martin le regarda tendrement avant de lui répondre.

_ Je t'aime Yann Barthès...

Et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau, la passion reprenant le dessus. Entre deux baiser, Yann mit la bague au doigt de Martin. Leurs gestes se faisaient plus pressants, plus désordonnés et ils sursautèrent en entendant le bruit de la porte derrière eux.

_ Eh les mecs c'est un enterrement pas une lune de miel ! S'exclama Vincent faussement outré.   
_ Désolé Vincent, on prend juste de l'avance, répondit Martin avec jeu alors que Yann l'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.   
_ T'es juste jaloux en fait Vincent, répliqua Yann.   
_ Tu veux jouer à ça Yannus ? Mon cœur viens là !

Il attrapa Robin par le col sans douceur et lui donna un baiser des plus passionné. Martin regarda Yann avec gourmandise, ils étaient heureux pour Robin et Vincent mais ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Entre les deux couples, c'était le jeu de la surenchère jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

_ Alors, je vous préviens dès maintenant, je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle tous les jours, râla Rachel.   
_ Oh grande sœur, de ce que j'ai vu, bientôt, plus aucun de nous n'aura à tenir la chandelle, répondit Robin sournoisement.   
_ Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua Rachel.   
_ Vas-y Robin, balance, exigea Martin.   
_ Il se pourrait qu'un certain JRI lui ait tourné autour et qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé.

Ils rirent ensemble en voyant les joues de leur amie virer au rouge.

_ Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Yann. C'est un enterrement.   
_ Oh, ce sont des très bons sites de rencontre, tu t'en rendra compte rapidement, sourit Martin.

Tous se regardèrent en souriant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que désormais tout irait bien. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais tout irait bien. Finalement, l'amour dans la mort, est plus fort que tout. 

_La vie est belle mais cruelle parfois, elle nous ressemble toi et moi_  
_Ma vie est belle aussi belle que toi_  
_La vie est belle mais cruelle parfois, elle nous ressemble toi et moi_  
_Moi je suis né pour n'être qu'avec toi_

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà cette longue fiction est terminée.  
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Merci à ceux/celles qui ont laissé des kudos et des commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir.  
> Désolée pour toutes les larmes que vous avez pu versé.  
> Je vais maintenant finir mon autre fiction, et je vous donne bientôt rendez-vous pour une nouvelle histoire que j'ai déjà en tête mais qui attendra la fin de l'autre.  
> Encore merci à tous/toutes.  
> La bise  
> Gabrielle


End file.
